


Neun Monate

by Knusta



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 53,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knusta/pseuds/Knusta
Summary: Eigentlich ist Mona Mayer nur auf der Suche nach einem netten Zimmer, um in Kalifornien ihre Gesangskarriere voranzutreiben, doch als sie an Sheldon Cooper gerät, wird ihr Vorhaben durch ein dunkles Geheimnis überlagert, dass ihren neuen Mitbewohner an den Rand des Wahnsinns zu treiben scheint. Immer tiefer verstrickt sie sich in die Vergangenheit unseres verrückten Physikers und stößt dabei auf Lügen, Verrat und Liebe. Kann sie Sheldon helfen, sein Leben wieder zur Normalität zurück zu führen und vor allem das große Geheimnis lüften, das sich um eine Frau namens Penny rankt?(Trotz Mona geht es hier nur um Sheldon und seine Freunde. Mona spielt lediglich die Rolle einer Beobachterin und steht nicht im Vordergrund.)





	1. Zimmer zu vermieten

**Author's Note:**

> Anmerkung: 
> 
> Trotz Mona geht es hier nur um Sheldon und seine Freunde. Mona spielt lediglich die Rolle einer Beobachterin und steht nicht im Vordergrund. Für den Verlauf der Handlung war es jedoch unvermeidbar, Mona Mayer ein wenig Charakter einzuflößen und ihr eine Vergangenheit zu verpassen.

 

ZIMMER ZU VERMIETEN

 

Mit gemischten Gefühlen und mit vor Nervosität geschundenen Fingernägeln blieb ich vor der taubenblauen Tür zum Apartment 4A in der Los Robles Ave 2311 stehen. Im Treppenhaus war es angenehm still und kühl. Genau das, was mich nach einem anstrengenden Marsch in der Mittagszeit auf bessere Gedanken bringen konnte und meinen Optimismus wieder herstellte. Hinter dieser Tür konnte schließlich mein neues zu Hause auf mich warten und da brachte es nichts, von vorn herein an allem zu zweifeln.

Seit Wochen war ich auf der Suche nach einer geeigneten Wohnung und bisher war ich stets enttäuscht worden, denn meine Ansprüche waren hoch. Ich wollte nicht noch einmal in einem Verschlag mit zugenageltem Fenster enden und sicher nicht mit einem drogensüchtigen Hippie zusammenhausen.

Aus genau diesem Grund hatte ich all meine Hoffnungen in die Anzeige von Leonard Hofstadter gelegt, der für sein Zimmer in einer WG einen Nachmieter suchte. Eine helle, freundliche Wohnung in guter Lage und der verbleibende Mitbewohner ging einer festen Arbeit nach, war sogar studiert. Was konnte man mehr wollen?

Zaghaft klopfte ich gegen das lackierte Holz und wartete. Als sich die Tür plötzlich öffnete und ein kleiner, dunkelhaariger Mann mit Brille hinaus auf dem Flur spähte, fiel meine Nervosität augenblicklich von mir ab und ich war mir sicher, dass alles gut werden würde.

„Hi, ich bin Mona Mayer. Ich bin wegen der Anzeige hier, wir sind verabredet.“

Leonard Hofstadter zog ein Clipboard zu Rate und nickte schließlich. „Ebenfalls hi!“

Er zog die Tür ein wenig weiter auf und ließ mich eintreten. „Sicher weißt du, dass das Zimmer ab sofort verfügbar ist. Du kannst es dir gerne ansehen, hier entlang.“ Er winkte mich durch einen Flur zu den Schlafzimmern, während er unbeirrt weitersprach. „Bist du schon lange in Kalifornien? Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, hast du bisher in New York gelebt. Das ist irgendwie komisch, denn ich werde nach New York ziehen. Man hat mir ein unglaublich gutes Angebot gemacht, dass ich nicht ablehnen kann.“

„Das ich nicht lache“, ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter uns. Erstaunt blickte ich mich um und sah einen großen, schlaksigen Mann mit akkurat zurückgekämmtem, dunklem Haar im Türrahmen des anderen Zimmers lehnen. Mit vollkommenem Desinteresse streifte mich sein Blick und ich bekam eine Gänsehaut. Ich hatte mich natürlich nicht ohne Recherche hier her begeben und einiges über die beiden Männer in Erfahrung gebracht.

Leonard Hofstadter war Experimentalphysiker und der Mann im Türrahmen musste demnach Dr. Sheldon Cooper sein, ebenfalls Physiker, wenn auch theoretischer und mit einem IQ über 170. Das jedenfalls konnte man seinem Facebook Profil entnehmen. Er hatte nicht nur mehrere hohe Auszeichnungen und Publikationen in Fachzeitschriften, nein, er pflegte auch Kontakte zu Steven Hawking und Will Wheaton!

Offenbar gab es da aber noch eine andere Seite, wenn man den Berichten einiger Studenten glauben durfte, die ihre Erfahrungen getwittert hatten. Sheldon mochte übermäßig intelligent sein, aber er hatte einige soziale Defizite.

Wie weit diese Defizite bei diesem Schlag von Mensch reichen konnten, hatte ich selbst erfahren müssen und vielleicht lag es daran, dass mich Sheldons Auftreten nicht augenblicklich in die Flucht schlug.

Mein zweieiiger Zwilling Isabelle war ein hübsches Mädchen, das schon als Kleinkind an einem Heilmittel gegen Krebs tüftelte. Hochbegabt und talentiert wie sie war, konzentrierte sich alles was sie tat auf den naturwissenschaftlichen Bereich. Sie strebte mit jeder Faser ihres Seins eine medizinische Laufbahn an.

Doch je älter sie wurde, je mehr Klassen sie übersprang, desto kleiner wurde der Kreis ihrer Freunde, die mit ihrer Intelligenz nichts anfangen konnten und die sich von ihrem verkümmerten Sozialverhalten vor den Kopf gestoßen fühlten.

Selbst die Familie konnte irgendwann nicht mehr zu ihr durchdringen und so begann der nicht mehr aufzuhaltende Abstieg in Magersucht, Depression und Zwangsneurosen. Meine Schwester fand keinen Zugang mehr zu anderen Menschen, sie lebte in ihrer eigenen Welt, bis auch die sie nicht mehr halten konnte. Sie erhängte sich an unserem Geburtstag in unserem Kinderzimmer.

„Was ist Ihr Fachbereich, Miss Mayer“, rief mich Sheldon Coopers schneidende Stimme zurück ins Hier und Jetzt.

„Fachbereich? Äh …“, stotterte ich und blickte hilfesuchend zu Leonard.

„Mona arbeitet in der Gastronomie“, sagte er mit Nachdruck und sah Sheldon verbissen an.

„Oh“, seufzte dieser und steckte die Hände in die Taschen seiner scheußlichen Karo-Hose. „Gibt es auf deiner Liste nicht jemanden mit einem Mindestmaß an Kultiviertheit und zumindest einem abgeschlossenen Studium? Wirklich Leonard, eine Kellnerin?“

Sein feindlicher Widerstand entlockte mir nur ein müdes Lächeln. Man hatte mir schon ganz andere Dinge um die Ohren gehauen.

Ich kam aus einer Akademikerfamilie und niemand hatte je verstanden, dass ich mich mit ganzem Herzen der Musik verschrieb. Ein Studium hatte ich durchaus angefangen, aber das schien mein Leben nicht voranzubringen. Ich wollte so frei wie möglich leben, also beschloss ich nach Kalifornien zu gehen und tatsächlich schaffte ich es, Sängerin in einer Band zu werden, die für Hochzeiten und Abschlussbälle gebucht wurde. Da das noch lange nicht genug Geld für ein sorgenfreies Leben abwarf, bewarb ich mich in einem angesagten italienischen Restaurant und bekam den Job. Leonard hatte also nur die halbe Wahrheit erzählt.

„Man bekommt eben nicht immer das, was man sich wünscht, Dr. Cooper“, antwortete ich ihm mit einem Schulterzucken und war fest entschlossen, ihm die Genugtuung eines Sieges über mich zu verweigern. „Sie kennen mich nicht, also schlage ich vor, Sie stellen erst Behauptungen auf, wenn Sie sich sicher sein können, damit nicht falsch zu liegen.“

Leonard Hofstadter warf mir einen schnellen, anerkennenden Blick zu, dann verfinsterte sich seine Miene wieder. Seine Geduld schien am seidenen Faden zu hängen, das sah man ihm deutlich an.

„Sheldon“, fauchte er und machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, seine Abneigung zu verbergen. „Vielleicht ist dir nicht klar, dass ich morgen endgültig nach New York fliegen werde und du allein zurechtkommen musst. Dann wird niemand mehr da sein, der deine Respektlosigkeit gegenüber deinen Mitmenschen ausbügelt. “ Auf der Stirn des kleinen, dunkelhaarigen Mannes hatte sich eine tiefe Furche gebildet und er atmete heftig. „Ich kann dir nur raten, dich bei Miss Mayer zu entschuldigen, denn meiner Meinung ist sie die Richtige für dieses leere Zimmer nebenan.“

Mit einem flehenden Blick in meine Richtung und eine schwammige Entschuldigung murmelnd stürmte er in Richtung Wohnzimmer davon.

Ich blieb allein mit meinem zukünftigen Mitbewohner auf dem Flur zurück. Nach kurzem Zögern beschloss ich, dass Zimmer auf eigene Faust in Augenschein zu nehmen und schritt an Sheldon Cooper vorbei in den leeren Raum, ohne ihn meinerseits eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Aber er folgte mir trotzdem und tappte auf geringelten Socken zum Fenster, von wo aus er sich in einer theatralischen Geste zu mir umdrehte. „Ich werde mich nicht entschuldigen, das kann ich Ihnen versichern, Miss Mayer.“

„Das habe ich auch nicht erwartet“, sagte ich. „Nur für die Zukunft: Ich lasse mich nicht gerne grundlos beleidigen.“

„Ich befürchte, dass wir keine gemeinsame Zukunft haben werden“, kam es zurück und ich ließ ihn einfach stehen, um Leonard zu folgen, der im Wohnzimmer stand und grade sein Asthmaspray in seiner Jackentasche verstaute. Als er mich sah, setzte er ein klägliches Lächeln auf, das mich an einen bettelnden Hund erinnerte.

„Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid, aber manchmal treibt er mich fast in den Wahnsinn. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass Sie es sich nicht anders überlegt haben. Offengesagt sind Sie momentan die einzige Interessentin, die Sheldon nicht augenblicklich vergrault hat …“ Plötzlich sprang er förmlich auf mich zu und griff nach meinen Schultern. „Ich weiß, dass er schwierig ist und seine Manieren sind … nicht der Rede wert, doch er ist wirklich ein netter Kerl, wenn man sich erst mal an ihn gewöhnt hat. Ich bitte Sie inständig, dieses Zimmer zu nehmen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie mit Ihm zurechtkommen werden. Was muss ich tun, damit Sie unterschreiben?“

Dieser emotionale Ausbruch war wohl für uns beide recht überraschend gewesen und mir drängte sich eine pikante Frage auf, die sich einfach an meinen Stimmbändern vorbei in die entstandene Stille drängte.  
„Sie und Dr. Cooper…. waren Sie…“

Leonard ließ mich abrupt los und wurde rot. „Oh! Nein! Nein, wir sind nicht… also wir haben hier zusammengelebt, in separaten Schlafzimmern und in einer absolut heterosexuellen Art und Weise. Selbst wenn ich anders gepolt wäre, würde Sheldon mit Sicherheit der Letzte sein, der mir in den Sinn käme…“ Er stoppte und schüttelte sich. „Ich verlasse Pasadena aus rein beruflichen Gründen und außerdem lebt ein Teil meiner Familie in New Jersey.“

„Wann kann ich den Mietvertrag unterschreiben“, unterbrach ich ihn vorsichtig und Hofstadter sah mich an, als wäre ich ein Alien. Sein Blick sagte deutlich: ‚Hast du nicht zugehört? Cooper ist wahnsinnig und obwohl ich das hier schnell über die Bühne bringen will, gebe ich dir die Chance zur Flucht!‘

„Ähm… Sie können ihn sofort unterschreiben, ich habe ihn dabei. Lassen Sie sich nicht im Nachhinein auf Änderungsvorschläge und Knebelverträge ein. Unterscheiben Sie nichts, was Sheldon Ihnen hiernach vorlegt und wenn doch, lesen Sie es sich gründlich durch oder besser noch, zeigen Sie es einem Anwalt. Sheldon kann sehr gerissen sein, wenn er seinen Willen durchsetzen will“, sagte er stattdessen und lächelte tapfer.

Ich unterschrieb im Beisein der beiden Männer mit einem billigen Hello-Kitty Stift aus Leonards Jackentasche, der Sheldon ein leises Quieken entlockte und Leonard die Röte ins Gesicht trieb. Keiner der beiden sagte ein Wort und als ich meine Unterschrift unter den Vertrag gesetzt hatte verabschiedete Leonard sich hastig und vergaß den Stift auf der Fensterbank seines ehemaligen Zimmers.

 

\---

 

Als meine Eltern sich scheiden ließen und ich bei meiner Großtante unterkam, lernte ich schnell, was es mit ‚Besitz‘ auf sich hatte. Das ließ sich am besten in folgendem Satz zusammenfassen:

‚Je mehr du hast, desto größer wird die Last, die du mit dir schleppen musst, wenn es nicht klappt.‘

So kam es, dass ich nur mit dem Nötigsten einzog. Meine wenigen Möbel kaufte ich auf einem Trödelmarkt, an dem ich zufällig vorbeikam und glücklicherweise fand ich jemanden, der mir die Sachen bis vor meine neue Haustür fuhr und mir beim Hochtragen half, weil der Fahrstuhl nicht funktionierte.

Ein Futon, Orangenkisten und ein kleiner Tisch mit dazu passenden Stühlen war alles, was ich mit in mein neues Leben nahm.

Nun fehlte nur noch mein E-Piano von Yamaha – ein Geschenk meiner Großtante -, das per Post zu mir kommen sollte. Schließlich war es unmöglich, mit einem Flügel in eine Mietswohnung einzuziehen. Es war zu laut, zu sperrig und sicher hätte Sheldon mich augenblicklich wieder auf die Straße gesetzt, wenn man bedachte, wie er auf meine Gitarre reagiert hatte.

Obwohl Sheldon sich am Tag meines Einzugs dezent im Hintergrund hielt – damit meine ich, er verließ die Wohnung – trieb ihn die Neugierde am Abend doch an meine Zimmertür.

Er warf einen skeptischen Blick auf meine Einrichtung und rümpfte die Nase. „Sie schlafen auf dem Boden?“

„Das ist ein Futon, ich schlafe also genau genommen nicht auf dem Boden. Ist es möglich, dass wir zum Du übergehen? Ich meine, wir wohnen zusammen. Diese Höflichkeitsfloskeln kommen mir da falsch vor.“

„Ich bin damit einverstanden“, antwortete er nach einer kurzen Pause. „Es gibt da allerdings etwas, dass ich klarstellen muss, auch wenn Leonard mir nicht gestattet hat, es in den Vertrag zu integrieren.“

Ich blickte von meinem Koffer auf und sah ihn fragend an, während er zögernd das Zimmer betrat und zum Fenster schlenderte.

„Ach ja?“

„Ich habe deinem Einzug zugestimmt, doch ich bin nicht an einer Freundschaft interessiert, genauso wenig wie am Beischlaf. Nicht jetzt und auch nicht im weiteren Verlauf unseres Zusammenlebens. Des Weiteren verbitte ich mir Annäherungsversuche jeglicher Art. Wir bewohnen dieselbe Wohnung, das ist allerdings alles, was uns verbinden sollte.“

Seine Ansprache erstaunte mich, schließlich kannten wir uns erst seit 48 Stunden und er wollte gleich eine mögliche Romanze ausräumen, die aus meiner Sicht wahrscheinlich selbst dann nicht stattfinden würde, wenn wir die letzten Menschen auf der Erde wären? Während ich mich noch darüber wunderte, hatte Sheldon das Bild von Isabelle gefunden.

„Wer ist das“, wollte er wissen. „Das Gesicht kommt mir bekannt vor. Ich habe dieses Mädchen bereits irgendwo gesehen.“

Grade aus dem ersten Staunen heraus runzelte ich erneut die Stirn. „Sie ist meine Schwester.“

„Das ist Isabelle Mayer! Ich traf sie auf einer wissenschaftlichen Veranstaltung in New York, die ich mit meiner Mutter an meinem 15. Geburtstag besuchte. Kurz bevor ich meine Reise nach Deutschland antrat, um dort als Gastdozent in Heidelberg zu arbeiten. Ich vermute, sie hat sich der Biochemie oder der Medizin verschrieben? Nicht, dass dieses Feld jemals an die theoretische Physik herankommen würde, aber ich muss zugeben, dass ihre Arbeit herausragend war.“

Still saß ich da und starrte Sheldon an, der vor Aufregung über seine Entdeckung rote Wangen bekommen hatte. Was sollte ich ihm sagen? Am besten die Wahrheit.

„Sie ist verstorben“, sagte ich behutsam, um weder mich, noch ihn damit zu erschrecken.

Das nahm ihm sichtlich den Wind aus den Segeln. Seine Körperspannung löste sich in Luft auf und er ließ die Schultern hängen. „Mein aufrichtiges Beileid. Sie hätte Großes leisten können“, war alles, was er schließlich dazu sagte. Verdutzt stellte ich fest, dass nicht Isabelles Tod ihn so aus der Fassung gebracht hatte, sondern viel mehr Leonards pinker Stift auf meiner Fensterbank, den er dort vergessen hatte.  
Vollkommen aus der Bahn geworfen huschten Sheldons Augen zwischen mir und dem Stift hin und her. Es kam mir in den Sinn, das Leonard und Sheldon schon einmal ein merkwürdiges Verhalten an den Tag gelegt hatten, als das Schreibgerät das erste Mal zum Vorschein gekommen war. Da ich aber keinem von beiden ein Faible für die japanische Katze zutraute, musste der Stift einer anderen, möglicherweise weiblichen Person gehören. Einer Ex-Freundin?

Sheldon, - offenbar gefangen in einem neurotischen Tick, - begann sich auf die Lippen zu beißen und seine rechte Augenbraue begann gefährlich zu zucken. Weder bat er um den Stift, noch sagte er überhaupt irgendetwas, was die Situation unerträglich machte.

„Das ist ja nicht auszuhalten“, platzte ich schließlich heraus und deutete in Richtung Fensterbank. „Nimm ihn schon, er gehört dir!“

Doch mein Physiker trat einen Schritt zurück, als ob ich ihn bei etwas Verbotenem erwischt hätte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde unlesbar. „Ich habe keinerlei Interesse an diesem scheußlichen Ding“, fauchte er und ließ mich stehen.

Als ich am nächsten Tag von einigen wichtigen Besorgungen zurückkam, war der Stift verschwunden.

\---


	2. Nachts

"Er ist Autist, richtig?"

Abby beugte sich über den Tisch und knuffte mir an die Schulter. Wir hatten uns beim Kellnern im Restaurant kennengelernt und es war trotz aller Gegensätze eine Freundschaft entstanden, die uns beide überrascht hatte. Gut möglich, dass Abby die Weisheit nicht mit Löffeln gefuttert hatte und dass man sich mit ihr nicht in Diskussionen über Politik und Wissenschaft verlieren konnte, allerdings verfügte sie über eine gewisse Herzenswärme und Unkompliziertheit, die mir seit meinem Umzug nach Pasadena schmerzlich gefehlt hatte. Mit Abby konnte man eine Menge Spaß haben.

"Nein", antwortete ich ihr ruhig.

"Was ist er dann?"

"Abby, er ist einfach nur ein schräger Typ. Mehr nicht."

Wir wandten unseren Blick wieder Sheldon zu. Unsere Anwesenheit schien er gar nicht zu bemerken und das schon seit einer halben Stunde, einem brodelnden Wasserkocher und Abbys lautem Gelächter. Das war selbst für Sheldons Verhältnisse ein wenig schräg.

Seit meinem Einzug war nun ein knapper Monat vergangen, in dem Sheldon sich zwar an meine Präsenz in ‚seiner‘ Wohnung gewöhnt hatte, jedoch jegliche freundschaftliche Annäherungsversuche verweigerte und vehement abschmetterte. Trotz der gemeinsamen Wohnung sahen und kannten wir uns bis jetzt kaum. Bisher hatte mich das nicht weiter beunruhigt, doch in der letzten Woche hatte sich Sheldons Verhalten drastisch geändert. Von seiner anfänglichen Verbitterung und den kleinen, fiesen Sticheleien war er nun in einem Zustand vollkommener Lethargie gerutscht, die unter anderem mit diesem tranceartigen Zustand einherging.

Sicher hatte ich Sheldon schon vorher in einem ähnlichen Zustand gesehen, tief in Gedanken versunken und den Blick starr geradeaus gerichtet. Allerdings erwachte er meistens nach einigen Augenblicken aus seiner Trance, um mir zu verstehen zu geben, dass meine Anwesenheit ihn bei der Arbeit störte. Welche Arbeit? Auch darauf hatte mein Mitbewohner eine Antwort parat. Er arbeitete an seinem imaginären Whiteboard. Obwohl ich diese Geschichte äußerst fadenscheinig fand, bohrte ich nicht weiter nach, musste aber feststellen dass ihn dieses imaginäre Whiteboard immer mehr in seinen Bann zu ziehen schien.

"Das ist mehr als schräg", hauchte Abby, die meinen Mitbewohner fasziniert musterte.

"Ich glaube, es liegt am Auszug meines Vorgängers. Sheldon verträgt Veränderungen offenbar nicht besonders gut."

„Ist er schwul?“

Die Frage verwunderte mich nicht, schließlich hatte ich sie ebenfalls gestellt, doch Leonard war sicher nicht homosexuell und Sheldon war … offenbar gar nichts.

Das sagte jedenfalls Berry Kripke, der in der Wohnung gegenüber lebte. Der Mann hatte neben einem Sprachfehler – den er mit einer gewissen Würde trug - ein abartig großes Ego, was mich anfänglich veranlasste, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Es stellte sich allerdings heraus, dass Berry ein netter Kerl war, nachdem ich Klartext mit ihm gesprochen und er seine schmierigen Flirtversuche eingestellt hatte.

So kam es, dass ich an einem verregneten Samstag mit Berry einen kleinen Plausch auf dem Hausflur hielt, als Sheldon mit seinem Wäschekorb unter dem Arm aus unserer Wohnung kam und mich mit purem Entsetzen musterte.

„Auf ein Wort, Mona“, raunzte er in meine Richtung, während er Barry nicht aus den Augen ließ. Solange es ihm in den Kram passte, gab sich Sheldon alle Mühe, die gesellschaftliche Etikette zu verstehen und anschließend zu wahren, aber sobald es um unseren Nachbarn ging, schien er sein gutes Benehmen zu vergessen.

„Dir auch einen guten Abend, Sheldon“, lispelte Barry und winkte ihm mit einem albernen Grinsen im Gesicht zu.

„Such dir einen vernünftigen Logopäden und eine andere Unterkunft. Dann bin ich vielleicht bereit, Höflichkeiten mit dir auszutauschen“, kam prompt die Antwort.

„Ok, ich denke das reicht, Leute“, warf ich ein, aber die beiden hörten mir gar nicht zu. Wo kam nur diese plötzliche Kampfbereitschaft her? Sheldon war ein ausgemacher Feigling, doch bei Barry sah er rot.  
Dieser trat nun einen Schritt auf Sheldon zu. „Die Wohnung war frei und ich bin eingezogen, Cooper. Sie wird nicht wiederkommen, egal ob ich hier bin oder nicht.“

„Wie du meinst, Kripke“, hauchte Sheldon und stellte den Wäschekorb ab, nur um sich in der nächsten Sekunde auf seinen Nachbarn zu stürzen. Die beiden verfielen in ein furchtbares Händegefuchtel, das man von zwei älteren Damen am Wühltisch im Kaufhaus erwartet hätte. Komplett verwirrt von diesem Theater trat ich den Rückzug an. Die beiden waren nicht in der Lage sich ernsthaft verletzen, da war ich mir sehr sicher.

 

\---

 

Während Matt Smith als elfter Doktor über den Bildschirm wirbelte, fragte ich mich, ob Sheldon tatsächlich einen Grund hatte, wütend auf mich zu sein. Schließlich hatte ich nichts getan. Er war es gewesen, der wüste Beschimpfungen durch das Treppenhaus gerufen und diesen albernen Kampf angezettelt hatte.

Den gesamten Tag über hatte Sheldon kein weiteres Wort mehr mit mir gewechselt und wir hatten uns in Stille zu einer Folge Dr. Who zusammengefunden, wobei ich den starken Verdacht hegte, dass wir dieser Serie aus vollkommen unterschiedlichen Gründen verfallen waren.

Die Stille störte mich ein wenig, denn ich war es gewohnt, dass mein Mitbewohner unerbittlich und penetrant jeden Film und jede Serie kommentierte und auseinander nahm, sodass man am Ende nicht mehr sagen konnte, was man überhaupt gesehen hatte. Doch heute blieb sein Mund geschlossen. Wieder warf ich einen Blick auf Sheldon und hoffte insgeheim, er würde lachen, mitfiebern oder Partei ergreifen, doch er tat nichts desgleichen. Stumm und starr saß er auf seinem Platz und hatte die Augen stur auf den Bildschirm gerichtet, bis schließlich der Abspann kam und ich mir eingestehen musste, dass ich durch meine Observation die Hälfte der Folge verpasst hatte.

Sheldon griff nach der Fernbedienung und drückte die Pause-Taste. Dann seufzte er und drehte sich mir zu, um sein Schweigen endlich zu brechen.

„Du solltest dich von Barry Kripke fernhalten. Dieses Individuum ist wie ein lästiger Parasit. Einmal nicht aufgepasst und schon hat es sich eingenistet.“

"Ok", langsam nickte ich und schluckte lächelnd meine Widerworte hinunter. Für eine Diskussion mit Sheldon war ich eindeutig zu müde und so würde ich sicherlich nicht den wahren Grund für sein eigenartiges Verhalten herausfinden. "Ich nehme es zur Kenntnis", sagte ich schließich und Sheldon nickte zufrieden.

"Deine Einsicht überrascht und erfreut mich", sagte er und erhob sich. "Wenn du mich entschuldigen würdest, es ist Zeit zum Schlafengehen."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er im Bad und ich schaltete den Fernseher wieder an, um die Dr. Who Folge erneut zu sehen. Der Schauspieler brachte mich um den Verstand.

\----

 

„Sag schon“, riss Abby mich aus meinen Gedanken. "Schwul oder nicht?"

"Dir ist bewusst, dass er dich hören kann, wenn du so schreist?"

Abby wandte sich langsam zu meinem Physiker um und starrte ihn eine Weile lang an.

„Der ist total weggetreten! Wenn der was hört, würde ich mich wundern. Vielleicht nimmt er Drogen oder ist im Sitzen verstorben. Hast du ihn in den letzten Minuten blinzeln sehen?“

Ohne es zu wollen, musste ich lachen. "Keine Sorge, er ist nicht tot.“

„Nicht?“

„Sheldon ist superintelligent, wer weiß, was da in seinem Kopf vorgeht. Vielleicht knackt er grade eine bahnbrechende Gleichung zu seinem Forschungsgebiet, oder – und das ist meine Ansicht - er träumt einfach nur.“

Abby stützte ihren Kopf mit den Händen ab. "Hm ... wovon könnte jemand wie er träumen?"

 

\---

 

„Was tust du da?“

Sheldon stieß einen Schrei aus und wäre fast von dem Stuhl gefallen, auf dem er stand, um das oberste Fach des Küchenschrankes auszuwischen. Ich konnte sein Gesicht nicht genau erkennen, denn es war dunkel, genau genommen mitten in der Nacht.

„Warum schläfst du nicht“, wollte er aufbrausend wissen.

Mit Mühe kletterte er vom Stuhl und stützte sich schwer an der Arbeitsfläche ab. Ich versuchte die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen zu ignorieren und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Es war kein Wunder, dass er aussah wie der Tod auf zwei Beinen. Schließlich schlief er seit Tagen nicht mehr vernünftig und das mochte an seinen Alpträumen liegen, die ihn so gut wie jede Nacht heimsuchten. Sobald er zu weinen oder zu sprechen begann, war ich meistens hellwach.

Sheldon Cooper mochte noch so emotionslos wirken, in der Nacht holte es ihn ein. Jeder vorsichtige Versuch, darüber zu sprechen wurde erbarmungslos abgeschmettert. Es blieb nur zu hoffen, dass sich unser Verhältnis eines Tages soweit bessern würde, dass er es mir von sich aus erzählen konnte.

Ich warf meinem Mitbewohner einen strengen Blick zu. „Ich hatte Durst. Und was ist mit dir? Du putzt mitten in der Nacht die Küchenschränke?"

Sheldon starrte mich für einige Sekunden mit zusammengekniffen Augen an, dann verschränkte er trotzig die Arme. "Einige Dinge kann man nicht aufschieben", schnappte er, weil ihm offensichtlich nichts Passenderes einfiel. "Es ist meine Wohnung, ich kann putzen was und wann ich will."

„Sheldon, es ist mir ja egal, wann du die Küche aufräumst, aber du solltest dringend mal mit jemandem reden", sagte ich und griff nach seiner Schulter.

Sheldon wich entsetzt zurück. „Wovon sprichst du?“

„Von den Träumen.“

„Welche Träume?“

„Alpträume. Du träumst offenbar schreckliche Dinge und ich kann nicht umhin, das mitanhören zu müssen. Also bitte, … wenn ich dir irgendwie helfen kann, wenn du reden willst … “

Er sah mich mit offenem Mund an und Empörung huschte über sein müdes Gesicht. „Ich möchte darauf verweisen, dass ich nicht unter Alpträumen leide und aufgrund dessen keinen Bedarf an einem … Gespräch habe.“

Er zog mit zitternden Nasenflügeln die Luft ein und kniff den Mund zusammen. Ich war mir nicht sicher was ihn mehr schockiert hatte, meine Hand auf seiner Schulter oder ich als Gesprächspartnerin. Ich beugte mich seiner Starrköpfigkeit, schaltete das Licht an und öffnete den Kühlschrank, um mir eine Wasserflasche zu nehmen. Sheldon stand hinter mir wie eine Statue. Unbeweglich und traurig, mit hängenden Schultern und gesenktem Blick. Obwohl mich dieser Kerl fast täglich an den Rand des Wahnsinns trieb, tat er mir nun doch leid und ich versuchte es ein letztes Mal.

„Du hast deinen Standpunkt klargemacht, das ist ok. Aber gibt es sonst niemanden, mit dem du reden könntest? Einen guten Freund vielleicht. Was ist mit Leonard Hofstadter?“

"Leonard", murmelte Sheldon und schüttelte vehement den Kopf. "Dieser Mann zählt mit Sicherheit nicht zu meinen Freunden und ich leide nicht unter Alpträumen. Wenn es so wäre, würde ich doch wohl davon wissen."

"Aber..."

Er wedelte mit seinem Mikrofasertuch vor meinem Gesicht herum. "Ich sehe dieses Gespräch als beendet an."

Langsam aber sicher verpuffte mein Mitleid. "Ich will dir nur helfen, Sheldon."

Sheldon stieß ein eigenartiges Geräusch aus, das mich an ein verwundetes Tier erinnerte.

„Du kannst mir nicht helfen", sagte er mit einem bitteren Unterton und ließ mich stehen, um in seinem Zimmer zu verschwinden.

 

\---

 

Als ich am nächsten Tag von der Arbeit nach Hause kam, entdeckte ich im Hausflur bei den Briefkästen einen eigenartigen Mann. Er schien auf jemanden zu warten und er war grauenhaft gekleidet. Sein buntes Hemd und der grell gemusterte Pullunder wollten so gar nicht zueinander passen und alles, was ihn ansehnlich machte, waren seine gutmütigen, dunklen Augen, die mich scheu musterten.

Ich lächelte ihm zu und ging an ihm vorbei zu den Briefkästen. Als ich unser Fach öffnete, quollen mir die Briefe förmlich entgegen. Ein weiteres Zeichen dafür, dass Sheldon sich nicht länger an seinen durchstrukturierten Wochenplan hielt, den mir Leonard per E-Mail geschickt hatte. Ich bekam meinen Mitbewohner seit Tagen kaum noch zu Gesicht, weil man mir die Spätschichten aufgebrummt hatte und dazu noch ein Auftritt auf einem Abschlussball gekommen war.

Hinter mir räusperte sich der indisch anmutende Mann und starrte auf das Postfach, das ich soeben zugeklappt hatte, als hinge sein Leben davon ab.

„Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen“, fragte ich. Er hob zögernd einen Finger und zeigte auf das Etikett, auf dem Cooper/Mayer stand. Fragend neigte der den Kopf und schwieg mich an.

„Ja, ich wohne bei Dr. Cooper. Was ist mit dir, wohnst du hier im Haus?“

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Der Kerl ging mir langsam gehörig auf die Nerven. „Kannst du nicht sprechen?“

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Du kannst sprechen, aber nicht mit mir?“ Als ich wieder keine Antwort bekam, drängelte mich an ihm vorbei und ließ ihn einfach stehen, schließlich hatte ich noch andere Dinge zu tun, als Monologe zu halten. Doch er folgte mir bis in den vierten Stock und strapazierte damit gehörig meine Geduld. Ich hatte den Schlüssel schon in der Hand, als ich seinen Atem in meinem Nacken spürte und sich in mir ein starker Fluchtinstinkt ausbreitete. Ich drehte mich ruckartig zu ihm um und unsere Gesichter trennten nur einige Zentimeter.

„Also, ich fasse das mal zusammen: Du wohnst nicht hier, kennst Sheldon Cooper und willst nicht mit mir sprechen, obwohl du es generell kannst. Außerdem verfolgst du mich und verletzt meine Privatsphäre."  
Unglaublicher Weise nickte er eifrig.

„Ich mag es nicht, wenn man mich belästigt! Was immer dein Problem ist, du kannst es gerne der Polizei erzählen, die ich gleich rufen werde, wenn du nicht entweder gehst, oder mir sagst, warum du hier bist.“  
Erst lächelte der Inder, dann machte er große Augen und schüttelte vehement den Kopf. Wild gestikulierend tänzelte vor mir herum.

Hinter uns wurde eine Haustür geöffnet und Barry erschien, einen Müllbeutel in der Hand. Er stutzte, als er meinen wahnsinnigen Verfolger sah.

„Na, wenn das nicht Koothrappali ist“, lispelte er. „Was treibt dich in die Höhle des Löwen?“

Raj drehte sich um und starrte ihn genauso sprachlos an, wie er es zuvor mit mir getan hatte. Berry schien das nicht zu stören. Mit einem breiten Grinsen kam er zu uns rüber und klopfte dem anderen auf die Schulter. „Nur zu deiner Information, Mona ... das hier ist Raj. Er kann nicht mit Frauen sprechen, also nimm‘s nicht persönlich. Das nennt sich selektiver Mutismus.“

Raj nickte und sah mich flehend mit seinen großen Hundeaugen an.

„Oh, ok“, stammelte ich. „Und was will er von mir?“

Barry blickte mich irritiert an. „Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich kann keine Gedanken lesen, Mona. Scheint aber wichtig zu sein, sonst würde er keinen Fuß in dieses Gebäude setzen. Wenn du mit ihm reden willst, biete ihm was Alkoholisches an.“ Er wollte schon weitergehen, hielt aber inne und drehte sich ein letztes Mal zu mir um. „Ist Cooper da?“

„Nein.“

„Auch gut. Dann richte ihm aus, dass ich beim nächsten Mal die Polizei rufe.“

„Warum? Was hat er getan?“

„Er weiß, worum es geht“, sagte Barry und trottete die Treppen hinunter. Raj machte eine ungeduldige Geste und ich war kurz davor, ihm die Tür vor der Nase zuzuschlagen, doch dann kam mir der Gedanke, dass ich von diesen Mann möglicherweise mehr über Sheldon erfahren konnte, vorausgesetzt ich brachte ihn zum Sprechen. Also winkte ich ihn in die Wohnung, wo er augenblicklich zum Kühlschrank eilte und sich meine Weinflasche an die Lippen hielt.

„Hey“, rief ich und versuchte ihn zu stoppen. Doch bevor ich ihn erreichen konnte, begann Raj zu sprechen.

„Du musst Mona Mayer sein, es freut mich, dich endlich kennenlernen zu dürfen. Ich bin Rajesh Koothrappali, Doktor der Astrophysik. Kurz: Raj. Wenn du willst, benenne ich den nächsten Himmelskörper, den ich entdecken werde nach dir." Er grinste mich zufrieden an, doch als ich nicht reagierte, zuckte er nur mit den Schultern und trank einen weiteren Schluck Wein.

Ich stellte missmutig meine Einkäufe auf dem Küchentisch ab und betrachtete meinen ungeladenen Gast. „Selektiver Mutismus, ja?"

"So ist es." Raj nickte bedächtig und schlenderte zum Sofa, wo er sich auf Sheldons Platz fallen ließ. Ohne es zu wollen, zog ich scharf die Luft ein.

„Komm schon“, quiekte Raj. „Sitzt du nie auf seinem Platz, wenn er nicht da ist?“

„Du scheinst Sheldon sehr gut zu kennen“, gab ich zurück.

„Damit könntest du recht haben und weil ich ihn kenne, bin ich mir sicher, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmt und er in Schwierigkeiten ist.“

Das brachte mich zum Lachen, denn Raj hatte den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Mit Sheldon stimmte definitiv etwas nicht. Er war er merkwürdigste Mensch, dem ich bisher begegnet war und ich kannte ihn noch nicht einmal besonders gut. Raj schien meine Gedanken zu erahnen.

„Er ist verrückt, aber er ist in Schwierigkeiten."

„Wie kommst du darauf?“

Raj warf einen hastigen Blick zum Flur, der zu den Schlafzimmern führte. „Ist er wirklich nicht da?“

„Nein!“ Ich schüttelte mit Nachdruck den Kopf. „Als er die Wohnung verlassen hat, trug er seine Bus-Hose. Ich denke, er ist arbeiten.“

„Das glaube ich nicht."

„Warum? Wo sollte er sonst sein?“

„Unsere Arbeitspätze befinden sich auf demselben Flur und ich bin mir sicher, dass Sheldon seit Tagen nicht mehr in seinem Büro war. Du kannst seine Assistentin Alex fragen, die wird es bestätigen."  
"Er hat eine Assistentin?"

"Sie überlegt zu kündigen und niemand würde es ihr verübeln. Howard hat vielleicht recht und es geht mich nichts an, wenn Sheldon sich selbst ins Aus katapultiert, aber ich bin ein feinfühliger Mann."  
„Wer ist Howard?“

„Er ist ein Freund von mir. Gut möglich, dass Howards Abneigung gegenüber Sheldons Wohlbefinden durch Bernadette entstanden ist, denn schließlich war sie mit Amy befreundet und dann war da diese Sache..."

Ich versank in meinen eigenen Gedanken und ließ Raj reden. Sheldon ging nicht zur Arbeit? Er verließ jeden Morgen das Haus und kam erst am frühen Abend zurück. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Jedenfalls barg dieses Verhalten Probleme und die würden sich auch auf mein Leben auswirken. Spätestens dann, wenn Sheldon seinen Teil der Miete nicht mehr zahlen konnte. In dieser Beziehung war ich durchaus egoistisch und deshalb nahm ich mir vor, Licht in die Sache zu bringen, sobald ich meinen Physiker zu fassen bekam.

Raj plapperte immer noch munter vor sich hin, während er nach und nach meine Weinflasche leerte.

„Pennys Verschwinden hat uns alle belastet“, sagte er grade und schien gar nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass ich ihm nicht zuhörte. „Sie ist wie vom Erdboden verschluckt und dabei hat Leonard alles versucht.“

„Ja, das ist dramatisch“, seufzte ich und trommelte auf dem Tisch herum. „Soll ich Sheldon vielleicht etwas ausrichten?“

Raj erhob sich und strich sich den Pullunder glatt. „Sag ihm, Dr. Gabelhauser wird langsam ungemütlich.“

Als er bereits im Treppenhaus stand, drehte er sich zögernd um. „Wir könnten uns zum Essen treffen."

„Fragst du mich nach einem Date?“

Er zuckte mit den Achseln und sah mich mit seinen dunklen Augen unschuldig an. Dann kam er zur Tür zurück, um mir seine Handynummer auf sie Hand zu schreiben.

 

\---

 

Ein leises ‚Klong‘ riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich verspielte mich fürchterlich. Sheldon hatte soeben seine Schlüssel in die Schlüsselschale fallen lassen. Hastig brachte ich mein Klavier zum Verstummen, doch es war zu spät. Schon hörte ich seine Schritte. Er war auf dem Weg zu mir.

„Was ist das für ein Krach“, fragte Sheldon nörgelnd und sah mich vorwurfsvoll vom Türrahmen aus an.

„Ich habe Klavier gespielt“, sagte ich leichthin. „Wenn es dich stört, kann ich meine Kopfhörer anschließen. Dann hast du Ruhe und ich kann üben."

Scheu kam er einen Schritt näher, schob seine Füße förmlich über die Türschwelle. Seine Hände hingen nutzlos neben seinem Körper und er bot einen überaus jämmerlichen Anblick. Das sonst so ordentliche Haar war zerzaust und ein feiner Katzer zierte seine Wange.

„Du spielst also Klavier, wenn ich nicht da bin? Die Nachbarn werden sich beschweren“, hauchte er mit wenig Überzeugung in der Stimme. Seine Finger legten sich auf den Rahmen des Elektroklaviers.

„Sie werden sich nicht beschweren. Mrs. Klawan zum Beispiel hat mir erst vor ein paar Tagen gesagt, wie schön sie es findet, mich spielen zu hören und sie wohnt genau unter uns."

Sheldon seufzte. Er sah sehr erschöpft aus.

„Ich habe zwei Nachrichten für dich“, sagte ich schließlich, als ich die Stille nicht mehr ertragen konnte. „Barry Kripke sagt, er wird beim nächsten Mal die Polizei rufen und dann war ein gewisser Raj Kootra… ich weiß den Nachnamen nicht mehr. Jedenfalls war er hier und hat mir erzählt, dass du seit Tagen nicht mehr zur Arbeit gegangen bist. Ich soll dir sagen, dass Dr. Gabelhauser ungemütlich wird.“

Das zeigte Wirkung. Sheldon starrte mich überrascht an. „Raj war hier“, wollte er mit leiser Stimme wissen. „Wann?“

„Heute am frühen Nachmittag. Was aber viel wichtiger ist: Du gehst nicht mehr zur Arbeit?“

Sheldon neigte geistesabwesend den Kopf und schien nicht gewillt, mir diese Frage zu beantworten.

„Dieser Raj hat meinen Wein getrunken und danach geredet wie ein Wasserfall. Ich hab versucht, es mir zu merken, aber es waren zu viele Informationen auf einmal. Wer zum Beispiel sind Howard und Bernadette? Arbeitest du mit ihnen zusammen?“ Dann fiel mir ein weiterer Name ein, den Raj genannt hatte. „Und es fiel noch ein weiterer Name. Kennst du jemanden, der Penny heißt?"

Plötzlich ließ Sheldon das Klavier los und tastete nach dem zweiten Stuhl, auf den er sich fallen ließ und nach Luft schnappte.

„War Penny hier“, japste er mit bleichem Gesicht und verschluckte sich an seiner eigenen Spucke. Für einen Moment dachte ich, er würde zusammenbrechen oder ohnmächtig werden, doch dann fing er sich wieder.

„Nein, sie war nicht hier, Sheldon. Raj hat lediglich ihren Namen erwähnt. Ist alles in Ordnung?“

Sheldon machte eine ungeduldige Handbewegung. „Es geht mir ausgezeichnet. Was hat Koothrappali gesagt? Hat er sie gesehen? Ist sie in Pasadena?“

„Er hat nur gesagt, dass er nicht verstehen kann, wie sie so spurlos verschwinden konnte. Das ist alles.“ Ich warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu. Vielleicht wurde er krank. Momentan grassierte die Grippe in der Stadt und Sheldon war ein ausgemachter Hypochonder. „Warum ist das so wichtig?“

Sheldon sank in seinem Stuhl zusammen und einen Augenblick verharrte er in grübelnder Stille. Dann sprang er plötzlich wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf und hastete aus dem Raum. Kurze Zeit darauf hörte ich, wie die Haustür mit ungewöhnlicher Wucht ins Schloss fiel.

 

\---

 

Sheldons Ausflug in die weite, böse Welt hatte nicht lange gedauert, denn nach einer geschlagenen Stunde war er wieder da und begab sich in sein Zimmer. Es war kurz nach neun und somit Zeit zum Schlafen. Eine knarrende Diele verriet mir, dass ich richtig lag und Sheldon sich in sein Bett verkrochen hatte. Ich nahm die Kopfhörer ab und wartete. Meistens dauerte es eine knappe Viertelstunde, bevor es losging.

Natürlich enttäuschte mich mein Physiker nicht. Kaum eingeschlafen, suchten ihn seine Alpträume heim und hielten nicht nur ihn in Atem. Bewegungslos hockte ich auf meinem windschiefen Stuhl und lauschte dem leisen Wimmern, dem Weinen und dem knarrenden Bett hinter der Wand, die nicht stabil genug war, um ihm in dieser Angelegenheit eine Privatsphäre zu bieten. Ich fühlte mich recht elend und nicht wohl bei dieser Art des Ausspionierens, aber wenn ich Glück hatte und genau hinhörte, war ich vielleicht in der Lage, Wortfetzen oder Namen aufzuschnappen, mit denen ich ihn später konfrontieren konnte.

Möglicherweise war das ein Weg, ihn zum Sprechen zu bewegen. Ich wurde von einem dumpfen Poltern aus meinen Gedanken gerissen und sprang erschrocken von meinem Stuhl auf. War er etwa aus dem Bett gefallen? Mit ein paar Schritten war ich bei meiner Tür, doch Sheldon war schneller. Er hatte sein Zimmer bereits verlassen und wankte in Richtung Wohnzimmer davon. Ich konnte nicht sagen, ob er wirklich wach war, gut möglich, dass er schlafwandelte.

Ich folgte ihm vorsichtig und sah, wie er die Haustür öffnete und verschwand. Leise durchquerte ich den Raum und späte hinaus auf den Hausflur. Sheldon stand an der Tür zu 4B und klopfte.

 

Klopf, klopf, klopf. „Penny!“

Klopf, klopf, klopf. „Penny!“

Klopf, klopf, klopf. „Penny!“

 

Als niemand öffnete, wiederholte er das Ganze.

„Hau ab, Cooper“, tönte schließlich Barrys verschlafene Stimme hinter der verschlossenen Tür hervor. „Wenn du nicht verschwindest, rufe ich die Polizei.“

  
„Wo ist Penny?“

„Ich sagte: Verschwinde!“ Die Tür wurde nun doch aufgerissen und unser Nachbar erschien schlaftrunken, aber wütend auf dem Flur.

„Hey, du solltest ihn nachts anbinden“, rief er mir zu, als er mich entdeckte. Dann wandte er sich wieder Sheldon zu. „Hör gut zu, Eierkopf! Was immer ihr Spinner da verzapft habt, Penny ist hier ausgezogen und jetzt ist es meine Wohnung. Das ist die letzte Warnung! Beim nächsten Mal lass ich dich abholen, hast du verstanden, Cooper?“

Sheldon drehte sich mit einem panischen Gesichtsausdruck zu mir um. Seine Augen waren groß und ängstlich, als er langsam aber sicher seinen fatalen Irrtum realisierte. Komplett aus der Bahn geworfen stand er da und musste mit ansehen, wie Berry die Tür zuschlug und verschloss.

Ich rieb mir müde die Augen und winkte Sheldon, damit er zurück in die Wohnung kam. Mein Mitbewohner schloss mit zitternden Händen die Haustür hinter sich und taumelte zum Sofa.

„Gibt es irgendetwas, dass ich für dich tun kann, Sheldon“, wollte ich halbherzig wissen.

Mit immer noch blassem Gesicht sah er zu mir auf. „Ich denke, da gibt es etwas.“

„Und das wäre?“

„Ich hätte gerne eine warme Milch. Ich fühle mich aufgewühlt und die gesellschaftliche Etikette verlangt es, dass du mir ein Heißgetränk anbietest. Es ist schon ärgerlich genug, dass du nicht von selbst darauf gekommen bist.“

 

\---

 

Während Sheldon an seiner verdammten Milch nippte, überlegte ich mir, ob es klug war, ihn auf den Vorfall anzusprechen. Doch er kam mir zuvor.

„Ich weiß nicht, was mich dazu bewogen hat, bei Kripke zu klopfen. Ich kann ihn nicht ausstehen. Er steht auf meiner Todfeindliste.“

„Du hast eine Todfeindliste?“

„Natürlich habe ich eine, wer hat die nicht?“

Er sah mich mit solcher Empörung an, dass ich nicht weiter nachhakte. Ich wollte viel lieber wissen, was es mit dieser Penny auf sich hatte, die uns beiden den Schlaf raubte.

„Kannst du dich wirklich nicht erinnern, warum du zu Barry gegangen bist?“

„Ich wollte Penny eine Frage stellen“, sagte er gedankenlos. „Es war überaus wichtig und konnte nicht warten.“

Seine Antwort bereitete mir ein unangenehmes Gefühl in der Magengegend. War Sheldon vielleicht doch verrückt?

„Aber Berry wohnt allein dort. Es gibt keine Penny in 4B.“

Seine Augen musterten mich feindselig. „Es war Pennys Apartment. Sie hat dort 5 Jahre lang gelebt. Ich sehe nicht ein, dass grade Berry Kripke die Unverfrorenheit besessen hat, sich dort einzunisten und ihr Ansehen zu beschmutzen!“

„Willst du damit sagen, dass Penny gestorben ist?“

Sheldon verschüttete fast seine warme Milch. „Du meine Güte, nein!“

Ich seufzte und ließ mich todmüde neben ihn auf das Sofa fallen, was er mit einem tadelnden Schnalzen zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Wenn es ihr gut geht, warum handeln deine Alpträume von ihr?“

„Entschuldige, ich verstehe die Frage nicht“, leierte er hinunter.

Dieses Mal hatte er seine Taktik nicht durchdacht. Dumm stellen war keine gute Idee, denn ich hatte das Thema schon etliche Male angesprochen. Er wusste genau, worum es ging. „Hör auf, es zu leugnen. Wenn du willst, lasse ich beim nächsten Mal ein Tonbandgerät laufen, dann kannst du es dir am nächsten Tag anhören. Gibt es also etwas, das du mir sagen willst?“

Sheldon stellte den Becher weg und sah mich forschend an. Er öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Er war so kurz davor, mich einzuweihen, doch dann schien er es sich anders zu überlegen und seine Miene wurde unlesbar. „Es gibt tatsächlich etwas, dass ich dir sagen möchte, Mona“, erwiderte er und rümpfte die Nase. „Für meinen Geschmack bist du ein wenig zu sehr darauf bedacht, deine Nase in die Angelegenheiten anderer Leute zu stecken. Deine Fragerei frustriert mich und ich gedenke, mich dem nun nicht weiter auszusetzen.“ Er erhob sich und entschwand über den Flur in seinem Zimmer.

Wie so oft blieb ich staunend zurück.


	3. Der stumme Inder

4\. Kapitel - Der stumme Inder

Raj griff wie beiläufig nach meiner Hand, als wir aus dem Restaurant in die milde Abendluft Pasadenas traten. Mein Begleiter warf mir einen verstohlenen Blick zu.

„Und? Wie ist der zweite Eindruck“, fragte er mit seinem weichen indischen Akzent und ich spürte, wie ich gegen meinen Willen lächeln musste. 

„Gut“, antwortete ich und drückte seine Hand. Niemand – ich selbst am allerwenigsten – hätte gedacht, dass es so kommen würde. Ein Date mit Raj.

Natürlich hatte ich Raj Nummer nach seinem ersten skurrilen Auftritt augenblicklich vernichtet und mir vorgenommen, seine klugen braunen Augen aus meinen Gedanken zu verbannen, was auch hervorragend klappte. Doch das Schicksal wollte es, dass sich unsere Wege ein zweites Mal kreuzten und es manifestierte sich in diesem Fall in Form von Sheldon Cooper, der an einem Dienstagabend plötzlich den Drang verspürte, einen Comicbuchladen aufzusuchen. Ich erklärte mich gerne bereit, ihn zu fahren, denn jede gemeinsame Aktivität war ein kleiner Schritt nach vorn zu einem vernünftigen Miteinander. Als wir also durch die klingelnde Ladentür traten, ruhten augenblicklich alle Augen auf mir und ich blieb irritiert stehen, bis Sheldon mir seinen Zeigefinger zwischen die Schulterblätter bohrte.

"Du stehst mir im Weg! Geh schon, wir haben nicht ewig Zeit und um das Verhalten der Anwesenden zu erklären: Es verirren sich nicht oft Frauen an diesen Ort." Er drängelte sich an mir vorbei und fuchtelte mit den Armen herum. „Husch, husch! Es gibt keinen Grund zum Gaffen. Kümmert euch um eure eigenen Angelegenheiten“, giftete er und es zeigte Wirkung.

Als ich schließlich in den Laden trat und die Anwesenden mich einigermaßen zu ignorieren versuchten, kam ein Mann in Wolljacke auf uns zu. Sein Erscheinungsbild war das eines unauffälligen Menschen und alles an ihm erschien durchschnittlich, seine Haarfarbe, seine Augen, seine Mimik, sein Gang. Er war kaum zu ertragen in all seiner Tragikomik und trotzdem fühlte ich mich in seiner Gegenwart nicht unwohl.  
Sheldon nickte ihm zu. "Hallo Stuart."

"Hi Sheldon. Hab dich lange nicht mehr gesehen."

Sheldon schnaubte leise. "Das mag daran liegen, dass ich längere Zeit nicht hier gewesen bin."

"Wohl wahr", sagte der andere langsam und drehte sich jetzt zu mir um. "Hi, ich bin Stuart. Mir gehört der Laden. Wenn ich dir irgendwie helfen kann, sag Bescheid."

"Oh, ich begleite nur Sheldon. Ich bin kein Comicfan", antwortete ich und wünschte, ich hätte doch im Wagen gewartet.

Stuart schien nach Worten zu suchen und es entstand eine peinliche Pause. "Also, wie gesagt, wenn du irgendwas brauchst ... ein Date, emotionale Unterstützung oder ein Abenteuer, du weißt, wo du mich findest."

Ich schluckte und wartete auf ein Zeichen, dass er einen Scherz gemacht hatte, aber Stuarts Blick blieb todernst.

"Ich glaube, ich brauche momentan nichts davon, Stuart."

"Dann beantworte mir eine Frage, nur damit ich weiß, woran ich bin. Du und Sheldon... ?"

„Oh Gott, nein!“ Ich blickte mich hektisch nach meinem Mitbewohner um, doch der schien nichts gehört zu haben und blätterte in einigen Comics herum. "Ich wohne bei ihm, aber wir sind definitiv kein Paar, in keiner Hinsicht."

"Gut zu wissen", antwortete mein Gegenüber und zwinkerte mir zu, als sich ein neuer Besucher durch das Klingeln der Eingangstür ankündigte.

"Hi Raj", sagte Stuart und mein Kopf fuhr herum. Tatsächlich stand dort der Inder aus dem Hausflur. Buntes Hemd unter buntem Pullunder unter blauer Jacke, kombiniert mit grauer Hose und Slippern.

Grade wollte Raj zu einem Gruß ansetzen, als er mich entdeckte und ihm die Worte im Hals stecken blieben. Er gab ein eigenartiges Kätzchen-Jaulen von sich und schlich mit gesenktem Kopf an uns vorbei.  
"Er kann nicht reden, wenn Frauen anwesend sind", klärte Stuart mich auf, aber ich winkte ab.

"Ich kenne Raj bereits. Selektiver Mutismus."

"Woher kennt ihr euch? Ich dachte, Sheldon ist mit den anderen verstritten."

Ich antwortete nicht, sondern beobachtete, wie Raj sich provokativ Sheldon gegenüber stellte und dieser nicht einmal den Blick hob. Verbissen stöberten die beiden Männer stumm in den Comicbüchern.  
Ich ließ Stuart stehen und stellte mich zu den beiden an den Tisch. "Hi Raj! Willst du mich gar nicht begrüßen?"

Er blickte mich mit einer Mischung aus Verzweiflung und Wut an und zuckte mit den Schultern. Doch dann begann er in seiner Tasche zu kramen und zog Stift und Zettel hervor.

'Hi'

„Ebenfalls hi."

'Du hast nicht angerufen'

„Ich hatte viel zu tun."

'Schon ok'

„Um ehrlich zu sein …“ Ich holte tief Luft und sah ihn ernst an. „Der erste Eindruck zählt und du hast bei mir einen sehr fragwürdigen Eindruck hinterlassen."

'Gib mir eine zweite Chance'

Sheldon blickte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen in unsere Richtung, während seine Augenbraue einen eigenartigen Tanz aufführte. Unser Gespräch schien ihm absolut nicht zu gefallen.

"Ok", sagte ich schließlich, wohlwissend, dass ich Sheldon damit aufs äußerste reizte. "Schreib mir deine Nummer noch mal auf. Vielleicht melde ich mich dieses Mal."

 

\---

 

Wir trafen uns in der Cheese Cake Factory, einem Restaurant ganz in der Nähe meiner Wohnung und Raj führte mich in vollkommender Stille zu unserem Platz, denn er war nüchtern erschienen.

Er schaffte es, unsere Getränke zu bestellen, ohne ein einziges Wort gesprochen zu haben und anschließend zückte er Block und Stift.

Während er schrieb, musterte ich sein verändertes Erscheinungsbild. Er trug einen dunklen Anzug, dazu ein weinrotes Hemd mit passender Krawatte. Er sah gut aus, aber irgendwie wollte seine farbenfrohe, schrille Alltagskleidung besser zu ihm passen. Erschrocken über diesen Gedanken, starrte ich auf das Geschriebene:

'Wie ist der zweite Eindruck?'

"Sehr verschwiegen."

'Ich werde ein wenig merkwürdig, wenn ich trinke'

"Keine Sorge, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es schlimmer werden kann. Aber wir könnten es darauf ankommen lassen und einen Wein bestellen, denn irgendwann sind alle Seiten beschrieben und wir können nicht mehr kommunizieren. Was sagst du dazu?"

Bevor ich den Satz beendet hatte, stand die Kellnerin nach Raj's Zuwinken an unserem Tisch und nahm eine Änderung der bestellten Getränke vor.

Der Abend wurde nun doch recht unterhaltsam und nachdem wir unser Essen beendet hatten, schlug Raj vor, mich nach Hause zu begleiten. 

So kam es also, dass wir zu Fuß durch Pasadenas Straßen liefen. 

Hand in Hand. 

„Das freut mich zu hören“, sagte Raj und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

Ich schenkte ihm ein ehrliches Lächeln. „Das Restaurant hat mir auch gefallen.“

Raj nickte eifrig. „Früher waren wir jede Woche hier.“

„Wir?“

„Howart, Sheldon, Leonard und meine Wenigkeit. Penny hat dort gearbeitet.“

Das machte mich hellhörig. „Dieser Name beschäftigt mich schon eine ganze Weile und ich frage mich, wer genau sie ist.“

Raj machte ein ungläubiges Gesicht. „Du wohnst mit Sheldon zusammen und weißt nicht wer sie ist?“

„Wie könnte ich? Sheldon redet kaum mit mir. Ehrlich gesagt ignoriert er mich die meiste Zeit über.“

„So“, sinnierte Raj nachdenklich. „Tut er das? Dann werde ich es dir erzählen.“

Und so erfuhr ich alles über die hübsche blonde Nachbarin, die wie ein Russe trinken, einen Fisch ausnehmen und erwachsene Männer zu Boden ringen konnte. Ich hörte von den Streitigkeiten, die sie regemäßig mit Sheldon gehabt hatte und von Leonards Besessenheit ihr gegenüber. Obwohl Penny sich schließlich auf eine Beziehung zu Leonard einließ, hatte sie weiterhin und trotz der vielen Differenzen und aberwitzigen Wettstreite ein inniges Verhältnis zu meinem Physiker. Für den Rest der Gruppe war es ein Wunder, dass Leonard es schließlich doch geschafft hatte, Penny endgültig an sich zu binden. Man spekulierte über Hochzeitsanträge und Kinder. 

„Wenn alles so gut lief… warum ist Penny dann gegangen?“

„Wie sagt man? Das Beste zum Schluss“, antwortete mein Begleiter du legte einen Arm um mich, was ich wohlwollend zur Kenntnis nahm. „Wusstest du, dass es Pennys Verdienst ist, das wir uns getroffen haben?“

„Wie kann es ihr Verdienst sein? Es war wohl viel eher ein Zufall.“

„Nenn es wie du willst. Aber wenn diese Sache zwischen Sheldon und Penny nicht passiert wäre, wäre Penny noch da, Leonard wäre nicht nach New York geflüchtet, Sheldon wäre noch mit Amy zusammen und meine Freunde wären nicht vollkommen verstritten. Das wiederum würde bedeuten, dass ich nicht meine gesamten Abende mit Cinnamon verbringen müsste. Ich liebe sie über alles, aber sie ist nur ein kleiner Hund.“

Obwohl das todtraurig war, brachte es mich zum Lachen und zu einer weiteren Frage.

„Und wer ist nun wieder Amy?“

„Sheldons Ex-Freundin.“

„Entschuldige“, stammelte ich, weil ich fast gegen einen Laternenpfahl gelaufen wäre. „Sheldon hatte eine Freundin?“

Raj nickte bedächtig und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Nicht so, wie man denken könnte. Aber sie waren zusammen.“

„Offenbar hat irgend ein Ereignis ihre Zweisamkeit gestört“, mutmaßte ich. „Es will mir einfach nicht in den Kopf, dass jemand wie Sheldon eine Freundin hatte.“

Raj‘ Hand lag warm auf meinem Rücken, und er warf mir einen schnellen Seitenblick zu. „Du sagst es. Aber warte ab: Sie trennten sich, weil Sheldon und Penny eine Affäre hatten.“

Überrascht über die Wendung der Geschichte blieb ich kurz stehen. Sheldon sollte eine Affäre gehabt haben? Bei seinem Verständnis von sozialen Gepflogenheiten und seiner Abneigung gegenüber körperlichem Kontakt kam mir das etwas widersprüchlich vor. Wie ich aus Raj‘ Erzählungen entnommen hatte, war Leonard Sheldons bester Freund gewesen. Warum hätte er das alles für etwas wegwerfen sollen, das ihm so wie so missfiel?

„Eine interessante Gesichte“, sagte ich und das war sie tatsächlich. „Das erklärt vieles.“ Leonards Auszug und die angespannte Stimmung zwischen den beiden war nun kein Mysterium mehr und ich begann eine Ahnung gegenüber dem anhaltenden nächtlichen Problem im Hause Cooper/Mayer zu bekommen. 

„Es erklärt gar nichts“, maulte mein Begleiter. „Dank Sheldon wird es nie wieder so sein wie vorher. Er hat meinen Freundeskreis gesprengt und alles nur, weil er mit der schwangeren Freundin seines besten Freundes schlafen musste.“

„Sie war schwanger?“ Ich stolperte fast über meine eigenen Füße. „Ab jetzt wundert mich nichts mehr. Bist du sicher, dass wir nicht von zwei verschiedenen Personen sprechen?“

„Wir konnten es ebenfalls nicht glauben, aber dann hat Penny alles zugegeben.“

Rajs Hand zog mich enger an ihn und plötzlich hatte ich kein Bedürfnis mehr, mich über die Probleme meines Mitbewohners zu unterhalten. Eigentlich ging es heute Abend um mich. Ich hatte ein Date und dieses Date gefiel mir. Es gefiel mir sogar sehr gut.

Wir blieben vor der Eingangstür stehen und Raj musterte mich mit unverhohlener Neugierde. Er sagte nichts, aber ich konnte die Frage bereits erahnen. ‚Sehen wir uns wieder, oder war’s das?‘

Ich hatte mich in der Vergangenheit lediglich von meinem Verstand leiten lassen und meistens hatte mich das nicht weiter gebracht. Also warum nicht mehr Hoffnung in die Intuition legen?

Ich drehte ich mich zu ihm um. "Es ist noch nicht spät ... vielleicht willst du mit raufkommen, einen Kaffee trinken, oder reden oder...."

Raj steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und sah sich um wie ein Krimineller auf Schleichtour. „Ich weiß nicht. Sheldon wird zu Hause sein. Was, wenn er uns erwischt?“

Ich griff nach Rajs Krawatte, was ihn dazu veranlasste, mir einen fassungslosen Blick zuzuwerfen, den ich ignorierte, während ich ihn hinter mir her in den Hausflur zog. „Was soll dann sein? Ich denke, ich kann mitbringen, wen ich will und außerdem ist es nach zehn. Sheldon wird längst schlafen und wir hätten die Kaffeemaschine ganz für uns allein“, flüsterte ich in sein Ohr und gab ihm einen Kuss.

 

\---

 

Natürlich hatte ich mich getäuscht. 

Ich konnte offenbar nicht mitbringen, wen ich wollte. Als ich am nächsten Morgen mit Raj bei einer Tasse Kaffee in der Küche saß und Sheldon unerwartet um die Ecke bog, wurde ich Zeugin eines einzigartigen Schauspiels.

Die beiden Männer hielten in ihren Bewegungen inne und starrten sich eine Weile an. Dann wendete Raj den Blick ab. Nüchtern, wie er war, brachte er in meiner Anwesenheit kein Wort heraus. Es reichte grade für ein krächzendes Geräusch und ein Kopfnicken in Sheldons Richtung.

Sheldon ignorierte das und machte sich in aller Ruhe einen Tee, bevor er das Wort an uns richtete.

„Guten Morgen Raj“, kam es schließlich von ihm, als er sich zu uns an den Küchentisch stellte. „Mein Morgen ist zugegebener Maßen nicht besonders erfreulich, nachdem meine Nachtruhe durch den Lärm gestört wurde, den ihr durch eure … Aktivitäten veranstaltet habt.“

Nun blickte er mich an. „Sicher hat Raj verschwiegen, dass er in dieser Wohnung nicht willkommen ist. Weil ich davon ausgehe, dass du dir darüber nicht bewusst warst, sehe ich von einem weiteren Strike ab. Ich erwarte allerdings, das Raj innerhalb der nächsten Minuten meine Wohnung verlässt und sich hier nicht mehr blicken lässt. Solltest du Einwände dagegen erheben, lass dir gesagt sein, dass ich sicher einen Weg finde, diese zu entkräften.“

Raj gab ein leises Quieken von sich und knallte seine Tasse auf den Tisch. Dann gab er mir demonstrativ einen Kuss und verließ – wer hätte das gedacht – ohne ein weiteres Wort die Wohnung. Als sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss, hatte Sheldon ein scharlachrotes Gesicht und ich ebenfalls –allerdings aus unterschiedlichen Gründen. Natürlich ergriff Sheldon als erster das Wort.

„Es ist mir generell gleichgültig, was du in deiner Freizeit tust und es interessiert mich nicht, mit wem du dich triffst, um deinen niederen Trieben nachzugehen.“ Er zerknüllte vor Wut ein Blatt Papier, das auf seinem Schreibtisch gelegen hatte. „Aber… muss es ausgerechnet Koothrappali sein? Hier, in dieser Wohnung?“

„Was ist denn verdammt noch Mal falsch daran“, fuhr ich ihn an.

Empört drehte er sich zu mir um und schnappte nach Luft. „Was daran falsch ist? Ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll.“

„Jetzt pass mal auf, Sheldon. Wenn du mir keinen vernünftigen Grund für dein schreckliches Verhalten nennen kannst, dann sehe ich nicht ein, warum ich Raj von hier fern halten sollte. So einfach ist das.“

„Das könnte dir so passen!“ Jetzt hatte er wahrhaft rote Wangen und seine Nasenflügel bebten. „Dieser Mann ist mit den unglaublichen Unterstellungen und Lügen Leonards konform gegangen. Wie könnte man von mir erwarten, so einen Menschen in meinen eigenen vier Wänden willkommen zu heißen? Er nannte mich einen Sittenstrolch!“

Ich saß mit offenem Mund da und musste mir ein Lachen verkneifen. „Er hat dich einen Sittenstrolch genannt?“

„Er hat mir unterstellt, ich hätte die Trunkenheit der Frau ausgenutzt, die zu meinen besten Freunden zählte und es scheint der Allgemeinheit entgangen zu sein, dass eben diese Frau vielmehr meine Trunkenheit ausgenutzt hat als ich ihre.“

Sheldon beförderte Raj’s Becher unsanft in die Spüle. Jetzt hatte er sich so richtig in Rage geredet und war nicht mehr zu stoppen.

„Niemand hat sich die Mühe gemacht, meine Version der Geschehnisse anzuhören, Leonard sei Dank! Als Penny in die Wohnung gegenüber zog, ging Leonard davon aus, eine Monopolstellung auf sie zu haben. Es kam ihm nie in den Sinn, dass Penny andere Pläne haben könnte, als ihr Leben an seiner Seite zu verbringen. Wenn jemand Penny vertrieben hat, dann war es Leonard Hofstadter durch seine Nerv tötende Anhänglichkeit!“

Erschrocken über seinen jähen Ausbruch hielt er sich die Hände vor den Mund.

Ich stellte meinen kalten Kaffee auf dem Tisch ab und musterte meinen Mitbewohner ausführlich. Wer hätte gedacht, dass er so gesprächig sein konnte. „Wenn es nicht so war, wie die anderen es schildern… wie war es dann?“

Sheldon ließ sich auf den Sessel fallen und seufzte. „Traurig aber wahr: Du bist die erste Person, die gewillt ist, mich in dieser Angelegenheit anzuhören. Es begann alles mit einem Long Island Icetea.“  
„Was hat ein alkoholisches Getränk mit all dem zu tun?“

Sheldon warf mir einen schnellen, herabwürdigenden Blick zu. „Alles!“

„Ok, wenn ich das richtig verstehe, wart ihr beide betrunken und hattet Sex.“ Sheldon verzog mimosenhaft das Gesicht und schlug die Beine übereinander. „Wenn man betrunken ist, vergisst man durchaus wichtige Tatsachen, oder verdrängt sie zumindest.“

„Du meinst die Tatsache, dass Penny schwanger war?“

Sheldon erhob sich langsam mit misstrauischem Blick. „Woher weißt du das? Ich habe das nicht erwähnt.“

„Raj hat es mir gesagt“, gestand ich kleinlaut und wusste instinktiv, dass ich die vertraute Atmosphäre zerstört hatte.

„Das Gespräch ist beendet“, zischte Sheldon zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und verschwand über den Flur in seinem Zimmer.

Ich trank den Rest meines Kaffees aus und rieb mir die Stirn.


	4. Amy Farrah Fowler

Kapitel 4 Amy Farrah Fowler

Sheldon saß auf seiner Seite des Sofas und las in einem seiner Comicbücher, die er wie Heiligtümer in unzähligen Kisten in seinem Zimmer hortete. Seine Lippen bewegten sich beim Überfliegen der Textblasen und sogar der Hauch eines Lächelns schlich sich in sein Gesicht. 

Ich versuchte, mich wieder auf mein Buch zu konzentrieren, aber das wollte mir nicht so ganz gelingen. Seit Raj mir von Sheldons Freundin Amy erzählt hatte, quälte mich die Neugierde Tag um Tag. Mein Physiker schien voller Überraschungen zu sein und ich hatte wirklich vor, ihn danach zu fragen, aber der richtige Zeitpunkt war bis her nicht gekommen.  
Sheldon blickte auf und sah mich mit leichter Verärgerung an. „Was soll das“, fragte er.

„Was?“

„Du starrst mich an. Ich empfinde das als überaus unangenehm und ich frage mich, was der Grund für dein Verhalten sein könnte. Ist es eine Frage, die du mir stellen willst, oder befindet sich an meiner Kleidung ein Insekt?“ Kaum hatte Sheldon das Wort Insekt gesagt, legte er panisch das Buch weg und begann, seine Kleidung abzuklopfen.

„Da ist kein Insekt. Ich habe eine Frage“, erlöste ich ihn schließlich. „Aber es ist ein etwas pikantes Thema.“

Sheldon stand die Erleichterung ins Gesicht geschrieben und er lehnte sich wieder zurück, sein Comic in der Hand. „Also kein Insekt. Stell schon deine Frage, bevor ich das Interesse an dieser Interaktion verliere.“

„Hattest du je eine Freundin mit dem Namen Amy?“

Sheldon sah mich überrascht an. „Du meinst Amy Farrah Fowler?“

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ihr voller Name ist, aber … ja, ich denke genau die meine ich.“

„Raj! Ich verstehe.“ Er machte ein düsteres Gesicht. „Wie du weißt, kann ich eure… Liaison nicht gut heißen und ich kann nur hoffen, dass du dich diesbezüglich an unsere Abmachungen hältst.“

Die Abmachung war, dass ich Raj nicht in diese Wohnung ließ, allerdings das Recht hatte, mich an anderen Orten mit ihm zu treffen. Es mussten allerdings Orte sein, die nicht von Sheldon aufgesucht wurden. In meinem Zimmer unter einem Haufen Handtüchern lag ein Schnellhefter, der unsere Abmachung in schriftlicher Form enthielt. Ich hatte diesen Unsinn zwar unterschrieben, hatte aber nicht vor, mir von Sheldon Vorschriften machen zu lassen.

„Natürlich halte ich mich an die Abmachung“, log ich mit einem beruhigenden Lächeln. 

Sheldon musterte mich, dann sah er sich um, als würde er seinen Fluchtweg planen. Schließlich nickte er widerwillig. „Ja, sie war meine Freundin.“

„Bis du sie betrogen hast?“ Hatte ich das wirklich gefragt? Betrogen bedeutete, dass Sheldon ein Sexualleben hatte und das wollte ich mir noch viel weniger vorstellen als die dubiose Freundin Amy.   
Sheldon zuckte jedoch nicht mit der Wimper, als er sagte: „Das ist korrekt. Wenn man es genau betrachtet, habe ich sie betrogen.“

„Mit der schwangeren Freundin deines besten Freundes?“

„Ja“, kam die frostige Antwort. 

„Ok, es tut mir leid. Das ist offenbar ein ganz schlechtes Thema.“

Sheldons Augenbraue führte einen witzigen Tanz auf, dann sprang er ohne Vorwarnung auf. Bei meinem letzten Versuch, mit ihm über Penny zu sprechen, war er vor mir geflüchtet und so machte ich mir keine großen Hoffnungen, dass er dieses Mal sein Schweigen brechen würde. Viel eher erwartete ich eine Strafpredigt und versteckte mich vorsichtshalber hinter meinem Buch, doch es kam ganz anders und wieder einmal schaffte er es, mich vollkommen zu überraschen.

„Ich verstehe nicht, wieso sie es niemandem erzählt hat! Wenn ich von diesen Umständen gewusst hätte…“ Er geriet sichtlich ins Stocken. „Ich kann nicht ausschließen, dass es nicht trotzdem geschehen wäre. Dieses ganze Desaster hat seine Ursache im übermäßigen Alkoholkonsum seitens Penny und meiner Leichtgläubigkeit gegenüber Pennys Getränkeauswahl.“

„Aber du … du bist Sheldon“, rief ich aus, weil mir keine bessere Erklärung in den Sinn kommen wollte. „Wie konnte es so weit kommen? Viel wichtiger: Hatte es eine Bedeutung für dich?“

Sheldon blickte mich an, als sähe er mich zum ersten Mal. „Nach meinem Kenntnisstand hatte diese … zwischenmenschliche Interaktion für Penny keinerlei Bedeutung. Ergo spielt es keine Rolle, ob es für mich von Bedeutung war oder nicht.“

„Komm schon, Sheldon! Es war von irgendeiner Bedeutung, sonst wäre es nicht passiert.“

Sheldon antwortete nicht, ließ sich aber wieder auf dem Sofa nieder und begann zu lesen, als wäre nichts passiert. „Ich denke, ich werde darauf nicht antworten. Es steht dir frei, mir in vollkommener Stille Gesellschaft zu leisten, oder dich zurückzuziehen.“

Verdammt!

 

\---

 

„Es tut mir wirklich leid!“ Ich versuchte, - das Handy zwischen Ohr und Schulter - in meine Strumpfhose zu steigen, was gar nicht so einfach war, wenn man die Zeit vergessen und zu spät für eine Abendvorstellung in einer gut besuchten Bar war. „Ich bin so gut wie auf dem Weg. Macht euch keinen Kopf.“ 

Endlich vom Handy befreit schaffte ich es, in meine Kleidungsstücke zu kommen und griff nach meinen Ohrringen. Aber kaum hatten meine eingecremten Finger die kleinen Stecker gepackt, entglitt mir das Ganze und der verdammte Ohrring hüpfte über den Boden und auf meinen Wandschrank zu, in dem er verschwand. 

Fluchend und schimpfend kniete ich mich hin und begann den Holzboden des Schrankes abzutasten. Wieso passierten diese kleinen Missgeschicke immer in den ungünstigsten Momenten? Meine Finger fuhren über die Rillen im Holz und plötzlich wackelte eines der Bodenbretter bedenklich. Ich stutzte und griff mit beiden Händen danach. Tatsächlich konnte ich das Brett einfach hochheben. Darunter befand sich ein schmaler Hohlraum, in dem etwas lag.

 

\---

 

„Guten Tag, mein Name ist Amy Farrah Fowler, mit wem spreche ich?“

„Hi, Amy. Mein Name ist Mona Mayer. Du kennst mich nicht und wir sind uns noch nie begegnet, aber ich würde dir gerne ein paar Fragen stellen?“

„Bezüglich welchem Thema?“

„Bezüglich Sheldon Cooper.“

„Woher haben Sie diese Nummer?“

„Ein Freund hat sie mir gegeben.“

„Ich habe nicht vor, mit Ihnen über Sheldon Cooper zu sprechen.“

„Warum nicht?“

„Wer sind Sie?“

„Ich bin seine Mitbewohnerin.“

„Das kann ich mir schwerlich vorstellen. Ich glaube nicht, dass Sheldon damit einverstanden wäre, wenn ich Ihnen Informationen über ihn gebe, ohne Ihre wahre Identität zu kennen. Wenn Sie sich für seine Arbeit interessieren, können Sie seine Publikationen im Internet finden, oder ihn selbst danach fragen. Einen schönen Tag, Mona Mayer.“

So war das Gespräch gelaufen, das ich in unserer kurzen Pause zwischen zwei Auftritten mit Amy Farrah Fowler geführt hatte. Jetzt verstand ich, wieso Sheldon und diese Frau eine Beziehung gehabt hatten. Sie waren beide gleichermaßen bizarr. Trotzdem hatte das Telefonat meine Neugierde nicht im Geringsten gemildert. Ganz im Gegenteil hatte ich nun das Gefühl, erst recht die Wahrheit ans Licht bringen zu müssen, was immer die Wahrheit war. Doch wie? Raj hatte mir alles gesagt, was er wusste und Amy wollte nicht mit mir sprechen. Warum fand ich in einem Geheimfach in meinem Wandschrank einen leeren Brief, der an Sheldon adressiert war?

Ich ließ mich gegen den Verstärker sinken. Der Auftritt hatte mich geschafft und ich konnte für die nächsten Wochen keine weiteren Hochzeiten ertragen. Zu Hause warteten auf mich mein apathischer Mitbewohner und ein leerer Kühlschrank.

Sheldon hatte seine Einkaufstouren eingestellt. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wovon er sich ernährte, aber mein Magen knurrte. Müde gähnte ich und steckte das Handy weg. Dieser Anruf hatte mich sehr deprimiert, denn nachdem die Beziehung zu Sheldon sich in den vergangenen Tagen ein wenig gebessert hatte, schien nun alles wieder in sich zusammen zu fallen.

„Was machst du da, willst du nicht beim Abbau helfen“, rief Tyler und sah mich mit gespieltem Ärger an. Er trug eine Rolle Kabel und hatte die Hemdsärmel hochgerollt Auch er sah müde aus, aber das mochte daran liegen, dass seine Freundin ein Baby erwartete und nächste Woche der Stichtag war.

Widerwillig erhob ich mich und folgte Tyler zu seinem klapprigen blauen VW Bus. Wir wollten alle nach Hause. Jeff, Tyler, Levin und ich. Eine eingeschworene Gesellschaft, die sich selbst von der bizarrsten Hochzeit nicht unterkriegen ließ.

Ich stupste Tyler an, der dicht neben mir ging. „Hör mal, kann ich dich etwas fragen?“

„Was immer du willst“, antwortete er und grinste mich an.

„Mische ich mich zu sehr in das Leben anderer Leute ein?“

„Hä?“ 

„Es geht um Sheldon…“

„Wer oder was ist denn nun dieser Sheldon? Ständig redest du von ihm, aber wir haben ihn noch nie gesehen“, rief Levin hinter mir und blinzelte sich das Haar aus den Augen. Er war damit beschäftigt, sein geliebtes Schlagzeug auseinander zu nehmen. 

Meistens machten mich 3 Stunden Gesang am Stück müde und zufrieden, aber diese verrückte Geschichte meines Mittbewohners ließ mich nicht mehr los. Dabei hatte Sheldon es an sich gar nicht verdient, dass man sich damit befasste. Nach allem, was ich bisher wusste, hatte er sich nicht besonders gut benommen. Trotzdem schien mir irgendetwas an der Geschichte merkwürdig zu sein. Es wollte sich aus den einzelnen Teilen einfach kein Gesamtbild zusammenfügen. 

„Sheldon ist eben Sheldon“, antwortete ich hilflos.

„Bring ihn doch mal mit.“

„Das ist nicht so einfach.“ Zusammen mit Tyler hievte ich den Verstärker in den Wagen. „Sheldon ist kein Menschenfreund.“

„Sind wir doch auch nicht“, raunte Jeff aus dem Wageninneren und erschreckte uns damit alle fast zu Tode. 

 

\---

 

Entspannt saß ich auf Raj’s Sofa und betrachtete sein neues Elefantenkissen, während er aufmerksam dieses geheimnisvolle Stück Papier hin und her drehte.

„Was sagst du dazu“, wollte ich ungeduldig wissen und ließ meinen Kopf träge auf die Sofalehne sinken.

„Was soll ich dazu sagen? Das ist ein leerer Briefumschlag, der an Sheldon adressiert ist. Woher hast du den? Wenn Sheldon erfährt, dass du seine Post öffnest, sitzt du schneller auf der Straße, als du das Wort Strike sagen kannst.“

„Ich habe schon so viele Strikes, dass ich aufgehört habe zu zählen. Bis jetzt hat Sheldon allerdings keine seiner Drohungen umsetzt. Der Brief kommt aus meinem Wandschrank. Um genau zu sein kommt er aus einem Geheimfach. Ich weiß wie albern sich das anhört, aber da gibt es wirklich ein Geheimfach unter einem losen Brett.“

„Ein Geheimfach im Wandschrank“, murmelte Raj und seine Mundwinkel deuteten ein anerkennendes Lächeln an. „Hast du da zufällig auch einen Ring mit elbischem Schriftzug gefunden?“

Ich warf ihm einen irritierten Blick zu, doch er winkte ab. „Vergiss das. Der Brief lag in Leonards Zimmer, aber er war an Sheldon gerichtet. Wir wissen nichts über den Inhalt, aber der muss sehr interessant gewesen sein, wenn Leonard ihn versteckt oder vielleicht sogar abgefangen hat. Hast du dir die Schrift genau angesehen? Sehr geschwungen. Sicher hat das eine Frau geschrieben.“

„Welche Frau würde Sheldon Briefe schreiben?“

Raj zuckte mit den Schultern. „Da gibt es nicht viele. Lass mich überlegen… Amy, seine Schwester Missy, seine Mutter oder seine Großmutter … Penny?“

Ich starrte Gedankenverloren an die Decke, die mit unzähligen Klebesternen verziert war. Raj war eben mit Herz und Seele ein Astrophysiker. Ich liebte seine Wohnung, es gab keinen gemütlicheren Ort. Vielleicht hatte unsere Begegnung wirklich unter einem guten Stern gestanden. Ich hatte jedenfalls das Gefühl, dass es so war.

Verträumt warf ich einen Blick auf Raj, der grade Cinnamon auf das Sofa hob und fasste einen Entschluss. Amy Farrah Fowler würde mir nicht so leicht davon kommen, schließlich ging es um meinen Seelenfrieden.

 

\--

 

Als ich Amys Labor betrat, war sie grade dabei ein Gehirn zu sezieren. Mit ruhiger Hand hielt sie das Skalpell und ihr Gesicht zeigte vollkommene Konzentration. Es schien, als hätte sie mein Eintreten gar nicht bemerkt. Ihr glattes, dunkles Haar war zusammen gebunden und sie trug eine klobige Schutzbrille. Kurz bevor sie die Klinge in die Gehirnwölbungen sinken ließ hielt sie plötzlich inne und hob den Blick.

„Mona Mayer, habe ich Recht? Ich habe nichts mehr dazu zu sagen.“

Überrumpelt starrte ich sie einen Moment lang an. „Hi“, war alles was ich zustande brachte.

Amy Farrah Fowler hob ihr Skalpell und fuchtelte damit in meine Richtung. „Ich sagte doch, dass ich nicht darüber reden möchte. Ich habe mit Sheldon Cooper abgeschlossen und ich ziehe es vor, dieses Kapitel meines Lebens ruhen zu lassen.“

Beschwichtigend hob ich die Arme und zog den leeren Brief aus meiner Hosentasche. „Wenn es nicht wirklich wichtig wäre, würde ich nicht hier stehen. Wie ich bereits erwähnt habe, lebe ich mit Sheldon zusammen und vielleicht kannst du mir einige Dinge erklären, damit ich ihn besser verstehen kann. Ich weiß nicht, wen ich sonst fragen könnte. Ich kenne die Geschichte mit Penny und Sheldon, aber mir kommt das alles unstimmig vor. Irgendjemand hat gelogen und ich denke, dass es nicht Sheldon sein kann.“

Amy verharrte in ihren Bewegungen, dann legte sie das Skalpell zur Seite und blinzelte mich an. Ihre grauen Augen schienen mich förmlich aufzuspießen. „Was soll das bedeuten? Wenn es jemanden gibt, der die Wahrheit leugnet, dann ist es allein Sheldon.“

Sie nahm die Schutzbrille ab und durchquerte den Raum, um die Labortür zu schließen und zu versperren. Wieder an ihrem Arbeitsplatz legte sie das Gehirn behutsam zurück in seinen Behälter, bevor sie sich auf ihren Hocker setzte und erneut zu sprechen begann. „Ich traf Berry Kripke, der mir bestätigen konnte, dass du mit Sheldon unter einem Dach lebst. Ich bewundere deine Hartnäckigkeit, doch es ist eine feststehende Tatsache, dass Sheldon Cooper mit meiner besten Freundin geschlafen hat und ebenso steht es außer Frage, dass dies weitreichende Folgen hatte. Ich beendete unsere Beziehung.“

„Ich hätte das gleiche getan“, stimmte ich ihr zu. „Penny scheint eine ziemliche Schlampe gewesen zu sein.“ 

„Das entspricht nicht der Wahrheit.“ Amy schüttelte nun vehement den Kopf. „Du lebst mit Sheldon zusammen, also muss dir bekannt sein, wie er zu physischem Kontakt steht.“

„Er verabscheut Berührungen sämtlicher Art“, sagte ich. „Es fängt schon bei einem Händeschütteln an. Aber was hat das mit Penny zu tun?“

Amy blickte mich aufmerksam an und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Penny fiel es nicht schwer, einen Mann ins Bett zu bekommen, das gebe ich zu. Aber Sheldon? Ich habe mir an ihm die Zähne ausgebissen und er hat niemals Interesse an derlei Aktivitäten gezeigt oder geäußert. Wie hat sie es angestellt? Ich habe sie gefragt, aber sie hat dazu geschwiegen. Vielleicht wollte sie es mir nicht schwerer machen, als es ohnehin schon war.“

Langsam dämmerte mir, was geschehen war. Wie aus einem dichten Nebel tauchte plötzlich ein Szenario vor meinem inneren Auge auf. Die Beziehung zu Amy hatte Sheldons emotionales Empfinden gefördert und von Raj wusste ich, dass die Beziehung zwischen Penny und Leonard ins Schwanken geraten war. Es entsprach nicht Sheldons Naturell, sich über betrunkene Frauen herzumachen, soviel war klar. Ebenso wenig hätte Penny die Chance gehabt, ihn zu verführen, wenn… ja, wenn… 

„Sie fühlten sich zueinander hingezogen“, entfuhr es mir. „Die Chemie stimmte, der Zeitpunkt war günstig. Niemand hat irgendjemanden ausgenutzt oder überrumpelt. Es ist einfach passiert, weil es irgendwann passieren musste.“

„Richtig.“ Amy hatte den Kopf gesenkt. „Ich beendete meine Beziehung zu Sheldon Cooper nur aus einem einzigen Grund: Er liebte mich nicht. Dass Penny schwanger gewesen sein soll, war für mich nicht von Bedeutung. Auch der Seitensprung an sich war nicht das Problem. Aber mit jemandem leiert zu sein, der die entgegengebrachte Liebe und Anerkennung nicht erwidert…“ Sie sprach nicht weiter. Mit einer brüsken Bewegung strich sie ihren weißen Kittel glatt.

Ich spürte, dass sie nichts mehr sagen wollte, aber es gab noch einen Punkt, den ich unbedingt ansprechen musste. „Pennys Schwangerschaft ist ebenfalls eine Sache, die ich nicht verstehe. Hat sie es dir nicht erzählt? Wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, war sie deine beste Freundin. Du hättest es doch wissen müssen.“ 

„Darüber habe ich lange nachgedacht“, sagte sie und blinzelte mich widerwillig an. „Wenn Penny vor dieser desaströsen Nacht von ihrer Schwangerschaft gewusst hätte, hätte zumindest ich es erfahren. Allerdings war es lediglich Leonard, der uns davon berichtete, nachdem Penny verschwunden war. Wir konnten sie nicht mehr danach befragen und ich zweifelte seine Behauptung offen an. Er konnte meine Bedenken jedoch zerstreuen, denn er hatte ein Ultraschallbild. Er bot sogar an, bei ihrem Arzt anzurufen, um es bestätigen zu lassen.“

„Also war er der einzige, dem sie es erzählt hat.“

„Merkwürdig, nicht wahr? Sheldon und Leonard haben sich natürlich furchtbar gestritten, doch dieses Thema kam erst später auf. Es war nie Inhalt ihrer Streitigkeiten.“

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass Leonard die Wahrheit gesagt hat?“

Amy dachte darüber nach. „Nein“, sagte sie schließlich. „Seine Beweisführung war gut, aber nicht restlos überzeugend. Was passiert ist, hat Leonard tief in seinem Stolz und seiner Würde gekränkt und ich konnte Pennys derzeitigen Aufenthaltsort bis jetzt nicht ausfindig machen, um mich zu überzeugen.“

Amy erhob sich und schloss die Tür wieder auf. Die Audienz war unwiderruflich beendet. 

„Willst du damit sagen, dass er alles nur erfunden hat?“

Sie warf mir ein schiefes, freudloses Lächeln zu. „Ich kann es ihm nicht beweisen.“

Plötzlich erinnerte ich mich an den Brief, den ich in der Hand hielt. „Hast du Sheldon diesen Brief beschrieben“, fragte ich hastig und hielt ihn ihr hin. Amy warf einen schnellen Blick darauf und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist Pennys Handschrift“, sagte sie und schloss die Tür ohne ein weiteres Wort.

 

\---


	5. Sheldons Rätsel

Die Arbeit schien nicht enden zu wollen und als ich endlich die schwarze Baumwollschürze ablegen durfte, konnte ich gar nicht schnell genug nach Hause kommen. Ich mochte meinen Job im Restaurant, aber viel mehr mochte ich die Auftritte mit der Band. Ich hatte schon unzählige Male auf der Bühne gestanden, doch die letzten Stunden vor dem Auftritt waren jedes Mal eine Zerreißprobe für meine Nerven. Besonders, wenn ich direkt von einem Job in den nächsten wanken musste.

Als ich die Wohnungstür aufstieß, schoss mir der beißende Geruch nach Reinigungsmitteln in die Nase. Die Küche glänzte förmlich und der Holzboden sah aus wie frisch geschliffen und poliert. Was war hier los? Ich bekam das Gefühl, dass mein ohnehin schmales Zeitfenster gleich bedrohlich schrumpfen würde. Langsam tastete ich mich weiter vor und fand Sheldon schließlich auf dem Badezimmerboden, wo er die Fugen mit einer Zahnbürste schrubbte. 

Sein Gesicht war vor Anstrengung krebsrot und seine Nasenspitze berührte fast die Fliesen. Alles an ihm wirkte seltsam derangiert und aufgewühlt. Sein Haar, die Heftigkeit, mit der er seine Arbeit ausführte und ebenfalls der verbissene Gesichtsausdruck.

Ich hatte schon viele eigenartige Momente mit ihm erlebt, aber dieser war derjenige, der mich am meisten ängstigte. Etwas hatte Sheldon komplett aus der Bahn geworden und ich konnte noch nicht einmal andeutungsweise sagen, was es gewesen war. 

„Sheldon“, fragte ich sanft.

Er drehte ruckartig den geröteten Kopf und starrte mich sekundenlang mit einem irren Blick an. „Was ist? Ich bin beschäftigt.“

„Mit den Fugen des Badezimmers, das sehe ich. Was nimmst du dafür? Chlor? Du solltest dringend mal ein Fenster öffnen oder eine Pause einlegen.“

Nun hob mein Physiker doch die Nase vom Boden und warf mir einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Dieser Boden ist übersäht mit mikroskopisch kleinen Monstern! Hast du eine Vorstellung, worauf du deine Füße stellst?“

„Aber wir desinfizieren den Boden wöchentlich mit Lysol. Was soll denn da überleben?“

Sheldon senkte den Blick und versuchte vergeblich seine Gesichtsmuskulatur zu kontrollieren. Seine ungesund wund aussehenden Hände krallten sich in seine Knie. 

„Es ist aber nicht sauber, es ist nicht genug“, schrie er plötzlich mit einer Heftigkeit, die ich nicht erwartet hatte. Ich versuchte, den Chlorgeruch zu ignorieren, der mir in der Nase brannte und meine Augen tränen ließ und ging neben Sheldon in die Hocke, um ihm die Zahnbürste abzunehmen.

„Worum geht es wirklich?“

Sheldons Blick traf den meinen und plötzlich hatte ich das Gefühl zu ihm durchdringen zu können, so als würde die wirbelnde Schicht aus Abweisung und Schrulligkeit für einen Moment zurückweichen und den Menschen dahinter offenbaren.

„Ich kann sie nicht finden“, sagte er schließlich.

 

\---

 

Sheldon griff nach meiner Hand und zog mich vom Boden hoch. Es war das erste Mal, dass er mich berührte. Trotz der beängstigenden Situation fühlte ich mich seltsam ergriffen, als er mich hinter sich her in sein Zimmer zog. 

Über dem Bett hingen gerahmte Comichefte und der Inhalt der Regale war penibel geordnet. Ein blauer Vorhang verdeckte das Fenster und es war unangenehm kühl. Vor sich hinmurmelnd ließ Sheldon mich los und begann damit, etwas in seinen Regalen zu suchen.

Schließlich holte er eine kleine Pappschachtel aus einer Schublade seiner Kommode hervor. Sheldon nahm den Deckel ab und kippte den Inhalt auf die Tagesdecke seines Bettes. Ich entdeckte eine Blütenhaarspange, einen lila Würfel, dessen Augen aus rosa Herzen bestanden, meinen verschwundenen Stift, ein Metallschild, auf dem der Name Penny stand und zu guter Letzt ein Foto. 

Es zeigte eine blonde Frau, die lächelnd in die Kamera blickte. Ihr leicht gewelltes Haar rahmte ihr Gesicht ein und ich konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie hübsch war. Etwas an ihrer Mimik ließ das Leben plötzlich leichter erscheinen, sonniger. Das Foto sah abgegriffen aus. An den Ecken hatten sich Eselsohren gebildet und jemand hatte wohl ein Glas darauf abgestellt. Als ich die Hand danach ausstrecken wollte, kam mir Sheldon zuvor. Er hob das Bild auf, als sei es sein persönliches Heiligtum und steckte es in seine Hosentasche. Er blickte mich scheu an.

„Das ist alles“, sagte er mit gepresster Stimme. „Sie könnte überall sein, Mona. Ich hätte einen Anhaltspunkt finden müssen, einen Hinweis. Jemand mit Pennys Naivität und Einfältigkeit kann seine Spuren nicht so effizient verwischen.“ Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und ließ sie in der nächsten Sekunde wieder sinken. „Ich habe alles versucht, was in meiner Macht stand. Ich habe mit ihrer Familie gesprochen, mit ihrem Arbeitgeber, sogar mit ihren furchtbaren Freundinnen. Ich bin jedem Hinweis nachgegangen und konnte nichts erreichen. Ich kann sie nicht finden.“

Ich holte tief Luft und versuchte, Ruhe zu bewahren. Mein ohnehin schmales Zeitfenster schmolz dahin, aber ich fühlte, dass ich hier an einem Wendepunkt stand. Sheldon ließ mich teilhaben und das durfte ich unter keinen Umständen zerstören. „Du hast mir erzählt, dass es dir nichts bedeutet hat, aber ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass das nicht stimmt. Du liebst sie.“

Sheldon sah mich nicht an und ließ sich auf sein Bett sinken. „Liebe ist ein sehr dehnbarer Begriff“, sagte er. „Aber ich weiß, dass Penny ein Kind von Leonard bekommt und ich muss sie finden.“

„Was?“

Er blickte gequält zu mir auf. „Leonard war mein Freund. Ich habe einen fatalen Fehler begangen und es ist meine Pflicht, wenigstens dafür zu sorgen, dass er sein Kind sehen kann.“

„Aber“, begann ich und wusste nicht, was ich dazu sagen sollte. Sheldon hatte keine starke soziale Ader. Er war auf seinen eigenen Vorteil bedacht. Wie kam es, dass er nun all seine Interessen in den Hintergrund stellte. Hatte er tatsächlich derartige Probleme mit seinem emotionalen Empfinden? Wusste er wirklich nicht, was er für Penny empfand?

Mein Handy begann zu klingeln, aber ich ignorierte es. „Du suchst also Penny nicht, weil du sie zurück haben willst, sondern wegen des Kindes eines anderen Mannes?“

„Das ist korrekt.“ Er schnaubte verächtlich. „Ich sagte es bereits: Penny ist nicht an einer andauernden romantischen Beziehung zu mir interessiert und ich werde das akzeptieren.“  
„Hat sie dir das so gesagt, oder war es Leonard?“

Wieder klingelte mein verdammtes Handy und Sheldon wurde nervös. „Willst du das Gespräch nicht annehmen?“

„Klar“, murmelte ich gedankenverloren und drückte das Gespräch weg. „Es ist Jeff. Heute Abend haben wir einen Auftritt und ich bin spät dran.“

Sheldon widmete sich wieder den Gegenständen auf seiner Tagesdecke.

„Sheldon?“

Er sah mich fragend an. 

„Du solltest dir die Frage stellen, wieso Leonard nicht selbst nach seinem Kind sucht.“

„Wie soll er in New York arbeiten und gleichzeitig in Kalifornien nach Penny suchen?“

„Weiß er, dass du sie suchst?“

Sheldon schüttelte verstockt den Kopf. Seine Hände waren immer noch rot und an einigen Gelenken hatte er sich die Haut aufgescheuert. Sein Unterkiefer zitterte gefährlich. „Es ist sinnlos. Er will nicht mit mir sprechen.“

„Na ja, du hast mit seiner Freundin geschlafen“, sagte ich. „Lassen wir dieses dubiose Baby mal außer Acht. Etwas Schlimmeres kann man seinem Freund nicht antun.“

„Obwohl du es ja nicht geplant hast. Es war ein Unfall“, fügte ich hastig nach einem Blick auf sein empörtes Gesicht hinzu. Das schien ihn ein wenig zu besänftigen.

„Ein Unfall“, stimmte er schließlich zu, doch seine Augen sagten eindeutig etwas anderes. „Es war ein Unfall.“

 

\---

 

Mit einem schlechten Gewissen ließ ich meinen Physiker schließlich allein und es fiel mir an diesem Abend wirklich schwer, abzuschalten. Die Bar war gut besucht, die Leute bei guter Stimmung und trotzdem wollte diesmal der Funke nicht überspringen. Meine Gedanken hingen immer noch an Sheldons gequältem Gesicht. 

Ich hätte ihm von Amys Verdacht erzählen sollen, aber ich hatte es nicht über mich gebracht. Vielleicht war diese verrückte Suche nach Leonards Baby alles, was ihn noch aufrecht hielt. Dieser Schritt musste gut überlegt sein und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür je kommen würde.

Als ich weit nach Mitternacht nach Hause kam, fand ich Sheldon schlafend auf dem Sofa vor. Die Fernbedienung hing gefährlich wackelig in seiner Hand und sein Kopf war auf die Sofalehne gesunken. Auf dem Tisch vor ihm lag die Dr. Who Blue-Ray Box und sein Mund stand ein Stück offen. Sheldon hatte letztendlich immerhin eine Lösung für seine Alpträume gefunden. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ich ihn hier fand. Ich entwand ihm vorsichtig die Fernbedienung und breitete eine Wolldecke über ihm aus. Mehr konnte ich nicht tun. Wenn ich ihn aufweckte, würde er in sein Bett zurückkehren und das Theater würde von neuem beginnen.

Ich blieb eine Weile neben ihm sitzen und beobachtete, wie sein Brustkorb sich mit einer hypnotischen Gleichmäßigkeit hob und senkte, bevor ich mich in mein Zimmer schleppte und augenblicklich in einen Traumlosen Schlaf fiel.

 

\---

 

„Du hast mit Amy Farrah Fowler gesprochen?“

Jetzt war es raus. Zwei Wochen nach meinem Gespräch mit Amy und Sheldons Putzaktion war es mir einfach herausgerutscht und das sicher nicht mit der von mir angestrebten Umsichtigkeit. Es war eher ziemlich plötzlich und ohne Umschweife ans Licht gekommen.

‚Ich habe übrigens mit Amy Farrah Fowler gesprochen!‘ 

Zugegeben, was war nicht grade feinfühlig gewesen, aber immer noch besser als über Sheldons Verdauungstrakt reden zu müssen während wir Wäsche falteten. Er hatte es aufgegeben, mich wegen der unterschiedlichen Farben zu tadeln, die ich zusammen wusch und wir schafften es, an den meisten Samstag Abenden eine friedliche Koexistenz walten zu lassen, in der jeder seine Wäsche so waschen konnte, wie er wollte. Jetzt schien Sheldon seine Wäsche allerdings vergessen zu haben, denn er lief unruhig in dem kleinen Raum auf und ab, während ich den Trockner anstellte. 

„Was um alles in der Welt hat dich dazu verleitet“, rief Sheldon mit hoher Stimme.

Langsam drehte ich mich zu ihm um. „Mir sind Unstimmigkeiten in deiner Geschichte aufgefallen und ich glaube, dass jemand gelogen hat.“

Er blieb stehen und sah mich wutentbrannt an. „Ich lüge nicht! Das erfordert gute Vorbereitung und es ist oft schwer die Lüge lange genug aufrecht zu erhalten und dabei glaubwürdig zu erscheinen. Lügen sind überaus anstrengend.“

„Dich meine ich gar nicht. Aber was ist zum Beispiel mit diesem Baby von dem niemand wusste? Alles kommt mir halbwegs glaubhaft vor, aber das Baby nicht.“

„Alle haben das Ultraschallbild gesehen. Ich habe keinen Grund, an Leonards Aussage zu zweifeln.“

„Warum nicht? Amy hat es doch angezweifelt und sie tut es noch immer.“

Ich konnte deutlich sehen, dass ihn diese Information noch mehr aus der Bahn warf, aber er überspielte es mit Empörung. „Und ich kann nicht glauben, dass du hinter meinem Rücken Kontakt zu Amy aufgenommen hast. Du hättest mich fragen können.“

„Du hast nicht mit mir darüber gesprochen.“

„Da wusste ich auch noch nicht, dass du mir zuhören würdest.“

Erschöpft von dem Wortgefecht schwiegen wir und widmeten uns halbherzig unserer Wäsche. 

„Meine Kleidung passt mir nicht mehr. Es ist alles zu groß“, sagte Sheldon schließlich in einem sachlichen Ton. „Die Waschmaschinen scheinen nicht einwandfrei zu funktionieren.“

Ich sah ihn überrascht an. Das war natürlich eine ziemlich ausgefallene Vorstellung dessen, was mit ihm passierte. Meiner Meinung war nicht die Waschmaschine daran schuld, sondern Sheldons verändertes Essverhalten. Er vergaß schlicht und einfach zu essen. Schlank war er schon bei unserer ersten Begegnung gewesen, aber nun waren seine Schultern knochig, die Haut legte sich eng um seine Wangenknochen. Ehrlich gesagt, erinnerte er mich sehr an den Windhund, den einer meiner Freunde einmal gehabt hatte.

Glücklicherweise ging Sheldon wieder seiner Arbeit nach, doch seit er seine mysteriösen Streifzüge eingestellt hatte, schien er zusätzlich in eine Art extremen Selbstzweifel zu verfallen, die schlimmstenfalls in Aktionen wie dem stundenlangen Putzen des Badezimmers enden konnten. Ich war mir sicher, dass diese Ausflüge das Ziel gehabt hatten Penny zu finden und jedem Hinweis nachzugehen. Nachdem er erkannt hatte, dass er keinen Erfolg haben würde, gab es offenbar nichts mehr, was sein Leben lebenswert machte und das war ein gefährlicher Standpunkt.

„Mit der Waschmaschine ist alles in Ordnung“, antwortete ich. „Du bist dünner geworden, weil du zu unregelmäßig isst. Hast du schon mal an diese Möglichkeit gedacht?“

Sheldon legte den Kopf schief und dachte offenbar wirklich ernsthaft darüber nach. „Du hast recht, das wird es sein.“

Ich rollte mit den Augen und schnitt das eigentliche Thema wieder an. „Was ist, wenn es das Baby gar nicht gibt und Leonard es sich ausgedacht hat, um es dir heimzuzahlen?“

„Das ist nicht logisch. Sollte es eine Lüge sein, ist sie unsinnig. Leonard gibt sich als der Vater des Ungeborenen aus, der möglicherweise sein Kind niemals zu Gesicht bekommen wird. Wie kann er mir mit diesem Szenario etwas heimzahlen?“

„Das ist nur eine mögliche Variante. Leonard könnte gelogen haben, damit du dich schuldig fühlst, um dich zu demütigen und um dich in den Augen deiner anderen Freunde in ein noch schlechteres Licht zu rücken. Vielleicht auch, damit es einfacher für ihn war, von hier zu verschwinden und um seinen Stolz zu bewahren. Ihm ist die Frau weggelaufen. Da gibt man sicher gerne andern die Schuld, oder sucht sich den ultimativen Sündenbock.“

Sheldon ließ sein T-Shirt sinken und starrte eine Weile auf die Backsteinmauer vor ihm. Dann drehte er sich abrupt um und ließ mich stehen. Ich blieb wo ich war. Ihm jetzt nachzugehen hatte keinen Sinn. Obwohl sie verstritten waren und Leonard sicher kein Engelchen war, hielt Sheldon große Stücke auf ihn. Zu hören, dass sein Freund ihm so übel mitgespielt haben könnte war sicher ein Schock.

Als ich später mit der Wäsche in die Wohnung kam, saß Sheldon vor dem Fernseher und sah sich sicher zum tausendsten Mal irgendeine Star Treck Folge mit Spock an. Seine Lippen bewegten sich kaum merklich. Er sprach die Dialoge mit, während er seine Hände in regelmäßigen Abständen zu Fäusten ballte und wieder öffnete. Ich fragte mich, ob er vielleicht wirklich einen Schock hatte. 

Leise stellte ich den Wäschekorb ab und setzte mich neben ihn. Er warf mir einen sekundenschnellen Seitenblick zu, der mir sagte, dass er meine Anwesenheit zur Kenntnis genommen hatte und mich zumindest vorübergehend in seiner Nähe duldete. Das war gut, denn ich hatte noch ein weiteres Anliegen, über das ich dringend mit ihm sprechen musste.

„Tylers Freundin bekommt ein Kind“, sagte ich.

„Was hat das mit mir zu tun“, kam prompt die Antwort.

„Das bedeutet, dass wir im nächsten Monat keine Auftritte haben und deshalb habe ich einen Flug nach New York gebucht.“  
„Leonard lebt in New York“, antwortete Sheldon nun etwas versöhnlicher.

„Ich werde meine Großtante besuchen und vielleicht ein paar meiner Cousinen. Mal sehen, was sich so ergibt.“ 

Wir sahen uns an und es war, als würden wir eine Art telepathische Zwiesprache halten. Ich wusste genau, was ich in New York tun würde und mein Mitbewohner wusste es ebenfalls.

Ich würde versuchen, Sheldons Rätsel zu lösen.


	6. New York

New York war groß, laut und hektisch. Ich liebte diese lebhafte Stadt mit all ihren Facetten. Hier hatte ich meine Kindheit verbracht. Meine Großtante bewohnte ein Haus an der 5th Avenue, das seit Jahrzehnten im Familienbesitz war. Alberta war eine sehr exzentrische Dame, die weder geheiratet, noch Kinder bekommen hatte und wir waren alle erstaunt, als sie sich bereit erklärte, mich bei sich aufzunehmen. 

Bevor meine Schwester starb und meine Eltern New York verließen, wusste ich noch nicht einmal, dass sie existierte und obwohl wir grundverschieden waren und sie meine Großmutter hätte sein können, fanden wir uns schon nach ein paar Wochen des Zusammenlebens in einer einzigartigen Symbiose wieder. 

Ich nahm es meinen Eltern keine Sekunde lang übel, dass sie mich abgeschoben hatten, denn sie hatten damit mein Leben unglaublich bereichert. Weder wollte ich nach Europa auswandern, noch nach Kanada ziehen. Meine Kindheit und Jugend gehörte New York.

Als ich in die Ankunftshalle kam, konnte ich schon von weitem die leicht gebückte, durch einen zierlichen Stock gehaltene Gestalt meiner Großtante erkennen, die mir zuwinkte. Alberta Mayer war trotz Arthrose eine rüstige Rentnerin. 

Die Begrüßung fiel überschwänglich und herzlich aus und erst in dem Augenblick, als die alte Frau ihre Arme um mich legte, wurde mir bewusst, wie sehr ich ihre Gesellschaft vermisst hatte. Meine Zeit in Pasadena war von den Problemen und Geheimnissen anderer Menschen derart in Beschlag genommen worden, dass ich gar keine Zeit für Heimweh gehabt hatte.

Wir fuhren mit Albertas Wagen zu unserem Lieblings-Restaurant. Offenbar hatte meine Großtante geahnt wie hungrig mich der Flug gemacht hatte, denn sie hatte tatsächlich einen Tisch vorreserviert. Als wir uns durch diverse Gänge geschlemmt hatten und auf den Nachtisch warteten, lehnte sich Alberta schließlich zurück und musterte mich besorgt.

„Also, meine Liebe! Wirst du mir nun erzählen, worüber du dir den Kopf zerbrichst“, wollte sie wissen, während ihr der Kellner ein Glas Sherry reichte. 

„Es ist wegen meines Mitbewohners.“

„Liebe?“

„Großer Gott, nein! Sheldon Cooper ist wirklich absolut nicht mein Typ.“

„Er scheint mir recht smart zu sein. Ich habe vor langer Zeit eine seiner Publikationen gelesen.“

„Wie du sagst: Es scheint so. Aber es entspricht nicht unbedingt in jedem Gebiet der Wahrheit.“

Alberta seufzte und lächelte mich milde an. „Gut, dann ist Dr. Cooper eben nicht smart. Was ist es dann?“

„Es ist das schreckliche Gebilde aus Lügen und Verrat, in das er verstrickt ist.“

„Ich bitte dich, Mona! Das hört sich an wie der Titel einer Seifenoper.“

Ich beugte mich vor und musterte meine beste Freundin genau, bevor ich ihr meine Entdeckungen offenbarte. Sicher hatte Alberta recht, es war ein Titel für eine Seifenoper, aber offenbar steckte mehr Wahrheit darin, als man sich vorstellen konnte. Sheldons Problem war nicht der Feder eines verrückten Drehbuchautors entsprungen, es war real.

Nachdem ich meinen Bericht beendet hatte, strich Alberta sich über ihr runzeliges Kinn und zwinkerte mich an. „Und nun bist du nach New York gekommen um mit Leonard Hofstadter zu plaudern? Weiß dein Physiker von deinem Vorhaben?“

„Ich denke, er weiß es.“ Eine nervöse Unruhe ergriff von mir Besitz. „Es ist einfach nicht zum Aushalten, Alberta! Sheldon behauptet, dass es nichts bedeutet hat und trotzdem sieht jeder, dass er sie liebt. Und dass er sie nur sucht, um Leonard und dessen Baby zu vereinen ist für einen Egozentriker wie Sheldon ein ziemlich bizarrer Akt der Nächstenliebe, die ihm ja so wie so nicht besonders liegt.“

Alberta legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander und sah mich mit ihren klugen Augen an. „Und was denkst du?“

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich denken soll. Penny schreibt Briefe an Sheldon, obwohl sie alles bereut hat, Leonard fängt sie ab und verheimlicht sie… ich wüsste zu gerne, worum es da ging.“

Ich hatte mich kurz vor meiner Abreise bei Sheldon erkundigt, ob er jemals einen Brief von Penny bekommen hatte, nachdem sie verschwunden war und er hatte das vehement verneint. Dann rief Raj an und wies auf den Poststempel hin, der nach dem Tag Null datiert war. Dieser verdammte Brief war aus Pennys Exil gekommen und hatte Sheldon niemals erreicht, weil Leonard ihn verheimlicht hatte. Was für eine Sauerei!  
Ich hatte natürlich versucht, Leonard anzurufen - seine Nummer hatte ich ja – aber er ließ sich sehr offensichtlich und penetrant von einer jungen Frau verleugnen, die sich als seine Freundin ausgab. 

Ich schob den Salzstreuer über die leicht gewellte Tischdecke und kniff die Augen zusammen. Wie auch immer die Dinge standen! Ich war jetzt in New York und ich würde es schon noch herausfinden.

Alberta schien meine Gedanken gelesen zu haben. „Du hast mir erzählt, dass sich Mr. Hofstadter wiederholt von seiner Freundin verleugnen lassen hat. Aber ist das nicht eigenartig? Er weiß, dass Penny ein Kind von ihm erwartet, doch statt dass er versucht sie zu finden, geht er nach New York und sucht sich allem Anschein nach eine Andere.“

 

„Worauf willst du hinaus, Tante?“

„Oh, na ja!“ Alberta nahm einen Schluck aus ihrem Glas und ich hörte die Eiswürfel klirren. „Ich spiele mit denselben Gedanken wie du, Mona. Gibt es dieses Kind überhaupt?“

 

\---

 

Als ich am späten Nachmittag aus dem McDonalds in der unmittelbaren Nähe des NYU Physics Department trat, war der Himmel bewölkt und es sah nach Regen aus. Der Wind fegte mir durchs Haar und brannte in den Augen. Trotzdem konnte ich deutlich Leonard Hofstadters Gestalt auf der anderen Straßenseite ausmachen.

In einem günstigen Moment überquerte ich die wenig befahrende Straße und schaffte es von ihm ungesehen einige Meter hinter ihm herzulaufen. Während ich mich noch fragte, wie ich ihn ansprechen sollte, drehte er sich plötzlich um. Erschrocken kam ich dicht vor ihm zum Stehen und starrte ihn gebannt an. 

Leonard runzelte die Stirn und plötzlich zeigte sich ein überraschtes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. „Mona?“

„Hi… was für ein Zufall.“

„Was machst du in New York?“ Sein Gesichtsausdruck wechselte sichtbar von erfreut in außerordentlich besorgt. „Ich meine, du bist doch nicht….“

„Oh, nein. Ich wohne nach wie vor bei Sheldon. Ich besuche hier meine Tante.“

Das Gespräch drohte zu versiegen und Leonard sah sich nervös um. „Also, es war nett, dich getroffen zu haben. Grüß Sheldon von mir, wenn du wieder in Pasadena bist.“

Er wollte sich bereits mit einem höflichen Nicken umdrehen und verschwinden, aber ich hielt ihn am Jackenärmel fest. Jetzt oder nie!

„Warte, nur einen Augenblick. Ich muss etwas von dir wissen, es ist wirklich wichtig.“

„Ach ja?“ 

„Es geht um Pennys Schwangerschaft, du weißt doch sicher, von wem ich spreche… “

Während ich sprach, verschränkte mein Gegenüber abwehrend die Arme und eine steile Falte bildete sich zwischen seinen Augen. Das Thema Penny schien ihm gar nicht zu gefallen.

„Hey Schatz.“ Leonard zuckte zusammen, als plötzlich eine hübsche Blondine eine Hand auf Leonards Schulter legte und ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gab. Sie musterte mich flüchtig und wandte sich dann an Leonard. „Kommst du?“

Unter ihrem teuren Trenchcoat versteckte sie ganz eindeutig einen Babybauch. Vollkommen irritiert musterte ich die junge, schwangere Frau und dann wieder Leonard, der mir einen gequälten Blick zuwarf. „Mona, das ist Jennifer, wir haben uns vor ein paar Wochen verlobt.“

„Oh“, hauchte ich. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch.“

„Mona ist Sheldons Mitbewohnerin. Sie besucht eine Tante hier in New York.“

Jennifer schenkte mir ein leeres Lächeln. Offenbar war sie mit ihren Gedanken woanders. „Wie nett, dich kennenzulernen“, sagte sie ohne Enthusiasmus. „Vielleicht können wir uns mal zum Abendessen treffen.“

Leonard verzog das Gesicht und legte einen Arm um seine Freundin. „Wie gesagt, es war nett, dich getroffen zu haben, aber wir müssen weiter. Jenn hat einen Arzttermin.“

„Klar, kein Thema, wir telefonieren.“ Die beiden waren schneller um den nächsten Häuserblock verschwunden, als ich einen Abschiedsgruß formulieren konnte.

Ich konnte es nicht glauben! Leonard hatte eine ziemlich schwangere Freundin und meine Chancen auf ein Gespräch mit ihm schwanden dahin. Sicher würde ich ihn nicht wieder sehen oder zumindest würde er dafür sorgen, dass ich ihm mit meinen unangenehmen Fragen nicht mehr zu nahe kam.

Alberta hatte Recht behalten. Vielleicht gab es gar kein Kind in Pennys Bauch. Vielleicht war alles nur aus dem Stolz eines verletzten Mannes entstanden.

 

\---

 

Ich hatte mich in ein Gästezimmer in der 5th Ave zurückgezogen und lauschte den Geräuschen der Stadt. Alberta dekorierte die Wohnung ständig um und von meinem Jugendzimmer war nichts mehr übrig geblieben. Für ihren Charakter hatte sie einen ziemlich schlichten Geschmack, was die Einrichtung ihrer Residenz betraf. Die alten Pitchpine-Böden waren mit dezenten Teppichen in hellen Farben belegt und die Möbel waren zwar antik und aus Kirschholz, allerdings schlicht und zeitlos. Über allem hing der Geruch nach Zimtsternen und Büchern: Der Geruch meiner Jugend. 

Mein Aufenthalt in New York neigte sich unaufhörlich dem Ende zu und es war höchste Zeit nach Pasadena zurückzukehren. Mein eigentliches Ziel hatte ich allerdings nicht erreicht. Insgeheim war es meine Hoffnung gewesen, Leonard Informationen abzugewinnen, die mein Leben mit Sheldon verbessern würden. Gedankenverloren drehte ich Pennys Brief in meinen Händen hin und her, als mein Handy zu klingeln begann. 

Ich warf einen schnellen Blick auf das Display und war sofort hellwach.

Leonard!

 

\---

 

Die Sonne war längst hinter den Häuserreihen verschwunden, als ich auf die Klingel mit der Aufschrift Hofstadter/Smith drückte. Das hübsche lindgrüne Reihenhaus in der Palisade Ave schien förmlich zu leuchten, schließlich war es der einzige Farbkleks inmitten von schmutzigem Weiß und Grau. Preiswertes Wohnen hatte seinen Preis, das wusste ich selbst am besten.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit wurde der Türsummer betätigt und ich betrat ein sauberes Treppenhaus, durch das ich in den zweiten Stock gelangte. Ich war nervös und wusste nicht, was mich erwarten würde. Warum hatte Leonard seine Meinung geändert? War ihm denn nicht klar, dass diese Unterhaltung unangenehm für ihn werden würde und wenn ja, warum hatte er mich dennoch eingeladen?

Eine Haustür öffnete sich und der kleine Physiker blinzelte mich durch seine Brille an. Er sah älter aus, vielleicht sogar reifer, als ich ihn in Erinnerung hatte.

„Hi, freut mich, dass du kommen konntest!“ Seine Stimme war einige Oktaven zu hoch. „Komm doch rein.“

Die Wohnung war hell und freundlich. Pastelltöne und elegante Möbel. In einer Ecke des Wohnzimmers stand eine halb zusammengebaute Wiege, daneben mehrere Kisten mit Babykleidung. Irritiert warf ich Leonard einen Blick zu, doch er senkte betreten den Kopf. Statt sich zu erklären zauberte er einen leichten Wein und zwei Gläser hervor und setzte sich zu mir auf das Sofa.

„Wo ist deine schwangere Verlobte“, wollte ich wissen.

„Sie ist zu ihren Eltern gefahren.“ Leonard rieb sich nervös die Hände. „Ich dachte, es wäre eine gute Gelegenheit…“

„Eine Gelegenheit wozu?“

„Na ja, du hast Penny erwähnt und ich glaube ehrlich gesagt nicht, dass ich dich zufällig getroffen habe. Was, um Gottes Willen, hat Sheldon dir erzählt?“

„Die Wahrheit“, hauchte ich und machte ein fragendes Gesicht. Natürlich hatte ich damit bei Hofstadter einen Nerv getroffen.

„Die Wahrheit? Was ist denn Sheldons Wahrheit? Dass ich ihn in Pennys Arme getrieben habe? Also, was hat er gesagt?“

„Es geht nicht darum, was Sheldon sagt, es geht vielmehr darum was du gesagt hast. War Penny schwanger?“

„Sie war… also… was soll das?“ Nun bekam ich die geballte Ablehnung meines Gegenübers zu spüren. „Wen interessiert es, was ich damals gesagt habe? Ich war wütend, verletzt und Penny ist innerhalb einer Nacht verschwunden und bis jetzt unauffindbar.“ Leonard sprang von Sofa auf und tigerte durch den Raum, das Weinglas in der Hand. „Hat er dich hergeschickt, ist er auch in New York? Wenn Sheldon Cooper etwas über dieses Thema wissen will, soll er gefälligst selbst hier erscheinen.“

„Er ist in Pasadena und ich bin nicht in seinem Auftrag hier. Ich bin genau aus dem Grund hier, den du bereits kennst: Ich besuche meine Tante. Es kann schon sein, dass ich das Schicksal ein wenig herausgefordert habe und wenn es nicht unglaublich wichtig wäre, hätte ich dich in Ruhe gelassen. Sheldon geht es nicht gut. Es ist ihm – soweit ich das beurteilen kann – niemals schlechter gegangen.“

Leonard blieb stehen. „Was ist mit ihm?“

„Er hat seinen Ordnungsplan weitestgehend aufgeben, er schläft kaum noch, der isst nicht mehr, er isoliert sich immer mehr von der Außenwelt, er vernachlässigt seine Arbeit. Aber am schlimmsten ist, dass er meiner Meinung nach einer Lüge nachjagt. Wusstest du, dass er Penny sucht, damit du dein Kind kennenlernen kannst? Das macht dich in meinen Augen entweder zu einem ungeheuer verantwortungslosen Menschen oder eben zu einem Lügner, je nach dem, was sich als Wahrheit herausstellt.“

Alles um uns herum schien zu verstummen. Erschrocken stellte ich mein Weinglas ab. Diese Situation war ohnehin schon heikel genug, da war es sicher nicht klug, jemanden der Lüge zu bezichtigen. Da Leonard mir keine Antwort gab, redete ich weiter, um die unangenehme Stille zu füllen.

„Wie kommt es, dass niemand außer dir von dem Kind wusste? Weder Pennys beste Freundin Amy, noch irgendjemand sonst. Und was ist mit dir, wann soll sie es dir gesagt haben? Hast du es erst nach ihrem Verschwinden durch ihre Briefe erfahren, oder war das ebenfalls nur eine geschickte Lüge?“

„Du weißt von den Briefen?“

„Ich habe einen leeren Briefumschlag in dem Versteck im Wandschrank gefunden. Der Rest ist reine Vermutung. Aber bitte … sag mir, dass ich falsch liege. Sag mir, dass Penny nie schwanger war, damit ich endlich friedlich mit meinem Mitbewohner unter einem Dach leben kann, ohne ständig Angst haben zu müssen, dass man ihn entmündigen und einweisen lässt.“

Leonards Gesicht wurde ziemlich blass und er setzte sich wieder zu mir. „Ich wusste, dass es falsch war, aber nachdem ich es allen erzählt hatte, konnte ich nicht mehr zurück. Ich meine, mein bester Freund, der sich absolut nichts aus zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen macht, schläft mit meiner Freundin und das ganze führt dazu, dass diese ihre Zelte abbricht und unauffindbar ist. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie ich mich gefühlt habe, als ich den ersten Brief in der Post gefunden habe… an Sheldon adressiert? Sie schrieb nicht mir, sondern ihm.“

„Was hat sie geschrieben?“

Leonard schüttelte vehement den Kopf, als könnte er damit meine lästigen Fragen abschütteln. Als er zu sprechen begann, war seine Stimme dünn und brüchig. „Dass sie nichts lieber täte als zurück zu kommen.“

„Das verstehe ich nicht.“

„Sie bat um eine Aussprache, aber das konnte ich nicht zulassen, weil…“

Ich beugte mich vor, mein Herz hämmerte in meiner Brust, ich war zum Bersten gespannt. „Weil?“

Leonard nahm die Brille ab, kniff die Augen zusammen und rieb sich über das Nasenbein. Wieso machte er es so spannend? Was immer er zu verbergen hatte, konnte nicht so schlimm sein wie das, was ich bisher erfahren hatte.

„Es ist sein Kind“, rief Leonard plötzlich mit einer Heftigkeit, die mich fast vom Sofa warf. „Es ist verdammt noch mal Sheldons Kind und ich Idiot wollte nicht, dass er es erfährt! Penny war weg und wenn ich sie nicht haben konnte, sollte er sie auch nicht haben! Ich habe jahrelang um Penny gekämpft, ich habe alles getan, damit sie glücklich war und dann… innerhalb eines Abends, verstehst du, innerhalb eines verfluchten Abends schafft Sheldon es, alles zu zerstören, was mir etwas bedeutet hat: Meine Beziehung, unsere Freundschaft, den Zusammenhalt der Gruppe, mein Leben in Pasadena. Er hätte das nicht tun dürfen, er war mein bester Freund.“

Das traf mich vollkommen unvorbereitet und dass mein Gesprächspartner nun auch noch weinte, machte es nicht besser.

„Weißt du, was du da sagst? Ist dir bewusst, was du Sheldon damit antust“, fragte ich vorsichtig.

„Was ich ihm antue…“ Leonard wischte sich über die Augen und kippte seinen Wein in einem Zug herunter. „Ich dachte immer, was Sheldon getan hat war nicht weniger grausam als meine Lügen. Aber seit Jenn mir von der Schwangerschaft erzählt hat, … seit ich weiß, dass ich Vater werde … Ich kann nachts nicht mehr schlafen und mein Asthma ist schlimmer denn je. Ständig überlege ich mir, wie ich es Sheldon sagen könnte, aber dann ist da noch die Tatsache, dass ich Penny nicht finden kann.“

„Du weißt nicht wo sie ist?“

„Nein. Sie hat es nicht erwähnt und ich denke nicht, dass sie gefunden werden will. Sie hatte zwar ein Postfach am Rande von Los Angeles, aber als ich dort nachfragte sagte man mir, sie hätte es nach zwei Wochen bereits gekündigt. Sie hat ebenfalls ihren Facebook Account gekündigt, ihre Handynummer ist nicht mehr aktuell und keiner ihrer Freunde hat etwas von ihr gehört. Selbst ihre Familie weiß nicht, wo sie steckt. Die meisten Leute halten Penny für naiv und dumm, aber das ist sie nicht … nicht wirklich. Wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat, zieht sie es auch durch. Und nachdem sie nun denkt, dass Sheldon sich nicht für sie und das Kind interessiert …“

„Willst du mir erzählen, dass du in Sheldons Namen auf ihre Briefe geantwortet hast?“

Leonard blinzelte verlegen. „Lediglich den letzten Brief habe ich beantwortet, um einen Schlussstrich unter die Sache zu setzen. Ich wollte nach New York und damit wäre ich nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen, weitere Briefe vor Sheldon zu verheimlichen. Ich schrieb ihr, dass sie damit aufhören solle und dass ich – also Sheldon- nicht an weiteren Kontaktaufnahmen interessiert wäre, egal über wen oder über was sie zu berichten hätte. Ich gab ihr in Sheldons Namen die Schuld an allem und schrieb ihr, dass sie sich nicht mehr blicken lassen sollte.“

Ich erhob mich abrupt, ohne es zu wollen. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Ich wollte am liebsten einfach verschwinden, durch den langen Flur mit dem bunten Flickenteppich gehen, aus der Haustür spazieren und alles, was ich gehört hatte vergessen. Aber zu Hause in Pasadena saß Sheldon und litt Höllenqualen. Also blieb ich, wo ich war und blickte auf Leonard Hofstadter hinunter, dem die Tränen über das Gesicht liefen und der sein Dosieraerosol aus der Hosentasche gezogen hatte. 

„Was soll ich Sheldon sagen“, wollte ich wissen.

„Ich weiß es nicht“, schniefte Leonard.

„Dann sage ich ihm die Wahrheit.“


	7. Die Sache mit der Wahrheit

Die Phantasie ist eine machtvolle Gabe. Mit ihr kann man jede erdenkliche Situation simulieren, man hat die Kontrolle über das Geschehen, die Fäden in der Hand. Nichts ist dem Zufall überlassen und es gibt nichts, was nicht vorhersehbar wäre.

Die Realität wiederum ist eine ganz andere Sache. Sie beinhaltet die nicht steuerbaren Reaktionen der Mitmenschen, sie nimmt keine Rücksicht auf die eigenen Moralvorstellungen oder einen ausgeprägten Gerechtigkeitssinn. Die Realität ist chaotisch, undurchschaubar und unfair.

Diese und andere Gedanken gingen mir durch den Kopf, als ich die Tür zu 4A öffnete. Ich hatte erwartetet, Sheldon allein anzutreffen und ihm Schritt für Schritt die Wahrheit näher bringen zu könnten, doch nun holte mich die Realität ein.

Als wären der anstrengende Flug und das nach Erbrochenem riechende Taxi nicht schon genug gewesen, wurde ich bei meinem Eintreten mit drei mir zugewandten Gesichtern konfrontiert. Nein, Sheldon hatte sich nicht über Nacht zwei zusätzliche Köpfe wachsen lassen - auch wenn ich es ihm durchaus zutraute. Sheldon hatte Besuch. 

Amy kam soeben aus der Küche, von wo sie Besteck geholt hatte und auf dem Sofa neben Sheldon hatte es sich Raj gemütlich gemacht.

Diese Szene wirkte so fremdartig auf mich, dass ich zuerst glaubte es wäre ein Traum. Die Anwesenden verhielten sich vollkommen ungezwungen und natürlich. Es schien so, als wäre dies Routine, seit Jahren das gleiche Spiel. Und inmitten all dem saß Sheldon in entspannter Haltung, aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund von seinen Freunden rehabilitiert. Sein Blick wanderte aufmerksam durch den Raum, während er vorgab Raj zuzuhören. Er sah ein wenig gesünder aus, die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen waren verschwunden und die wunden Stellen an seinen Händen waren geheilt.

‚Vielleicht heilt alles mit der Zeit‘, sagte mir mein Unterbewusstsein. ‚Vielleicht braucht er es gar nicht zu erfahren.‘ Entrüstet über mich selbst schüttelte ich den Kopf, doch bevor ich ernsthafter über diese feige Eingebung nachdenken konnte, hatten mich Sheldons wachsame Augen erfasst.

„Hallo Mona“, sagte er in sachlichem Ton, ohne sich von seinem Platz zu erheben. „Gut, das du da bist. Wir haben chinesisches Essen bestellt.“

Raj sprang vom Sofa auf und kam mir entgegen, um mich in eine Umarmung zu ziehen. „Es wird dich vielleicht interessieren, dass ich ab jetzt wieder in dieser Wohnung willkommen bin“, flüsterte er mir ins Ohr und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. 

„Was hast du getan?“, flüsterte ich zurück. „Deine Seele verkauft?“

Mein Freund verzog den Mund zu einem verwegenen Lächeln. „Amy hat ihn überredet. Es hat mich nichts gekostet.“

„Hör nicht auf ihn Mona. Amy hat Raj lediglich zur Vernunft gebracht. Er hat sich bei mir entschuldigt“, fuhr Sheldons Stimme in unser Zwiegespräch und Raj ließ mich los. 

Ich setzte mich ermattet in den beigen Sessel an Sheldons Seite. „Scheint viel passiert zu sein, während ich in New York war“, sagte ich und rieb mir müde die ungeschminkten Augen.

„Es ist in der Tat viel passiert“, stimmte mir Amy zu und verteilte das Besteck. 

Ich deutete matt mit meiner Hand in ihre Richtung. „Es ist schön dich hier zu sehen, aber sagtest du nicht, du hättest mit Sheldon abgeschlossen?“

Sheldon senkte bei meinen Worten den Blick und musterte sein gestreiftes Kissen mit besonderer Sorgfalt. Ganz anders als mein Physiker störte sich Amy nicht an meiner direkten Frage. Sie schien sie sogar zu begrüßen, denn die ausführliche Antwort kam prompt.

„Es steht außer Frage, dass Sheldon sich damals schäbig verhalten hat und ich habe daraus die Konsequenzen gezogen. Trotzdem haben deine Fragen mich zum Nachdenken angeregt. Sheldon und mich verband vom ersten Augenblick ein gewisses Niveau der Intellektualität, woraus eine Freundschaft entstand. Diese Freundschaft will ich nicht missen.“

Sheldon warf Amy einen säuerlichen Blick zu und ignorierte ihr ehrliches Lächeln. Das gesamte Thema schien ihm unwillkommen zu sein. Sheldons plötzliche Anspannung machte mir Angst und mein Tatendrang flaute spürbar ab. War das wirklich der Rahmen für große Enthüllungen?

„Es war tatsächlich höchste Zeit für eine Entschuldigung“, gab Sheldon nach einem Moment der Stille zu bedenken und begann, Styroporbehälter aus der großen Tüte zu nehmen. „Schließlich war ich von Anfang an das Opfer Leonards Launen.“

Amy, Raj und ich starrten ihn mit offenen Mündern an. Man hätte meinen sollen, dass Sheldon sein Glück nicht weiter auf die Probe stellen würde, aber wer das dachte, kannte ihn denkbar schlecht. Dieser Kerl hatte ein unerschütterliches Ego und neigte bei Zeiten zu abartiger Selbstverherrlichung.

„Nimm den Mund nicht zu voll, Sheldon.“ Raj fand seine Stimmte als erster wieder und beugte sich empört vor. „Trotzdem hast du ein Techtelmechtel mit Penny gehabt und das war der Grund, aus dem du ein Opfer von Leonards Launen geworden bist. Nur weil er vielleicht in einigen Punkten die Unwahrheit gesagt hat, hast du keine reine Weste.“

Sheldon zog die Hände zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Es war, als würden alle die Luft anhalten und ich spürte unheimlicher Weise, dass die anderen den Blick auf mich gerichtet hielten.

„Sag mal, Mona … du bist in New York nicht zufällig Leonard Hofstadter über den Weg gelaufen“, fragte plötzlich Amy und niemandem außer mir schien der radikale Themenwechsel aufzufallen.

„New York ist groß“, wich ich ihr aus. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob Sheldon vielleicht ein Vorrecht auf meine Erkenntnisse zustand.

„Die Wahrscheinlichkeit besteht jedoch“, sagte Sheldon daraufhin und blinzelte nervös. 

Das war deutlich genug. „Ja“, gab ich deshalb zu. „Ich habe ihn getroffen.“

„Hab ich’s dir nicht gesagt? Sie hätte niemals locker gelassen. Mona ist wie ein wütender Terrier“, triumphierte Raj und knuffte Sheldon gegen die Schulter, wofür er einen bösen Blick von Sheldon und mir erntete.

„Erst war es schwierig, das Thema anzusprechen, weil seine Verlobte dabei war. Also habe ich…“

Sheldon sah überrascht auf. „Leonard ist verlobt?“

„Ja“, antwortete ich. „Er ist verlobt und er wird Vater. Allerdings ist es nicht Penny, die ein Kind von ihm bekommt. Seine Freundin heißt Jennifer und er hat ihr den Antrag gemacht, als sie von der Schwangerschaft erfahren haben. Leonard hat mir glaubhaft versichern können, dass dies das einzige Baby ist, was von ihm stammt.“

„Ich habe es von Anfang an geahnt“, sagte Amy mit erhobenem Zeigefinger. „Dieses Ultraschallbild hat gar nichts bewiesen und seine Enthüllung kam zu plötzlich. Er tat es nur, um Sheldon in einem schlechten Licht dastehen zu lassen und sich selbst zum Scheinen zu bringen.“

Sheldons Gesichtsausdruck war unlesbar. „Penny bekommt kein Kind von Leonard“, stellte er überflüssiger Weise fest. „Sie war nie schwanger.“

„Nein, das stimmt nicht ganz, denn…“, setzte ich an, doch Raj unterbrach mich. 

„Woher hat Leonard sich dieses Ultraschallbild beschafft“, wollte er wissen.

„So was kann man sicher im Internet erwerben“, gab Amy zurück. „Wenn man nur lange genug sucht, findet man alles.“

„Sie ist nicht schwanger“, wiederholte Sheldon und begann mechanisch, das Essen zu verteilen. 

„Aber das ist nicht, was ich sagen wollte“, warf ich verzweifelt ein. Auch diesmal nahm niemand von meinem Protest Notiz. 

„Wie konnte Leonard das nur tun? Es war natürlich allein Pennys Entscheidung zu gehen, aber durch dieses Baby gab er dem Ganzen eine andere Gewichtigkeit. Sheldons Vergehen erschien plötzlich sehr viel dramatischer als es war.“ Amy warf Sheldon einen mitfühlenden Blick zu und reichte ihm einen Stapel Servierten. 

Sheldon verzog das Gesicht. „Ich wäre dir überaus dankbar, wenn du nicht ständig das Wort ‚Vergehen‘ verwenden würdest.“

„Amy hat recht“, sagte Raj und griff nach seiner asiatischen Nudelsuppe. „Durch Leonards Lüge gab es nicht nur den Vorwurf der Affäre, sondern die Vertreibung einer Schwangeren. So wie er es dargestellt hat bekam man das Gefühl, Sheldon hätte von vorn herein davon gewusst.“

„Wie hätte ich das wissen können, wenn es eine Lüge Leonards war“, gab dieser bissig zurück. „Ich hatte nie die Absicht ausgerechnet mit Penny den Koitus zu vollziehen und es ist überhaupt nicht mehr von Relevanz, denn Penny als auch Leonard haben uns den Rücken zugewandt. Wenn man es genau betrachtet, ist es nun Penny, die uns alle hintergangen hat. Sie hat eure Freundschaft und meinen IQ ausgenutzt, um möglichst komfortabel zu leben. Freier Internetzugang und kostenlose Verpflegung, das war ihr Ziel! All die nichtigen Problematiken, die sie in unser Leben gebracht hat, all der Ärger, der durch sie entstanden ist.“ Die letzten Worte spuckte Sheldon förmlich aus, als hätten sie einen ekelhaften Geschmack.

Amy schnaubte empört. „Du siehst das ziemlich einseitig, Sheldon. Penny hat uns ebenfalls viel zurückgegeben. Man konnte sich auf sie verlassen und sie hatte ein großes Herz. Denk daran wie oft sie dich in Beziehungsfragen professionell beraten hat.“ Sie blickte ihn einen Moment lang verzückt an. „Du hast mir eine Tiara geschenkt und ich war einen Tag lang eine Prinzessin. Das war Pennys Verdienst. Und was war mit diesem gemeinen Menschen, der deinen WOW Account gehakt und leergeräumt hat? Hat Penny nicht mit einem gezielten Tritt dafür gesorgt, dass der Fettwanst Manieren gelernt hat? Wenn sie geblieben wäre, hätte sie ständig zwischen dir und Leonard gestanden und es wäre sicher zu anhaltenden Spannungen gekommen. Du musst doch einsehen, dass sie keine andere Wahl hatte.“

„Sie ist schon wie ein Hippie durch die Welt gepilgert, bevor sie nebenan einzog“, sagte Sheldon abfällig. „Was soll man da erwarten? Es liegt in ihrem Naturell, sie kann sich Problemen nicht angemessen stellen.“

Diese Diskussion ging eine Weile hin und her und es war klar, dass sich Sheldons Ansicht über Penny ziemlich rasant verändert hatte. Er war wütend auf sie war und das wiederum zeigte mir, dass sie ihm sehr viel mehr bedeutete, als ich angenommen hatte. Er fühlte sich von ihr verraten und hintergangen. 

Wenn es doch nur nicht so schwer wäre, den passenden Moment für die Wahrheit zu finden! Ich stocherte widerwillig in meinem Reisgericht fragte mich, ob Leonard dasselbe Problem gehabt haben könnte. Vielleicht hatte er versucht, die Wahrheit zu sagen, doch niemand hatte ihm zugehört, weil jeder nur das gehört hatte, was er hören wollte.

 

\---

 

Später am Abend ließ ich mich auf einem der Küchenstühle nieder, um meinem Physiker beim Abwasch zuzusehen. 

Unter seinem bunt geringelten T-Shirt konnte ich deutlich seine Schulterblätter sehen, die sich bei jeder Bewegung aufführten wie kleine spitze Flügelstümpfe. Sheldon war allerdings alles andere als ein Engel. Viel eher hätte er ein Vogelartiger Alien sein können, der sehnlich auf seine Artgenossen wartete, damit sie ihn wieder von diesem schrecklichen Ort abholten. Dumm nur, dass Sheldon Angst vor den meisten Vogelarten hatte.

„Ich hoffe, dein Aufenthalt in New York war angenehm“, fragte mein Physiker, in dem offenbar der plötzliche Wunsch nach einer Konversation gewachsen war.

„Ja, es war nett. Alberta hat sich sehr gefreut und ich bin immer noch der Meinung, deine Meemaw würde sich prächtig mit ihr verstehen. Außerdem habe ich meine Cousine Nataly getroffen und war schockiert von ihrem neuen Freund…“

Sheldon hielt in seinen Bewegungen inne und ich begriff, dass er nicht wirklich wissen wollte, wie mein Urlaub gewesen war. „Das willst du gar nicht wissen, habe ich recht?“

Er drehte sich zu mir um, legte den Schwamm weg und zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. „Nein, es interessiert mich nicht besonders.“

„Warum hast du dann gefragt?“

„Es entspricht der gesellschaftlichen Etikette.“

„Dann würde es auch der gesellschaftlichen Etikette entsprechen, sich die Antwort anzuhören und wenigstens so zu tun, als würde es einen interessieren, meinst du nicht?“

Mein Mitbewohner warf mir einen panischen Blick zu und ich hielt es nicht mehr länger aus. Es brachte zwar Spaß, ihn ein wenig aufzuziehen aber ich wollte ihn nicht leiden lassen. „Was ist mit Penny und dir? Jetzt, wo Leonards erfundenes Baby nicht mehr zwischen euch steht, solltest du mit deiner Suche nach ihr fortfahren.“

Sheldon zog sich quälend langsam seine Handschuhe aus. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich das tun sollte.“

„Warum nicht? Es ist doch klar, dass Leonard einen Keil zwischen euch treiben wollte. Niemand weiß, ob er sie nicht irgendwie zum Weggehen genötigt hat.“

Sheldon schüttelte verärgert den Kopf. „Du scheinst Leonard nicht gut zu kennen. Er mag ja lügen ohne rot zu werden, aber er hätte Penny niemals zu so etwas zwingen können. Dafür war ihr Respekt ihm gegenüber nicht groß genug. Natürlich war Leonard außer sich, als er erfuhr, wo ich die Nacht verbracht hatte und welchen Aktivitäten ich nachgegangen war, aber er hat sicher keinen Keil zwischen mich und Penny getrieben. Ich hielt es für ratsam, nicht mit ihr gesehen zu werden, um weitere Szenen zu vermeiden und zusätzlichen Anfeindungen aus dem Weg zu gehen und Penny hatte sicher ebenfalls ihre Gründe, weswegen sie einem Gespräch oder Treffen mit mir aus dem Weg ging. Leonard sagte mir, die … Sache wäre ihr peinlich.“ Sheldon sah mich scheu an und ich erkannte instinktiv den Blick eines tief gekränkten und hintergangenen Mannes.

„Genau das ist das Problem, Sheldon“, sagte ich behutsam. „Leonard hat es vielleicht gesagt, aber hast du es je aus Pennys Mund gehört? Wenn er bei dem Baby geflunkert hat, dann in diesem Fall vielleicht auch. Außerdem gibt es da etwas, dass ich dir unbedingt sagen muss…“

„Ich denke, für heute ist alles gesagt. Du musst müde sein. Geh schlafen.“ Sheldon schenkte mir ein seltenes Koala-Lächeln und deutete mit einem nachlässigen Winken der Hand an, das ich nun wegtreten durfte. Oh, diese Großmut und Mildtätigkeit! In stummer Ohnmacht klappte ich meinen Mund wieder zu und ließ ihn allein zurück.

\---

 

Allein in meinem Zimmer verfluchte ich die Wahrheit und versuchte, das Zittern meiner Hände unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Wie sollte ich nun an Schlaf denken? Ich hörte, wie Sheldon durch das Wohnzimmer rumorte, den Fernseher anstellte und schließlich ertönte die altbekannte Star-Trek Melodie. 

‚Morgen“, nahm ich mir vor. ‚Morgen werde ich es ihm sagen.‘ Doch dann kam mir in den Sinn, dass es sicher noch viel traumatisierender war, nach dem eigenen ungeborenen Kind zu suchen und ein aufgelöstes Postfach war nicht wirklich ein Anhaltspunkt. Ich warf mich auf mein Bett und knurrte in meine Kissen. 

Wie sollte ich da wieder herauskommen? Sheldon die Wahrheit zu sagen würde ihn vielleicht endgültig über die Schwelle des Wahnsinns treiben. Mein Gewissen wäre dann rein, aber sein Leben vielleicht an einem Tiefpunkt. Wenn ich ihn belog, würde er sicher seine Suche einstellen und wieder zu leben beginnen. Keine Trauer hielt ewig. Irgendwann kam man darüber hinweg. Aber was war dann mit meinem Gewissen? 

Ich drehte mich auf den Rücken und etwas knisterte wütend in meiner Jackentasche. Erstaunt zog ich ein dünnes Päckchen daraus hervor. 

Es waren Pennys Briefe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sagt mir, was ihr von der Geschichte haltet. Auch Kritik ist willkommen :)


	8. Pennys Briefe

7\. KAPITEL  
\-------------------------

 

_‚Hey Sheldon,_

 

_du willst vielleicht nicht darüber reden, aber du solltest zumindest wissen, was ich darüber denke._

_Ich habe versucht mit dir zu sprechen, aber es war nicht möglich und außerdem hat mir Leonard erzählt, dass du das was zwischen uns war als einen schrecklichen Fehler bezeichnet hast. Das bedeutet dann also, dass es eine einmalige Sache war, ein Versehen._

_Wir waren betrunken, streitsüchtig, emotional und ein wenig einsam. Es hätte nicht passieren dürfen, nicht unter solchen Umständen. Wir waren einfach zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort._

_Und überhaupt … wer hätte das gedacht? Die Kellnerin und der zukünftige Nobelpreisträger. Du hättest das Gesicht der armen Amy sehen müssen. Es tat mir so leid und gleichzeitig konnte ich ihre Vorwürfe nicht ertragen und noch viel weniger verstehen. Das war der Punkt, an dem ich mich ernsthaft gefragt habe, warum ausgerechnet Sheldon und ich?_

_Vielleicht hast du eine Ahnung, was uns dazu veranlasst hat, das zu tun und ob es das wert war? Ich für meinen Teil habe alles verloren, was mir je etwas bedeutet hat. Deine Freundschaft, meine besten Freunde und mein Ansehen (gut, ich gebe zu, dass mein Ansehen schon vorher nicht das Beste war)._

_Amy und Leonard hassen uns und das zu recht. Wir haben sie zutiefst verletzt und ich wusste absolut nicht, wie ich ihnen weiterhin unter die Augen treten sollte. Jeder Gang durch den Hausflur war die Hölle und dich habe ich bis zu meinem Auszug nicht ein einziges Mal gesehen. Wo warst du denn?_

_Wenn Leonard recht hatte und du mich wirklich nicht sehen wolltest, dann muss ich das hinnehmen, aber ich kann nicht glauben, dass es so ist. Ich meine, wir hatten Sex und du wirst mir wohl zustimmen, dass das ein wahres Wunder ist, was dich betrifft – Alkohol hin oder her. Vielleicht hat es dich schockiert festzustellen, dass du doch nur ein Mensch mit einem normalen Hormonhaushalt bist. Aber wenn du über den Schock hinweg bist, würde ich mich freuen von dir zu hören._

_Ich habe mir ein Postfach eingerichtet und dahin kannst du deine Antwort senden._

 

_Penny‘_

_\---_

_‚Sheldon,_

 

_bisher habe ich keine Antwort von dir bekommen und ich habe meine Schlüsse daraus gezogen. Ich würde einen Teufel tun dir zu schreiben, wenn es nicht so wichtig wäre und wenn ich nicht denken würde, dass du ein Recht darauf hast, es zu erfahren._

_Ich bin schwanger. Es war nur eine verdammte Nacht und jetzt bin ich schwanger. Meine Periode ist seit einer Woche überfällig und ich habe mehrere Tests gemacht, um sicher zu gehen (ehrlich gesagt waren es mindestens fünf Stück). Ich habe einen neuen Job gefunden und es läuft ganz gut, doch wenn ich das Baby behalte, wird sich das sicher ändern._

_Zuerst war es eine Erleichterung, an einem anderen Ort zu sein und nicht ständig den ganzen anklagenden Gesichtern zu begegnen. Jetzt in diesem Moment gibt es allerdings nichts, was ich mir mehr wünsche als zurück zu kommen. Kann sein, dass ich mir das wünsche, weil mein mir Körper ein wenig Angst macht seit ich weiß, dass ich darin nicht mehr allein bin._

_Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht und bin mir unsicher, was ich von der ganzen Sache halten soll. Alkohol allein treibt doch zwei Menschen - die sich so lange kennen wie wir es tun - nicht zwangsläufig zusammen ins Bett. Bis zu diesem Abend habe ich keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, ob du ein attraktiver Mann bist oder nicht. Vielleicht nur das eine Mal, als wir deinen dunklen Anzug für die Rede gekauft haben. Niemand hat dich so gesehen, ausgenommen Amy. Du allerdings hast ihr Interesse an dir vollkommen ignoriert. Ein emotionsloser Shelbot, richtig?_

_Erklär mir, warum das passiert ist und sag mir, dass es absolut keinen Sinn hat, über eine Zukunft nachzudenken, in der wir beide ein Kind großziehen und ich weiß, was zu tun ist._

_Mehr will ich nicht, Sheldon. Es ist nur eine Antwort, um die ich dich bitte. Sie muss nicht lang sein und ich erwarte keine Gefühlsduseleien. Ich will nur wissen, was ich tun soll._

 

_Penny_

 

_PS.: Man kann es auf dem Bild kaum erkennen aber: Das ist unser Baby – meinetwegen unser Embryo.‘_

_\---_

_‚An Sheldon._

 

_Das ist der letzte Brief, den ich dir schreiben werde. Wenn du mir dieses Mal nicht antwortest, werde ich das Postfach kündigen und du wirst nie wieder von mir hören._

_Seit meinem letzten Brief sind einige Wochen vergangen und ich hatte viel Zeit zum Nachdenken. Zuerst dachte ich, ich wäre einem Kind nicht gewachsen. Es braucht eine Familie. Es braucht Liebe und Geduld. Wie soll ich das machen, wenn ich schon mit mir keine Geduld haben und mich nicht lieben kann? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du über solche Dinge nachdenkst, weil du der selbstverliebteste Mensch bist, den ich kenne._

_Jedenfalls habe ich über vieles nachgedacht und meine Meinung geändert. Vielleicht könnten wir es schaffen. Vielleicht könnte ich zurückkommen und wir würden eine Lösung finden. Wir haben schließlich kein Verbrechen begangen und eine jahrelange Freundschaft muss doch mehr aushalten können._

_Mir bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit für eine Entscheidung. Bald ist es zu groß und ich kann keine Abtreibung mehr durchführen lassen. Wie auch immer du dich entscheidest und was immer Leonard über mich erzählt… ich bereue nichts. Wir hatten einfach keine Möglichkeit herauszufinden, wohin uns diese eine Nacht führen würde. Vielleicht hätte ich beharrlicher sein müssen und vielleicht hätte ich dableiben müssen. Aber jetzt ist es zu spät, sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen._

_Man hat mir versprochen, dass ich meinen Arbeitsplatz behalten werde, egal wie ich mich entscheide. Die Leute hier sind wirklich nett. Du musst dir um mich keine Sorgen machen. Ich werde es schon irgendwie schaffen._

_Grüß die anderen von mir, wenn sie noch mit dir sprechen und bitte, bitte, bitte … antworte mir und lass mich mit dieser Sache nicht allein._

 

_Penny‘_

 

\---

 

Mit einer Gänsehaut legte ich die letzte Seite zurück in den Umschlag. Was wäre passiert, wenn Sheldon diese Briefe bekommen hätte? Wie hätte er sich entschieden?

Mein ursprünglicher Plan hatte vorgesehen, dass ich meinem Physiker die Briefe ungelesen aushändigte, doch dann hatte ich es einfach nicht ausgehalten und meine Neugierde siegte ein weiteres Mal über mich.  
Ich hatte über die Zeit hinweg einiges über Penny und ihre Freunde erfahren und ich hatte eine Ahnung von dem bekommen, was zwischen Sheldon und Penny entstanden war.

Penny hatte nach der Nacht und einer Konfrontation mit Leonard und Amy kalte Füße bekommen. Schockiert von ihren Gefühlen und der Tatsache, dass sie mit ihrem verkorksten Nachbarn geschlafen hatte, der sich sonst gegen jeglichen Körperkontakt wehrte, hatte sie die Flucht ergriffen. Ein Abschied wäre zu schmerzhaft gewesen und so entschied sie sich heimlich und leise zu verschwinden.

Nachdem Penny also den ersten Schock verarbeitet hatte, wunderte sie sich über das Ausbleiben ihrer Tage. Sie war ein optimistisch denkender Mensch und wartete einige Tage ab, bevor sie den ersten Test machte und dann noch einen und noch einen. Mit jedem Test wuchs ihre Panik vor dem, was sich da anbahnte. Sie schrieb den zweiten Brief mit sehr viel mehr Ungeduld, die Buchstaben waren in Eile aufs Papier geworfen.

Zu wissen, dass es Sheldons Baby war, hatte ihre Sicht auf ihren ehemaligen Nachbarn verändert. Obwohl sie ständig mit ihm aneinander geriet, gab es da ein unsichtbares Band, das sie immer wieder zusammenführte. Daran dachte Penny sicher, als sie den zweiten Brief verfasste. Sie hoffte, dass Sheldon einlenken und die Möglichkeit erkennen würde. Sie wollte wieder nach Hause und sie fühlte sich sicher schrecklich einsam in ihrer neuen Unterkunft, mit ihrem neuen Job und ihren neuen oberflächlichen Freundschaften.

Penny war ein geselliger Mensch, doch die meisten ihrer Freundschaften waren oberflächlich. Raj hatte mir von ihrem Ex-Freund Kurt erzählt und ihrer ersten Halloween-Party. Erst ihren direkten Nachbarn öffnete sie ihr Herz und begann nach einiger Zeit wild und leidenschaftlich sie vor der Ungerechtigkeit der Welt zu schützen und vor anderen zu verteidigen. Einmal hatte sie sich sogar auf einen Zweikampf mit einer Schauspielerin eingelassen, die ihre Freunde für ihre Zwecke ausnutzte. Umso erstaunlicher war es, das sie sich nach dem letzten Brief und dem Ausbleiben einer Antwort entschloss alle Brücken zu ihren Freunden und ihrer Vergangenheit in der Los Robles Avenue zu kappen.

Doch die Wochen vergingen, der Embryo wuchs und es kam keine Antwort. Das Postfach blieb leer. Pennys Ungeduld und Angst waren nun endgültig versiegt. Ihre Hoffnung auf ein Happy End schien zu einem winzigen Etwas zusammengeschrumpft zu sein und sie machte sich bereit, vollkommen aus Sheldons Leben zu verschwinden.

Hätte Leonard die Briefe trotzdem abgefangen, wenn er gewusst hätte, was er den beiden damit antat? Denn so viel stand fest: Leonard hatte nicht über die Folgen seines Handelns nachgedacht. Sein verletzter Stolz und die zerbrochene Beziehung zu Penny hatten ihm Scheuklappen aufgesetzt. Voller Wut und Verzweiflung hatte er Sheldons Brief in Pennys Namen beantwortet und ihr deutlich gemacht, dass sie von nun an mit ihrem ‚Problem‘ allein fertig werden musste. Sicher ging er davon aus, dass Penny das Kind abtreiben und von vorn beginnen würde, aber ich war mir da nicht sicher.

Hatte sie wirklich eine Abtreibung vornehmen lassen? Das konnte nur sie selbst beantworten, aber da niemand wusste, wo sie war konnte ich sie nicht danach fragen.

Leonard zog nach New York und hinterließ einen zersprengten Freundeskreis und Sheldon, der in einem Wirrwarr aus Verlust und unerwünschten Emotionen gefangen war. Schließlich lief ihm Jennifer über den Weg und er verliebte sich. Erst als sie ihm den positiven Schwangerschaftstest zeigte, dämmerte Leonard, was er angerichtet hatte. Was würde er tun, wenn ihm jemand dieses Kind vorenthalten zu versuchte, wenn jemand auf die Idee kommen würde, Jennifer von ihm zu entfremden? Es war sein Glück, dass ich ein neugieriger Mensch war und Geheimnissen auf den Grund gehen musste. So kam die Wahrheit heraus und sein Gewissen wurde leichter.

Meins allerdings wurde langsam schwerer und schwerer. Es war bereits eine Woche seit meiner Rückkehr nach Pasadena vergangen und ich hatte es bisher nicht geschafft Sheldon meine Gedanken und natürlich Pennys Briefe zu übergeben. Es würde ihm das Herz brechen.

Ich glättete die Briefe und wollte sie grade zurück in das Geheimfach in meinem Wandschrank legen, als draußen im Wohnzimmer das Telefon klingelte. Sicher war es nichts Wichtiges … aber man konnte es nicht wissen. Ich warf das Päckchen auf meine Kommode und eilte durch den Flur. Wenn ich mich später für die Arbeit umzog, konnte ich diesen ‚Sprengstoff‘ immer noch sichern, dachte ich bei mir.

Da wusste ich noch nicht, dass ich einen fatalen Fehler begangen hatte.


	9. Der Platz am Fenster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dies ist Monas letzter Auftritt als Erzählerin, aber sie bleibt uns natürlich trotzdem erhalten. Mal sehen, wer nun die Geschichte weitererzählt...

Ich ließ mich an einem freien Tisch am Fenster meines Lieblingscafés nieder und bestellte bei einem pickligen Jüngling einen Chai Latte. Es war später Nachmittag und ich hatte mich nach meiner Schicht im Restaurant in ein Musikgeschäft am anderen Ende der Stadt aufgemacht, um mir Gitarren anzusehen, die ich mir momentan so wie so nicht leisten konnte. Das war etwas, dass ich von Zeit zu Zeit tat. Diese großen Musikgeschäfte hatten eine unglaublich beruhigende Wirkung auf mich und ich konnte mich Stunden lang dort aufhalten. Es gab so viel zu sehen, zu hören und ebenfalls viel Inspiration. Musik hat die Menschheit schon immer bewegt und es war herrlich zu sehen, wie rotznäsige Teenager voller Ehrfurcht flüsterten, wenn die zu den teuren Modellen kamen. 

Dann gab es noch die extrem coolen Typen und die langhaarigen Mädchen mit sensiblen Augen, die lässig durch die Gänge schlenderten und schließlich Platz nahmen und einige Exemplare testeten. Aber es waren nicht nur die Menschen und die angebotene Ware. Es gab Galerien, Wendeltreppen und kleine Gänge. Man wandelte auf ausgetretenem Teppich und stieg knarrende Stufen hoch, während irgendwo hinter einem eine Tür aufging und plötzlich Klavierspiel den Raum erfüllte. Wenn man dann wieder zurück auf die Straße gespült wurde, sah man sich mit großen Augen um und wunderte sich über diese unerträgliche Hektik des Alltags.

Während ich also in der kühlen Luft des klimatisierten Raumes auf mein Getränk wartete überkam mich eine tiefe innere Zufriedenheit und ich lehnte mich in meiner Bank zurück. Nichts würde mich heute noch aus der Ruhe bringen können. Weder das Wetter, noch Sheldon.

Obwohl ich immer noch nach dem passenden Moment suchte und somit mein Problem vor mir herschob, lief es momentan ganz gut. Mein Mitbewohner und ich kamen blendend miteinander aus und die Tatsache, dass Amy und Raj in Sheldons sozialem Gefüge wieder einen festen Platz eingenommen hatten, verbesserte die allgemeine Stimmung zunehmend. Nun, da Sheldon auf die Unterstützung seiner Freunde vertrauen konnte, war meine Angst vor seiner Reaktion erträglich geworden. 

Endlich kam mein Getränk und ich begann gedankenverloren den Schaum mit einem Löffel zu abzuessen. Die Sonne hatte über den Tag hinweg die Luft aufgeheizt und obwohl es bereits kurz vor fünf war, konnte man es nicht lange im Freien aushalten. Die Menschen bewegten sich langsam und bedächtig, hielten den Kopf gesenkt und sprachen nicht viel. Auf der anderen Straßenseite bildete sich nach und nach eine kleine Menschenmenge, die wohl auf einen verspäteten Bus wartete.

Eine Frau überquerte eilig die Straße, doch ihre Schritte wurden langsamer, als sie die Menschentraube sah. Ihre Augen blieben hinter einer Sonnenbrille verborgen und sie hatte ihr blondes Haar nachlässig unter eine weinrote Schirmmütze gestopft. Als sie die andere Straßenseite erreicht hatte sah ich, dass sie schwanger war. Ihr helles Sommerkleid spannte am Bauch und sie schien unter der Hitze zu leiden. Die Frau nahm nun ihre Brille ab, um sie mit dem Saum ihres Kleides zu putzen. 

Mitfühlend beobachtete ich, wie sie ihre Tätigkeit unterbrach, um sich ans Kreuz zu fassen und das Gesicht zu verziehen. Eine honigfarbene Haarsträhne hatte sich gelöst und hing ihr in den Nacken.   
Etwas an ihr löste eine diffuse Unruhe in mir aus. Ich konnte es nicht sofort erfassen, aber ich hatte bei ihrem Anblick das Gefühl eines Déjà-vus. Plötzlich sah ich ein Bild vor meinem inneren Auge, das Sheldon mir vor langer Zeit gezeigt hatte. Aber was war lächerlich … nicht hier und jetzt …

Ich starrte angestrengt hinaus auf die Straße. Was das wirklich möglich? 

Die Frau nahm schließlich ihre Mütze ab, um sie als Fächer zu benutzen. Sie sah genervt aus, ihre Brauen waren zusammengezogen und eine Hand ruhte auf ihrem Bauch. Ein alter Mann sprach sie an, sie unterhielten sich kurz und schließlich schenkte er ihr eine Wasserfasche, auf die sie mit einem wunderbar ehrlichen Lächeln antwortete. Das war der Moment, in dem ich sie erkannte und ich erkannte sie an eben diesem Lächeln, das mich schon auf dem zerknickten Foto in seinen Bann gezogen hatte.

Da drüben auf der anderen Straßenseite stand Penny und die Wölbung ihres Bauches war maximal, eine wunderschöne Kugel. Man konnte sehen, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde.

Die Bedienung warf mir einen fragenden Blick zu und ich realisierte, dass ich von meinem Platz aufgesprungen war. Peinlich berührt setzte ich mich wieder und überlegte fieberhaft was nun zu tun war. Es war schon fast lachhaft, dass sie nun dort draußen stand, wo doch ihre Freunde alles Erdenkliche unternommen hatten, um sie zu finden – vor allem natürlich Sheldon. Dass sie mir jetzt auf so unspektakuläre Weise vor die Nase geschoben wurde kam mir vor, als wolle das Schicksal mich verhöhnen. ‚Macht euch doch nicht ständig so viel Gedanken. Was passieren wird, passiert sowieso erst, wenn die Zeit dafür reif ist“, würde es wispern. 

Von meinen Schicksalsfantasien verwirrt, schüttelte ich den Kopf und fasste einen Entschluss: Ich musste mit Penny reden, bevor die Stadt sie wieder verschluckte und die vielleicht einzige Chance vertan war. Der Ausgang war unvorhersehbar, aber ich musste es zumindest versuchen.

Hektisch begann ich in meiner Handtasche nach Geld zu suchen und warf wahllos einige Scheine auf den Tisch. Todesmutig und zu allem bereit stürzte ich hinaus in die Hitze und rannte wie eine Irre über die Straße, schließlich konnte der Bus jede Sekunde auftauchen und Penny abermals verschwinden lassen.

Die blonde Frau wurde sichtlich nervös als sie bemerkte, dass ich direkt auf sie zu ging und reckte den Hals, um nach dem verspäteten Bus Ausschau zu halten. Selbst als ich direkt vor ihr stand, versuchte sie mich zu ignorieren. Aber ich blieb wo ich war und spürte, wie eine unzähmbare Nervosität mich ergriff. Schließlich bequemte sie sich, meinen Blick zu erwidern.

„Ich habe eine Frage“, krächzte ich.

Sie blickte mich mit großen Augen und kämpfte um ihre Fassung. „Was für eine Frage?“

„Bist du Penny?“, fragte ich und hielt die Luft an.

 

\---

 

Zur gleichen Zeit…

Sheldon starrte verbissen auf den flimmernden PC–Bildschirm, während ihm die Nachmittagssonne unbarmherzig auf den Rücken schien. Die Meteorologen handelten diesen Tag bereits als den wärmsten des Sommers, - ja, des ganzen Jahres - und Sheldon hatte dem nichts entgegenzusetzen. 

Schon am frühen Morgen war Sheldon klar gewesen, dass er von diesem Tag nicht viel zu erwarten hatte. Es fing damit an, das Mona auf dem Weg zur Arbeit unbedingt Radio hören wollte. Dann hatten sie fast einen wahnsinnigen Radfahrer angefahren, der einfach aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war und als Sheldon endlich mit wackeligen Beinen in seinem Büro ankam stellte er fest, dass die Klimaanlage ausgefallen war.   
Im Verlauf des Vormittags kletterten die Temperaturen stetig nach oben und Sheldons Laune ausgleichend dazu in den Keller. Als wäre das noch nicht genug für einen Tag gewesen, bekam er sehr kurzfristig eine SMS von Mona, die ihm mittteilte dass sie ihn nicht abholen konnte, weil sie einen wichtigen Termin hatte. So musste er mit Raj fahren, der eine Bollywood-CD laufen ließ, während er unablässig von Cinnamon und Mona sprach – den beiden Frauen in seinem Leben.

Erst hinter der geschlossenen Tür seiner Wohnung hörte Sheldons persönlicher Alptraum auf. Doch an Entspannung war nicht zu denken. Sein Arbeitspensum war noch nicht erreicht. 

Eine halbe Stunde hatte er bereits vor seinem PC ausgeharrt, doch nun spürte er einen unangenehmen Schweißfilm auf seiner Stirn entstehen. Widerwillig erhob er sich, um das Thermostat zu justieren. Das würde zwar die allgemeine Raumtemperatur senken, aber was Sheldon sich wünschte war ein leichter, kühler Luftzug. 

Er blieb eine Weile bei dem Regler der Klimaanlage stehen und sinnierte vor sich hin. Monas Enthüllungen zum Thema Penny und Baby gingen ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Die gesamte Zeit lang hatte er sich schuldig gefühlt. Er hatte mit der schrecklichen Gewissheit gelebt, das Penny mit Leonards Kind verschwunden war und er sie dazu getrieben hatte. Wobei das im Nachhinein betrachtet absolut nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. Penny traf immer noch ihre eigenen Entscheidungen und Leonards ungesunde Anhänglichkeit hatte alle Beteiligten erst in dieses Dilemma gestürzt. 

‚Im Nachhinein ist man immer klüger‘, pflegte seine Mutter zu sagen und sie hatte Recht. Nachdem Leonard ihn erwischt hatte, brach ein wochenlanger Streit aus, in dem er von allen Seiten mit Anfeindungen und Vorwürfen bombardiert wurde. In all dem Chaos und seinen eigenen verstörenden Gedanken hatte Sheldon begonnen, Leonards Lüge zu glauben. Er hörte auf Leonards Behauptungen in Frage zu stellen oder zu entkräften, weil ihm dieser Zwist auf den Magen und das Gemüt schlug. 

Sheldon blickte gedankenverloren auf den Temperaturregler. Er würde es überwinden. Es waren ihm in seinem Leben bereits schlimmere Dinge passiert und er hatte es überlebt. Freunde kamen und gingen, Freunde kehrten einem den Rücken zu, oder sie brachen das Vertrauen auf die schändlichsten Arten. Und einige brachen einem das Herz, wobei er das niemals öffentlich zugeben würde, soviel stand fest.   
Doch er hatte nicht nur Freunde verloren. Mona hatte schon seit geraumer Zeit einen Platz in seinem sozialen Gefüge erhalten. Sie war ein Freund und obwohl er sie anfänglich für oberflächlich und stupide gehalten hatte, war sie doch in der Lage gewesen, ihn vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Mona war durchaus eine intelligente junge Frau, ging es Sheldon durch den Kopf. Sie mochte es kaschieren, aber sie hatte einen sehr ausgeprägten Intellekt und etwas, dass ihm zum gewissen Teil fehlte: Eine untrügliche Menschenkenntnis und eine starke soziale Ader. Er mochte diese Attribute selbst nicht besitzen, jedoch erkannte er sie durchaus an anderen Menschen. Sheldon versuchte sich sein Leben und seinen Wochenplan ohne Mona vorzustellen, doch es war ihm nicht möglich. 

Von draußen ertönte plötzlich ein wütendes Hupkonzert und Sheldon wurde aus seinen Gedanken wieder ins Hier und Jetzt katapultiert. Verärgert über seine sentimentalen und weibischen Gedanken schüttelte er den Kopf und machte einen Schritt auf seinen Schreibtisch zu. Doch er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht überwinden, vor dem Bildschirm Platz zu nehmen.

„Bei solchen Temperaturen kann man nicht arbeiten“, grummelte er schließlich und wischte sich über die Stirn. Zugegebener Maßen war der Inhalt seiner Arbeit nicht sonderlich herausragend, lediglich Arbeitsberichte für seinen Vorgesetzten Dr. Gablehauser. Nichts, wofür man je einen Nobelpreis erwerben würde. 

Und hatten sich nicht zum Beispiel Albert Einstein die entscheidenden Ideen beim Müßiggang offenbart? Jetzt war genau der richtige Moment, um sich das neuste Comicbuch anzusehen. Doch wenn er sich schon Freizeitaktivitäten hingab, dann wollte er zumindest diesen leichten, kühlen Luftstrom haben und den würde er auch bekommen! Sheldon war sich sicher, dass er einen Ventilator in seinem Wandschrank aufbewahrte. Er konnte ihn förmlich ganz oben rechts neben den Miniaturrobotern stehen sehen. Ein kleiner, weißer Tischventilator. Voller Tatendrang begab sich Sheldon auf den Weg zu seinem Zimmer, doch er kam nicht weit, weil plötzlich etwas Weißes träge durch die Luft wirbelte und vor ihm auf dem Dielenboden liegen blieb. 

„Was ist das“, fragte er in die stille Wohnung. Monas Zimmertür stand einen Spalt breit offen und durch das geöffnete Fenster fegte ein warmer Windstoß, der weitere Papiere mit leisem Knistern durch den Türspalt segeln ließ. Mürrisch sammelte Sheldon die Ausreißer auf und stand einen Augenblick ratlos da. 

Es widerstrebte ihm, Monas Zimmer zu betreten wenn sie abwesend war. Doch da er den dünnen Stapel Briefe bereits in der Hand hatte, musste er ihn zurücklegen. Zögernd schob er die Tür auf und trat ein.  
Es war unordentlich. Das Bett war nicht gemacht, überall lagen Kleidungsstücke und auf dem wackeligen Holztisch stand ein Teller mit den Resten eines Mittagessens. Empört schloss Sheldon das Fenster. Wie leichtfertig diese Person doch war. Essensreste in einem Schlafzimmer und dazu noch ein offenes Fenster! Man riskierte so auf jeden Fall eine Invasion von Obstfliegen und womöglich weit schlimmerem Ungeziefer.  
Wenn man es aber genau nahm, war es ihr Zimmer und es war abgesprochene Sache, dass jede Partei in den eigenen vier Wänden tun und lassen konnte was sie wollte, solange der andere sich nicht konkret gestört fühlte. Monas Zimmer war die meiste Zeit verschlossen und wenn sie gemeinsame Aktivitäten durchführten, nutzten sie den Wohnbereich. Obstfliegen konnten allerdings zu einem ernsthaften Problem werden und darüber musste er dringend mit ihr sprechen, wenn sie zurückkam. Sheldon legte die Briefe zurück auf die Kommode und wollte sich bereits zum Gehen wenden, als sein Augenmerk auf den Adressaten fiel.

 

Sheldon Cooper  
2311 N Los Robles Avenue   
Pasadena

 

„Es heißt Dr. Sheldon Cooper! Wofür macht man sich die Mühe einer Doktorarbeit, wenn diese anschließend nicht gewürdigt wird“, schimpfte er intuitiv, doch dann überkam ihn ein unwohles Gefühl.   
Was machte seine Post in Monas Zimmer? 

Sie würde ihn sicher nicht derartig hintergehen, es musste also einen anderen Grund dafür geben. Und genau deshalb musste diese Angelegenheit genauer untersucht werden. Sheldon besah sich den obersten Brief aufmerksam. Der Umschlag sah mitgenommen und schmuddelig aus. Was Sheldon jedoch Kopfzerbrechen bereitete, war der Poststempel und das Datum eben dessen. Dieser Brief war gestempelt worden, bevor Mona überhaupt einen Fuß in diese Wohnung oder sein Leben gesetzt hatte.

Mit hastigen Bewegungen beförderte Sheldon den Inhalt ans Licht: Eine zerknickte Ringbuchseite, auf der jemand in geschwungener, aber wenig sorgfältiger Weise geschrieben hatte.   
Sheldon begann mit gerunzelter Stirn zu lesen und vergaß dabei, die angehaltene Luft wieder aus seinen Lungen entweichen zu lassen. Als er schließlich doch atmen musste, entwich ihm ein klagender Laut, der ihn erschreckte und ihn zusammenfahren ließ.

Haltsuchend tastete er nach dem Türrahmen. Seine Augen brannten und begannen mit der überschießenden Produktion von Tränenflüssigkeit, jeder Atemzug war eine Qual. Hektisch griff Sheldon nach den beiden anderen Briefen und zerrte mit zitternden Fingern deren Inhalt hervor, um ihn zu lesen. Nachdem er das letzte Wort in sich aufgesogen hatte, überkam ihn vorübergehend ein starker Selbsterhaltungstrieb. Er begann die Papiere zu ordnen, drapierte sie wie zufällig auf der Kommode, öffnete das Fenster wieder und schloss Monas Zimmertür hinter sich. 

Die Hitze und der Ventilator waren vergessen. 

Sheldon wankte durch die Wohnung, ließ sich auf seinen Platz sinken und erhob sich wieder. Er fühlte sich unruhig, - ja, sogar fast ängstlich nervös. Sein Herzschlag hatte sich bedrohlich beschleunigt und sein Kopf fühlte sich unerträglich leicht an. 

Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten? Es war eindeutig, dass Penny diese Briefe geschrieben hatte, doch sie waren alt. Monate waren seit ihrer Absendung vergangen. Wie kam es, dass er sie nie erhalten hatte? 

„Leonard“, flüsterte mit jäher Erkenntnis. Mona hatte Recht behalten. Leonard hatte einen Keil zwischen Penny und ihn getrieben und er war zu naiv gewesen, um es zu merken. Natürlich hatte er arge Zweifel an Leonards Eröffnungen gehabt, doch er hatte sich – anders als Amy – von dem Ultraschallbild einlullen lassen. Ein winziger Punkt in Pennys Uterus. Ein Nichts. 

„Ein Baby“, flüsterte Sheldon fassungslos. Qualvoll zeigte ihm sein eidetisches Erinnerungsvermögen das kleine Foto, das er vor vielen Monaten so skeptisch in seinen Händen gehalten hatte. Er spürte Leonards forschenden Blick auf sich, als er es an Amy weiterreichte, die nicht mehr mit ihm sprach und ihren Beziehungsstatus annulliert hatte. 

„Mein Kind“, flüsterte er in den Raum und konnte keinen rechten Gefallen an diesen Worten finden. Seine Erinnerungen an die Nacht mit Penny waren bruchstückhaft, es war ein schmerzlich-süßes Chaos gewesen, das er bis jetzt noch nicht hatte entschlüsseln können. Wie war es möglich, dass daraus ein Baby entstanden war?

Entsetzt vergrub der den Kopf in den Händen. Es war Monate her, dass sie ihn um Rat gebeten hatte. Sicher hatte Penny ihre Entscheidung bereits gefällt, als sie keine Antwort von ihm erhalten hatte. Schließlich hatte sie angedeutet, dass eine Abtreibung in Frage kam. Logisch gesehen hätte diese Entscheidung ihn erleichtern sollen, doch die Vorstellung dass dieser unansehnliche Punkt auf dem Ultraschall nicht mehr existierte, verstörte ihn zutiefst. Sheldon sprang gequält auf, als ihn Bruchstückhafte Erinnerungen heimsuchten.

Er erinnerte sich an Pennys Gesicht, das dicht über seinem schwebte. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet, ihre Augen leuchteten wie zwei Supernoven in der Dunkelheit…


	10. Der verspätete Bus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wir verabschieden uns dieses Kapitel von Mona als Erzählerin, auch wenn das einen minimalen Stilbruch darstellt. Beim Schreiben habe ich an dieser Stelle mehrmals versucht, Mona bis zum letzten Kapitel erzählen zu lassen und musste feststellen, dass ich dann weniger Möglichkeiten habe, das Geheimnis zufriedenstellend aufzuklären. Einige Charaktere wollen auf jeden Fall ihre Sicht der Dinge schildern und wer wäre ich, wenn ich ihnen das verwehren würde ? :)

DER VERSPÄTETE BUS

\----------------------------

 

„Immer das Gleiche mit dem Bus“, brummte ein alter Mann und fächerte sich mit seiner Tageszeitung Luft zu. Auf seinen Schläfen stand Schweiß und Penny wunderte sich, dass er Mann in seiner Cordjacke und dem dicken Flanellhemd noch keinen Hitzschlag bekommen hatte. Sie waren nicht die einzigen Menschen, die auf den verspäteten Bus warteten. Eine Gruppe Aisaten, zwei Frauen mittleren Alters und ein Teenagerpärchen hatten sich ebenfalls an der Haltestelle eingefunden. Alle standen mit gesenkten Köpfen in der brütenden Hitze und hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach.

Pennys Augen wanderten den Straßenzug entlang, während sie ihre Sonnenbrille am Saum ihres Kleides putzte. Sie beobachtete die anderen Wartenden aufmerksam und behielt ihre Umgebung im Auge. Diese Wachsamkeit war ihr in den vergangenen Monaten zur zweiten Natur geworden. Einen Frauenarzt in Pasadena zu haben war deshalb besonderer Wahnsinn und doch fuhr sie regelmäßig zu den Untersuchungen. Anfänglich waren diese Ausflüge ein kleines Abenteuer gewesen, aber jetzt schmerzte die Aussicht aus dem Fenster, wenn sie in die Fair Oaks Ave einbogen, die unweigerlich nach Pasadena führte. Die Angst entdeckt zu werden war einer dumpfen Wachsamkeit gewichen und dem Wunsch diesen Ort schnell wieder zu verlassen, um ihre aufgewühlten Gedanken zur Ruhe bringen zu können.

Penny war davon ausgegangen, dass man sie suchen würde. Schließlich hatte sie ihre Spuren nur notdürftig verwischt und heutzutage musste man schon mehr tun, als die Handynummer ändern zu lassen und die gesamten Internet Accounts zu löschen. Sie hatte selbst gesehen, wie Raj und Howard dieses Supermodelhaus ausfindig gemacht hatten und wie Sheldon sich nur wegen eines dummen Kartentricks in irgendwelche Supercomputer der Regierung gehakt hatte. Aus diesem Grund hatte Penny sich keine großen Hoffnungen gemacht, ihr Versteck lange geheim halten zu können. Doch aus Wochen wurden Monate und die Zeit zeigte, dass sie ihrem neuen Leben noch viel weniger abgewinnen konnte als dem alten. Zwei Mal hatte sie umziehen müssen und die Wohnungen waren jedes Mal kleiner geworden. Schließlich hatte sie ihren heißgeliebten roten Volkswagen verkauft, um genug Geld für die Ausstattung des Babys zu haben. Zwei Jobs reichten grade, um die laufenden Kosten zu decken und ihre Chefs wollten sie in ihrem Zustand keine Zusatzschichten arbeiten lassen. Penny rieb sich den schmerzenden Rücken und nahm nun doch ihr Basecap ab, um damit Luft zu fächern.

Der alte Mann mit dem Flanellhemd trat neben sie. „Gibt es denn niemanden, der Sie abholen kann? Ihr Mann oder ihr Freund? Sie sollten nicht hier in der Hitze stehen, junge Frau. Nicht in Ihrem Zustand.“

  
Penny schenkte ihm ein trauriges Lächeln und der Mann verstand sofort.

„Oh, ich verstehe“, murmelte er und griff in seine buntgemusterte Einkaufstasche, die zu seinen Füßen stand. Zum Vorschein kam eine kleine Plastikflasche mit stillem Wasser. Der Mann schenkte ihr ein mitfühlendes Lächeln. „Hab mich beim Einkaufen ein bisschen verschätzt. Keine Ahnung wie ich auf die Idee gekommen bin, das ganze Zeug nach Hause schleppen zu können. Nehmen Sie, Sie tun mir und meinen alten Knochen damit einen großen Gefallen, junge Dame.“

„Danke“, murmelte Penny und wünschte sich, der Mann würde weiterreden, doch er wanderte mit seiner Tasche zum Busschild und studierte die Abfahrtszeiten.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Penny, wie auf der anderen Straßenseite die Tür eines Cafés aufgerissen wurde und eine Frau mit weit ausholenden Schritten über die Straße lief. Ein Windstoß bauschte ihr dunkles Haar auf und wirbelte einige Strähnen in ihr Gesicht, doch es schien sie nicht zu stören. Offenbar hatte sie es sehr eilig, sich zu den Wartenden zu gesellen. Für einen Moment spürte Penny den prüfenden Blick der Fremden auf sich ruhen und intuitiv senkte sie den Kopf, doch schon sah sie sie ein Paar schwarze Schuhspitzen dicht vor sich. Sie stand genau vor ihr.

Penny spürte, wie Panik in ihr aufstieg. Es konnte jede Menge Gründe dafür geben, warum diese Person zu ihr wollte und sicher war es eine harmlose Sache. Penny zwang sich, Ruhe zu bewahren und nachdem sie ein letztes Mal die Straße nach dem verdammten Bus abgesucht hatte, blickte sie endlich in das Gesicht der Frau. Diese warf ihr ein kurzes, nervöses Lächeln zu.

„Ich habe eine Frage.“

Erleichtert atmete Penny aus. Bestimmt ging es um eine Umfrage! Das machte doch Sinn. Begannen diese Leute nicht immer mit dem Satz: ‚Ich habe eine Frage‘?

„Was für eine Frage?“, wollte Penny vorsichtig wissen.

„Bist du Penny?“

 

\----

 

Es fühlte sich an, als würde der Boden unter ihren Füßen zerbröckeln. Einen Augenblick lang fürchtete sie das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren, so real war dieser Gedanke. Das war keine typische Frage die man bei Umfragen stellte. Das war eine sehr alarmierende Frage und Penny bekam trotz der Hitze kalte Hände. Das Baby begann in ihrem Bauch zu rumoren und führte sich auf wie eine wahnsinnige, kleine Bestie.

„Kennen wir uns?“, fragte Penny und legte so viel Gleichgültigkeit in ihre Stimme, wie sie aufbringen konnte. Sie konnte sich immer noch retten, sich eine Geschichte oder einen anderen Namen ausdenken. Sie konnte eine Szene machen und auf die Unterstützung der Umstehenden hoffen, oder darauf, dass der Bus doch noch kam.

Die Frau starrte sie eine Sekunde lang verblüfft an, dann streckte sie in einer brüsken Geste die Hand aus. „Tut mir leid, ich hätte mich vielleicht vorstellen sollen. Mein Name ist Mona Mayer.“

Penny blickte auf die ausgestreckte Hand, doch sie griff nicht danach. „Also, Mona…“, sagte sie stattdessen. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir uns noch nie zuvor begegnet sind.“

Mona ließ ihre Hand sinken und straffte die Schultern. Plötzlich wirkte sie sehr selbstbewusst und zielsicher. „Alles andere hätte mich auch sehr gewundert. Ich jedenfalls sehe dich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben.“

„Aber du kennst meinen Namen.“

Mona nickte ernst. „So ist es.“

Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Pennys Gedanken überschlugen sich. Vielleicht war Mona Mayer ein Privatdetektiv. Aber wer hatte sie angeheuert? Wer wollte, dass sie zurückkam? Konnte es sein, dass ihre Familie dahinter steckte? Sie hatte es nicht über sich gebracht, ihren Eltern von einer ungewollten Schwangerschaft zu erzählen. Stattdessen hatte sie jeden Kontakt nach Nebraska gekappt. Sie konnte nicht zulassen, dass sie dort als weitere Enttäuschung gehandelt wurde und so hatte sie schließlich niemanden mehr außer sich selbst und dem Baby gehabt, gefangen zwischen ihren zwei Jobs und der abendlichen Erschöpfung. Aber nach Fremont auf die Farm ihrer Eltern zurückzukehren oder bei ihrer Schwester in Omaha zu leben … nein, das konnte sie nicht.

Doch konnten ihre Eltern die finanziellen Mittel für einen Detektiv aufbringen? Fraglich. Mona sah nicht so aus, als würde sie sich so leicht abwimmeln lassen und da Penny begriff, dass sie der Situation nicht mehr entfliehen konnte, beschloss sie das Beste daraus zu machen. „Lassen wir doch das Versteckspiel“, sagte sie deshalb und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wer hat dich geschickt?“

Mona blinzelte verwirrt. „Was?“

„Wer hat dich beauftragt, nach mir zu suchen?“

„Niemand. Es war ein Zufall. Ich habe da drüben am Fenster gesessen und…“ Sie verstummte, als der Bus um die Ecke bog. Ein Aufatmen ging durch die Wartenden.

„Der Bus!“ Penny hätte vor Erleichterung weinen können. Sie trat an Mona vorbei und drehte ihr demonstrativ den Rücken zu, als der Bus hielt.

„Bitte, ich muss dringend mit dir sprechen“, sagte diese und griff nach Pennys Arm.

Empört entwand sich Penny dem Griff und ging auf die sich öffnenden Bustüren zu. Was immer Mona zu sagen hatte … sie wollte es nicht hören. Sie hatte diese acht ein halb Monate so gut es ging allein gemeistert und nun war es fast vorbei. Das Baby würde bald kommen. Sie brauchte niemanden, es war ihre Angelegenheit.

„Gib mir nur eine halbe Stunde und ich verspreche, dass du es nicht bereuen wirst“, sagte Mona, doch Penny hatte nicht vor sich umzudrehen. Stattdessen zog sie sich die Stufe hoch und lächelte dem Busfahrer zu, der sie Kaugummi kauend und desinteressiert musterte. „Eine Fahrkarte“, murmelte sie und wunderte sich, warum sich diese verdammten Türen sich nicht endlich hinter ihr schlossen.

  
„Sheldon weiß es nicht“, hörte sie plötzlich Monas Stimme hinter sich. „Er weiß nicht, dass es von ihm ist, weil er deine Briefe niemals bekommen hat!“

 

\---

 

Mona hob in einer fließenden Bewegung die Hand und augenblicklich erschien ein Kellner an ihrem Tisch.

„Da sind Sie ja wieder“, sagte er und lächelte Mona an, doch sie schien seine Freude nicht zu teilen. „Ich hätte gerne einen Milchkaffee“, sagte sie stattdessen.

Der junge Mann warf nun einen fragenden Blick auf Penny. „Ein Wasser“, sagte sie abwesend, während sie Mona verstohlen musterte. Auf dem Weg zum Café hatte diese ihr erklärt wer sie war und das sie mit Sheldon zusammenlebte. Belegen konnte sie das lediglich mit einem Foto auf ihrem Handy, dass sie mit Raj auf dem Sofa in 4A zeigte. Als Penny daraufhin erfuhr, dass Mona mit Raj zusammen war, war ihre Neugierde zumindest soweit geweckt, dass sie gewillt war sich den Rest anzuhören.

„Eine halbe Stunde?“, fragte Penny schließlich als der Kellner gegangen war. Ihr Widerstand war so gut wie gebrochen und ihr war klar, dass sie auch die halbe Nacht hier sitzen bleiben würde, wenn es so lange dauerte. Ihre Neugierde hatte die Angst vorübergehend besiegt.

„Es ist eine lange Geschichte und ich sollte besser sofort anfangen, damit ich mein Versprechen auch halten kann.“ Mona faltete die Hände auf dem Tisch und sah ihr offen ins Gesicht. „Sicher kennst du den Wohnungsmarkt hier und wenn ja, dann weißt du wie schwer es ist eine vernünftige Bleibe zu finden, wenn man kein Vermögen verdient und nicht in einer Besenkammer schlafen will. Ich war außer mir, als ich Leonards Anzeige entdeckte. Ich wusste, dass ich dieses Zimmer unbedingt bekommen musste, egal welche Hindernisse sich mir in den Weg stellen würden. Da wusste ich noch nicht, was mich hinter dieser taubenblauen Tür erwarten würde …“

 

Auf diese Weise erfuhr Penny, wie Mona Leonard und Sheldon kennengelernt hatte, dass Leonard seit Monaten nicht mehr in Pasadena lebte und dass er ihre Briefe an Sheldon abgefangen hatte. Sheldons Antwort war Leonards letzte Lüge gewesen, bevor er nach New York ging. Dort lernte er Jennifer kennen, sie verliebten sich, sie wurde schwanger. Sheldon jedoch blieb verstört und ohne seine Freunde zurück. Die Lage spitzte sich zu und Mona fand den Brief im Wandschrank. Ein Besuch in New York beförderte die Wahrheit ans Licht, doch Sheldon hatte bis jetzt nur die Spitze des Eisberges gesehen.

Mona erzählte ihre Geschichte mit Leidenschaft und einer gehörigen Portion Herzenswärme. Sheldon wurde in ihren Worten lebendig und Penny sah ihn vor sich, wie er mit Barry Kripke kämpfte und die Fugen des Bades mit der Zahnbüste schrubbte. Sie konnte sein überhebliches kleines Lächeln sehen, wenn er Mona Strikes gab. Aber sie spürte ebenfalls seine Unsicherheit und seine Verzweiflung, die sie zuerst nicht begriff bis Mona zu der Stelle kam, an der sie mit Amy sprach und es um ein Ultraschallbild ging, das Leonard angeblich von ihr bekommen hatte. Ab dem Moment erkannte sie das Problem:

  
Leonard.

Leonard und sein verletzter Stolz. Natürlich war Sheldon viel zu besorgt um seine Freundschaft zu ihm gewesen, als dass er seine Ansichten in Frage gestellt hätte. Sicher hatte Leonard gar nicht viel tun müssen, um dieses schreckliche Szenario glaubhaft zu machen. Er hatte ihre Briefe und damit kontrollierte er die Situation. In ihren Briefen hatte sie Sheldon gebeten, das Kind mit ihr aufzuziehen und dem Ganzen eine Chance zu geben. Das musste Leonards Welt in den Grundfesten erschüttert haben und damit hatte Penny sein Herz ein weiteres Mal gebrochen. Er hatte wie ein verwundetes Tier um sich gebissen, in der Hoffnung den größtmöglichen Schaden anzurichten und seine Taktik war aufgegangen. Doch war er sich darüber bewusst, wie groß der Schaden tatsächlich war?

Nach Monas Erzählung war ihm wohl ein Licht aufgegangen, als er von Jennifers Schwangerschaft erfuhr. Ein Glück für ihn, dass Mona so hartnäckig war, sonst hätte er es vielleicht niemals geschafft sein Schweigen zu brechen. ‚Armer Leonard‘, dachte Penny und war sich bewusst, wie ungerecht dieser Gedanke war. Doch Mona kannte nur das, was Sheldon, Leonard, Raj und Amy ihr erzählt hatten. Sie wusste nichts von Pennys Teil der Geschichte und was sich seit ihrer Flucht aus Pasadena verändert hatte.

Penny dachte an den Tag, an dem sie den lang ersehnten Brief aus dem Postfach geholt hatte. Mit trockenem Mund hatte sie den weißen Umschlag hinaus in den Sonnenschein getragen und sich in einem nahegelegenen Park in den Schatten eines Baumes gesetzt.

Mit zitternden Händen hatte sie den Umschlag aufgerissen und den Inhalt in ihren Schoß geschüttet. Es war ein makelloses weißes Blatt Papier. Der Schreiber - nun wusste sie ja, dass es nicht Sheldon gewesen war – hatte die abgetippte Variante gewählt, was dem Schreiben eine unangenehm unpersönliche Note verlieh. Ihr erste Gedanke war ‚typisch Sheldon‘ gewesen und dann hatte sie zu lesen begonnen:

 

 

_Hallo Penny,_

_vielleicht hast du nicht begriffen, was das bisherige Ausbleiben meiner Antworten auf deine Schreiben zu bedeuten hat (was mich bei deinem geringen IQ nicht wundern würde), deshalb sehe ich mich gezwungen es dir in aller Deutlichkeit darzulegen:_

_Es war nie meine Absicht, dich in eine solche Verlegenheit zu bringen, doch ich bin nicht gewillt diesen Kontakt weiterhin aufrecht zu erhalten. Unsere Liaison war ein großer Fehler und das wissen wir wohl beide zu genau. Dieser Fehler ist irreversibel und ich werde mich nicht auf deine vorgeschlagenen Absurditäten einlassen._

  
_Ich hoffe für alle Beteiligten, dass du die richtige Entscheidung treffen wirst und wünsche dir für deinen weiteren Lebensweg mehr Erfolg, als du bisher gehabt hast._  
_Sheldon_

_PS: Bitte stelle deine Schreiben ein, ich werde keine weiteren beantworten_

 

 

Penny saß eine Weile still und starr unter ihrem Baum und starrte ins Leere. Ihre Augen brannten, doch sie blinzelte die Tränen weg. Nie wieder würde sie wegen eines solchen Arschlochs auch nur eine einzige Träne weinen. Mit einer heftigen Bewegung zerknüllte sie den Brief in ihrer Faust und stand strauchelnd auf. Ihr war übel und das lag nicht an diesem Ding in ihrem Bauch. Es lag an dem Gefühl, dass sie in heißen Wellen überspülte:

Hass.

Sie hasste Sheldon Cooper aus ganzem Herzen und dieser Hass zwang sie dazu genau das Gegenteil von dem zu tun, was er ihr nahelegte. Sie würde dieses unschuldige kleine Leben nicht auslöschen, weil es für ihn bequemer war. Sie wollte einen Ausgleich für ihren Hass. Sie wollte etwas lieben können und so begann sie, sich mit ihrem Untermieter anzufreunden und sich eine Zukunft für ihn auszumalen. Sie suchte nach Namen und kaufte ein Päckchen mit winzigen weißen Söckchen, die sie zum Weinen brachten sobald sie sie ansah und währenddessen hasste sie Sheldon mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers.

Jetzt stand fest, dass sie ihn zu Unrecht hasste. Er hatte nichts von diesen Ungeheuerlichkeiten geschrieben, doch auf der anderen Seite war sie sich nicht sicher, ob er – wenn ihn die Briefe erreicht hätten – nicht trotzdem für eine Entfernung allen Übels gewesen wäre. Sheldon wollte ganz sicher kein Baby mit einer dummen, blonden Kellnerin aus Nebraska haben. Er wollte ein Wunderbaby aus dem Reagenzglas.

Unruhig schob Penny das leere Wasserglas auf dem Tisch hin und her, während Mona ihre Geschichte beendete. „ … und jetzt sitzen wir hier. Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen. Wenn das nicht eine merkwürdige Fügung des Schicksals war.“

Penny blickte unschlüssig auf ihre Hände. Sie wusste nicht, was sie dazu sagen sollte. Es kam ihr vor, als hätte in ihrem Kopf ein Hurrikan gewütet. Um das in Ordnung zu bringen, würde sie Wochen brauchen, wenn nicht die Geburt dazwischen kam. „Ich denke, ich möchte jetzt gehen“, murmelte sie und erhob sich vorsichtig.

„Das verstehe ich nicht“, sagte Mona und ließ ihre Katzenaugen auf ihr ruhen. „Was ich dir erzählt habe, verändert alles. Wie kannst du einfach aufstehen und gehen?“

Penny ließ sich wieder auf ihren Platz sinken und ballte unter dem Tisch ihre Hände zu Fäusten. Monas Leidenschaftlichkeit ging ihr langsam aber sicher auf die Nerven. Sie hatte diese Frau vor einer halben Stunde noch nicht einmal gekannt und jetzt kam es ihr vor, als hätte sie bereits ihr gesamtes Leben mit ihr verbracht. Hätten sie sich unter anderen Umständen kennengelernt hätte sich sicher eine wunderbare Freundschaft entwickeln können, doch so war Mona lediglich die Person die ihr eine ungeheuerliche Wahrheit und die dazugehörende Lüge verkündete.

Penny seufzte und versuchte dem Strudel ihrer überschäumenden Hormone zu entkommen. „Dann nenn mir einen Grund, aus dem ich bleiben sollte.“

„Das ist einfach.“ Mona lächelte sie freundlich an. „Es ist Sheldons Kind und er sollte es von dir erfahren.“

„Es ist mein Kind“, entfuhr es Penny. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Sheldon irgendein Recht auf dieses Baby hat, nachdem er mich noch nicht einmal anhören wollte. Ich habe alles versucht, aber er hat sich verweigert…“

„Er hatte keine Chance das Richtige zu tun“, rief ihr Mona ins Gedächtnis. „Ich weiß, das Sheldon ein Arschloch sein kann, aber in diesem Fall solltest du nicht zu hart zu ihm sein.“

„Als wenn das so einfach wäre!“ Penny schnaubte ärgerlich. „Wir haben seit Monaten nichts voneinander gehört und ich soll einfach nach Pasadena fahren, bei ihm anklopfen und sagen: ‚Hi Schätzchen, ich bin wieder da und übrigens … ich bekomme ein Kind von dir, weil wir bedeutungslosen Sex hatten?“

Sie blickte kampflustig auf, doch etwas an Monas Gesichtsausdruck ließ sie innehalten.

„Bedeutungslos?“, fragte diese und legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief.

„Kennst du nun die Geschichte oder nicht?“, warf Penny wiederwillig ein. „Sheldon hat dir doch sicher alles erzählt. Wir waren betrunken, total neben der Spur. Ich meine, von all meinen Freunden … musste es denn wirklich Sheldon sein?“

Mona stützte den Kopf mit den Händen ab und ein unheimliches Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Für Sheldon scheint es nicht bedeutungslos gewesen zu sein. Er hat es genauso wenig zugegeben wie du, aber dieses hartnäckige Leugnen täuscht mich nicht. Schließlich schläft jemand wie er nicht mit der nächstbesten betrunkenen Frau. Selbst Amy hat es erkannt. Sie sagte mir, dass zwischen dir und Sheldon schon eine besondere Dynamik bestand, als sie euch kennenlernte. Vielleicht wart ihr intellektuell nicht auf einer Wellenlänge, aber was weiß schon der Verstand von der Liebe?“

Was Mona da sagte, konnte nicht stimmen. Der Alkohol war schuld! Ja, es war der Alkohol. Es war immer der Alkohol … Doch so ganz konnte selbst Penny das nicht glauben, wenn sie ehrlich war.

An diesem Abend war etwas passiert. Sie hatte keinen blassen Schimmer wann es passiert war, aber sie erinnerte sich an Sheldons Fingerspitzen auf ihren Wangen …


	11. Tür oder Fenster

**12\. Kapitel – Tür oder Fenster**

**\-------------------------------------------**

 

Unerbittlich bewegte sich der Sekundenzeiger vorwärts und mit jedem abgeschlossenen Zyklus zog der Minutenzeiger nach. Sheldons Augen klebten auf dem Ziffernblatt seiner goldenen Taschenuhr, die auf seiner Handfläche ruhte. Er erinnerte sich an den Tag, an dem er sie in der Auslagefläche des Juweliers entdeckt hatte. Es war der Tag, an dem er zusammen mit Penny nach einem Geschenk für Amy gesucht hatte.

 

_‚Vielleicht einen Ring für die Dame?‘_

_Dass der Juwelier einen Verlobungsring vorschlug, verstand selbst Sheldon und er hatte nicht vor sich zu verloben. Weder mit Penny, noch mit Amy. Es erschien ihm nun unverständlich, dass sein früheres Ich nicht augenblicklich den Drang verspürt hatte dieses Missverständnis klarzustellen. Ganz im Gegenteil hatte es Penny sehr eilig gehabt, sich aus der unfreiwilligen Verlobung zu lösen._

_‚Glauben Sie mir, wir sind kein Paar.‘_

_Sheldon warf ihr einen empörten Seitenblick zu. Die Wahrheit mochte ja schön und gut sein, aber musste Penny sie mit so viel Verächtlichkeit hervorbringen? Was machte ihn in ihren Augen nur zu so einer schlechten Partie?_

_‚Entschuldige mal. Gibt es vielleicht einen Grund für diese verächtliche Bemerkung? Du könntest dich glücklich schätzen jemanden wie mich als Freund zu haben.‘_

_Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und bedachte ihn mit einem fassungslosen Blick, den Sheldon ebenfalls nicht für angebracht hielt. Warum wühlte ihn Pennys Haltung derart auf? Penny war eine attraktive Frau, die leider eine reichlich beschränkte Auffassungsgabe hatte, was ein enges Zusammenleben sicherlich sehr erschweren würde. Zudem legte sie größten Wert auf physischen Kontakt. Sie würden auf Dauer wenig Gemeinsamkeiten vorzuweisen haben. All das wirbelte in Sekundenschnelle durch seinen Kopf und ließ ihn ein wenig schwindelig zurück. Penny selbst hatte keinen Zweifel daran gelassen: Sie waren kein Paar._

_Es gab nur einen Weg, dieser Situation unbeschadet zu entkommen. Er musste zustimmen._

_‚Du hast Recht. Wir sind absolut kein Paar.‘_

 

Und doch ließ ihn der Gedanke nicht mehr los, dass Penny in ihm keinen geeigneten Partner sah und ihn wohl unter keinen Umständen als solchen in Betracht ziehen würde. Nicht, dass er den Wunsch verspürt hätte ihr Partner zu sein - jedenfalls nicht bis zu diesem verhängnisvollen Thanksgiving Abend -, es war ihre vehemente Ablehnung, die an ihm nagte. Und da wurde es paradox, denn wenn er keinerlei Interesse an einer romantischen Beziehung zu Penny hatte, warum konnte er nicht mit ihrer Ablehnung umgehen? Weil es eine Herausforderung war? Penny war in Sheldons Augen eine einzige Herausforderung. Sie war ungebildet, hatte schlechte Manieren und widersprach ihm, wann immer ihr der Sinn danach stand. Es war ihm seit dem Kauf der Tiara nicht mehr möglich, diese Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen und daran war der Juwelier schuld. Dieser Mann hatte das Thema aufgebracht und er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Sheldon angefangen hatte sich den Kopf über romantische Beziehungen zu Penny zu zerbrechen.

Nachdem Penny längst verschwunden und Mona in sein Leben getreten war, hatte er sich auf den Weg gemacht, um dem Geschäft seine Beschwerde vorzutragen, doch Frank&Sons Jewelry existierte nicht mehr.

Sheldon beobachtete, wie der Sekundenzeiger erneut die 12 passierte und der Minutenzeiger sich langsam und bedächtig in Bewegung setzte. Für einen kurzen Moment nahm er den Blick von seinem Chronometer und richtete ihn auf den Glastisch vor sich. Dort leuchtete das weiße Papier der Briefumschläge in einem letzten Lichtstrahl der untergehenden Sonne. Als er die Briefe erstmals gelesen hatte – es war erst 2 Stunden her, erschien ihm jedoch wie eine Ewigkeit -, hatte er einen eigenartigen, brennenden Schmerz empfunden, der sich tief in seine Brust zu fressen schien. Jetzt hatte sich dieser Schmerz zu einer kleinen Flamme komprimiert und hinzu kam eine starke Verzweiflung, die ihn zu erdrücken drohte. Es gab nichts mehr dass er tun konnte, um diese Situation zu bereinigen. Alle Entscheidungen waren bereits gefallen.

Doch er musste ständig an die Tragödie denken die er hätte verhindern können, wenn er nur eine Antwort verfasst und gesendet hätte. Dieses Kind hätte alles werden können. Es hätte sich zu einem Genie entwickeln können, wie er selbst eines war. Dann hätte er endlich einen ebenbürtigen Gesprächspartner und vielleicht würde es ihm mit der Hilfe seines Sohnes gelingen, den Nobelpreis zu erlangen. Sheldons Mund verzog sich zu einem stolzen Lächeln. Möglicherweise würde es aber auch seiner Mutter ähneln. Als Mädchen würde es mit Pennys honigfarbenem Haar und seinen Augen zu einer hübschen jungen Frau heranwachsen, die mit ein wenig Hilfe seinerseits sicher mehr Glück in ihrem Beruf haben würde als ihre Mutter es gehabt hatte. Vielleicht würde sie Ärztin werden oder in einer Kanzlei arbeiten. Sheldons Lächeln verblasste. Es war einerlei, nach wem das Ungeborene kommen würde. Man hatte es ausgelöscht und ihm so jede Möglichkeit der Entfaltung genommen. Es würde nichts weiter sein, als ein undefinierbarer, unfertiger Klumpen und vielleicht noch nicht einmal das, je nachdem in welchem Stadium die Abtreibung vorgenommen worden war.

Erschrocken über seine Gedanken klappte Sheldon die Uhr wieder zu und ließ sie zurück in seine Hosentasche gleiten. Unruhig rutschte er auf seinem Platz hin und her. Es war bereits weit nach sechs Uhr abends und Mona war noch nicht zurückgekommen. Diese Warterei gefiel ihm nicht. Er war es überdrüssig mit seinen Gedanken allein zu sein.

Plötzlich waren im Treppenhaus Schritte zu hören. Jemand nahm systematisch vor jeder Etage zwei Stufen auf einmal. Das konnte nur Mona sein. Sheldon rieb sich nervös über die Oberschenkel und versuchte eine lässige Position einzunehmen, entschied sich dann aber doch für einen graden, durchgestreckten Rücken und im Schoß gefaltete Hände.

Vor sich hin summend betrat seine Mitbewohnerin schließlich die Wohnung und schien nicht im Geringsten durch die Temperaturen der Tages in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden zu sein. Sie warf ihre Schlüssel in die Schlüsselschale und drehte sich mit einem Lächeln zum Sofa um.

„Hi Sheldon…“ Sie schien in Hochstimmung zu sein und kam federnden Schrittes auf ihn zu, doch dann sah sie die Briefe auf dem Tisch und erstarrte inmitten der Bewegung.

Sie gab ein eigenartiges Bild ab, wie sie mit den Armen in der Luft und auf Zehenspitzen stehend versuchte ihr Gleichgewicht zu halten. Mona wirkte wie eine in Stein gehauene Statue und Sheldon zwang sich, nach Möglichkeit nicht zu blinzeln. Es war unübersehbar, dass die Briefe ihr einen gehörigen Schrecken eingejagt hatten. Die Frage war warum? Sie war es doch gewesen, die nicht aufgehört hatte nachzuforschen. Sie hatte doch unbedingt die Wahrheit wissen wollen. Und nun hielt sie sie vor ihm verborgen. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Magen aus.

‚Verrat‘, schrie seine innere Stimme. Es war klar, dass Mona diese Dokumente aus New York mitgebracht hatte und es war klar, dass sie kein einziges Wort über deren Inhalt verloren hatte. Seine Mewmaw wurde nie müde ihm zu predigen, dass er sich selbst nicht zu ernst nehmen durfte und dass auch die besten Freunde Fehler machen konnten. Doch es gab durchaus Fehler, die man nicht verzeihen konnte. Es würde sich gleich heraus stellen, ob Mona einen solchen begangen hatte.

Plötzlich löste sich Mona aus ihrer vorübergehenden Erstarrung und holte tief Luft, bevor sie zu sprechen begann. „Wie ich sehe, hast du Pennys Briefe gefunden“, sagte sie mit ihrer ernsthaften Nüchternheit und sah ihm direkt ins Gesicht.

„Ich vermute, dir ist der Inhalt bekannt“, antwortete Sheldon und schaffte es, ihrem Blick stand zu halten.

„Leonard hat sie mir gegeben.“ Mona ließ sich kraftlos auf den Sessel fallen. „Gelesen hab ich sie erst heute Morgen und auch nur, weil ich vorbereitet sein wollte. Du musst mir glauben, ich wollte sie dir geben, aber der richtige Moment wollte einfach nicht kommen.“

Sheldon zwang sich, ruhig zu bleiben. „Es ist meine Post, Mona. Niemand darf meine Post ohne mein Einverständnis öffnen und lesen.“

„Ich weiß und es tut mir ehrlich und aufrichtig leid.“

„Du kanntest den Inhalt und hast mich nicht darüber informiert. Stattdessen hast du Halbwahrheiten verbreitet.“

„Und ich sagte, es tut mir leid. Ich kann verstehen, dass du wütend bist“, sagte Mona mit Nachdruck. „Ich habe es an dem Abend versucht, an dem ich aus New York wiedergekommen bin, aber niemand wollte mir zuhören. Nachdem ich euch erzählt hatte, das Penny kein Kind von Leonard bekommt, wart ihr vollkommen aus dem Häuschen und nicht mehr aufnahmefähig. Erinnerst du dich an die Diskussion um das Ultraschallbild und Pennys angeblichen Verrat? Wie hätte ich da noch anhängen sollen, das Penny zwar nicht Leonards, aber dein Kind bekommt?“

„Das ist lächerlich, Mona! Im Nachhinein kann man alles Mögliche behaupten und es entzieht sich jeglicher Überprüfung. Ganz offensichtlich ist es nur eine Lüge, um deinen Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen.“

Monas Kopf fuhr herum und sie beugte sich mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung nach vorn, um den Abstand zwischen ihnen zu verringern. „Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu! Ich habe es gar nicht nötig, meinen Kopf aus irgendwelchen Schlingen zu ziehen. Wenn du auch nur einen Funken Mitgefühl besitzen und ihn ab und zu nutzen würdest, dann wüsstest du, wie schwer es ist so eine Bombe platzen zu lassen. Wenn ich das mal erwähnen darf - und ich weiß, du willst es nicht hören -, ging es dir nach Leonards Auszug nicht besonders gut. Du hast nicht geschlafen, deine Arbeit vernachlässigt und deine Hände wundgeschrubbt. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, weil ich nicht einschätzen konnte was passieren würde, wenn du erfährst dass du Vater wirst und Kind und Mutter unauffindbar sind.“

„Du warst es doch, die ihre Nase in anderer Leute Angelegenheiten gesteckt hat und nun beschwerst du dich über die Konsequenzen? Ich habe nie um deine Hilfe gebeten und was das Mitgefühl anbelangt: Ich besitze durchaus Mitgefühl, aber nicht für Schnüffler, die einem Informationen vorenthalten.“

„Ok, ok!“ Ihre Stimmen hatten an Lautstärke zugenommen und Mona hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Du hast Recht. Ich wollte die Wahrheit wissen und jetzt muss ich die Konsequenzen aushalten. Aber wenn ich dir sage, dass ich versucht habe die Wahrheit zu sagen, dann habe ich es auch versucht. Ich lasse mich nicht von dir der Lüge bezichtigen.“

„Einverstanden. Gehen wir mal davon aus, dass du die Wahrheit sagst und der erste Versuch scheiterte … Wann wolltest du einen erneuten Versuch unternehmen? Wann wolltest du mir die Briefe aushändigen“, wollte Sheldon wissen und verschränkte die Arme. Dieses Gespräch war scheußlich und er hasste Momente wie diese. Es erinnerte ihn an seine Eltern und es erinnerte ihn an den furchtbaren Streit, den er mit Leonard ausgefochten hatte.

„Ich wollte sie dir heute Abend geben, aber es kam etwas dazwischen, das ich dir wirklich dringend erzählen muss.“

„Tu mir den Gefallen und behalte die Nichtigkeiten deines Daseins für dich.“

„Es ist wichtig, sonst würde ich nicht mit dir darüber reden wollen.“

„Ich will es nicht hören.“

„Es hat etwas mit dir zu tun.“

„Das bezweifle ich stark.“

„Meine Güte, Sheldon“, rief Mona aus und schlug mit den Handflächen auf die Lehnen des Sessels. „Warum machst du es mir so schwer?“

„Weil du es mir schwer machst. Ich bin bisher davon ausgegangen, dass wir Freunde wären. Aber nach dem heutigen Nachmittag kann ich mir nicht sicher sein.“

Wieder beugte sich Mona vor und schaffte es tatsächlich eine seiner Hände zu ergreifen, bevor er sich in Sicherheit bringen konnte. Wie erstarrt saß er da. Diese Art der Unterhaltung gefiel ihm nicht. Es war ihm unangenehm und er musste davon ausgehen, dass Mona sich dessen bewusst war, was es nicht besser machte. Was wollte sie mit dieser Aktion bezwecken?

„Sheldon“, begann sie und ihre Hand war genau so kalt wie seine eigene. „Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, ihn eingesehen und mich entschuldigt. Mehr kann ich dazu nicht sagen, aber du darfst nicht denken, dass unsere Freundschaft mir egal ist. Ich erzähle dir alles. Was Leonard gesagt hat, was ich herausgefunden habe und vor allem, wen ich heute getroffen habe. Aber bitte schließ mich nicht wieder aus. Du musst mit mir darüber sprechen.“

Sheldon entwand ihr seine Hand und begann, die Briefe vom Tisch aufzusammeln. Er war absolut nicht in der Stimmung für Intimitäten jeglicher Art. „Ich habe kein Bedürfnis nach der ständigen Offenlegung meines emotionalen Empfindens“, grollte er deswegen mit gesenktem Blick in ihre Richtung. „Sehe ich vielleicht aus wie ein Hippie?“

„Der Spruch wird langsam langweilig, Sheldon.“ Mona sprang von ihrem Platz auf und ihre Augen loderten in der Dämmerung wie zwei wütende Feuer. „Was können die Hippies dafür, dass du ein Problem damit hast, dich deinen Gefühlen zu stellen? Diese Briefe ändern alles und ungewollt ein Kind zu bekommen ist wohl für jeden im ersten Moment ein ziemlicher Schock. Aber du bist nicht jeder und das ist es, was mir Sorgen macht. Sieh dich doch an! Du beißt um dich, unterbrichst mich und verhältst dich taktlos. Und weißt du was?“ Mona hatte sich vor ihm aufgebaut und ihre Stimme war für Sheldons Geschmack ein wenig zu schneidend. „Diese Briefe sind erst die Spitze des Eisberges und wie es der Zufall will, weigerst du dich schon wieder partout, mehr zu erfahren. Stattdessen machst du mir das Leben schwer und meine Entschuldigungen sind dir egal. Was soll ich denn noch tun, damit dieses Theater endlich aufhört?“

Langsam erhob Sheldon sich und suchte nach einem Kommentar, mit dem er ihren Angriff parieren konnte, doch es fiel ihm nichts ein, was auch nur annähernd vernichtend genug war. Also schwieg er während ihm eine unheimliche und plötzliche Angst die Kehle zuschnürte und sich eisern um seinen Brustkorb legte.

Mit einem letzten wütenden Blick auf Mona trat er den Rückzug in sein Zimmer an, wo er den Schlüssel im Schloss klicken ließ. Aufgewühlt lief er zwischen Tür und Fenster hin und her. Was sollte er tun? Was hatte Mona damit gemeint als sie sagte, sie müsste dringend mit ihm reden? Wen hatte sie getroffen und warum waren die Briefe nur die Spitze des Eisberges? Vorsichtig legte er Pennys Schreiben in den Karton zu der Blütenspange und dem Hello Kitty Stift. Als er den Deckel schloss zitterten seine Hände und er fühlte sich vor Angst wie betäubt.

„Sheldon? Es tut mir leid.“ Monas zierliche Handknöchel schlugen auf das lackierte Holz der Tür und Sheldon schrak panisch zusammen.

„Geh weg“, brachte er mühsam hervor. Als ob das etwas nützen würde. Raj hatte Recht, Mona war wie ein wütender Terrier.

„Ich hätte dich nicht anfassen sollen. Ich weiß, dass du es nicht ausstehen kannst und nochmals, es tut mir leid. Aber diesmal kann ich es nicht auf sich beruhen lassen.“

Sheldon fühlte sich in die Enge getrieben und seine Augen wanderten zu seinem Fenster. Er war bereits aus anderen, weniger beängstigenden Anlässen über den schmalen Sims an der Hauswand entlang geklettert. Er schob das Fenster auf und wurde von einem unangenehm warmen Wind erfasst. Nein, das war eine schlechte Idee. Er war nicht in dem Zustand für diesen Balanceakt.

„Verschwinde“, befahl Sheldon mit zittriger Stimme.

„Das kann ich nicht tun“, antwortete Mona. „Du musst mir zuhören, es ist unglaublich wichtig. Heute habe ich etwas erlebt, was dich unmittelbar betrifft und ich will nicht wieder denselben Fehler machen und schweigen. Ich bin nach der Arbeit nach LA gefahren, um mir Gitarren anzusehen und auf dem Rückweg habe ich bei einem Starbucks gehalten. Der Laden war klimatisiert und es war angenehm kühl … wusstest du, dass heute der heißeste Tag des Jahres ist? Es war das Thema des Tages. Jedenfalls habe ich dort gesessen und draußen auf der Straße …“

Monas Stimme war dunkel und klar. Sie sprach mit einer inneren Ruhe und Gelassenheit, die selbst auf Sheldon ansteckend wirkte. Mit jedem gesprochenen Wort lockerte sich der feste Griff, den die Panikattacke auf seine Atemwege ausübte und schließlich war er wieder in der Lage vernünftig Luft zu holen. Erschöpft ließ er sich vor der verschlossenen Tür nieder. „Wie sollten deine Freizeitaktivitäten in irgendeiner Form für mich von Interesse sein“, fragte er das lackierte Holz seiner Tür.

„Du hörst mir zu, das ist gut. Ich verspreche dir, dass du es nicht bereuen wirst“, antwortete es.

Sheldon legte sein Ohr an die Tür und lauschte. Eine Weile war es still, dann begann Mona wieder zu sprechen. „Ich hatte also einen Platz am Fenster und gegenüber befand sich eine Bushaltestelle. Offenbar hatte sich der Bus verspätet und es sammelten sich immer mehr Menschen an, die da draußen in der Hitze standen und warteten und unter ihnen war eine schwangere Frau. Ich war ihr mit Sicherheit noch nie begegnet und trotzdem war ich mir sicher, sie kennen zu müssen. Also habe ich sie eine Weile beobachtet und sie ließ sich in ein Gespräch mit einem alten Mann verwickeln, der ihr eine Wasserflasche schenkte. Sie lächelte ihn an und da fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Sie sah genau so aus, wie auf dem Foto, dass du mir gezeigt hast. Ihr Lächeln hat sie verraten.“

Sheldon blinzelte angestrengt und versuchte, das Gehörte sinnvoll zu verarbeiten. Meinte Mona etwas das, von dem er dachte, was sie meinte? Seine Hand griff nach dem Schlüssel und drückte die Türklinke hinunter. Mit einem leisen Knarren öffnete er die Tür einen Spalt breit und wagte einen zaghaften Blick in den Flur hinaus. Er fand sich auf Augenhöhe mit Mona wieder, die sich ebenfalls auf dem Boden niedergelassen hatte.

„Was willst du damit sagen“, flüsterte er.

Mona schenkte ihm ein breites Lächeln. „Sheldon, ich habe Penny gefunden!“

 

\---

 

Sie starrten sich für einen Moment reglos durch den Türspalt an, dann senkte Sheldon den Kopf. Wie war das möglich? Er war jedem Hinweis nachgegangen und hatte förmlich jeden sich ihm bietenden Stein umgedreht. Er hatte Wahrscheinlichkeitsrechnungen durchgeführt und alles was es brauchte, war Mona, die sich in einem klimatisierten Kaffee ein Getränk bestellte?

„Bist du dir sicher?“

„Ja.“

„Wie kannst du dir sicher sein?“

„Sheldon, sie war es. Ich habe mit ihr gesprochen.“

Die kleine Flamme in seiner Brust loderte gefährlich auf und er hatte alle Mühe, sich aufrecht zu halten und die Fassung zu wahren. „Konntest du herausfinden, wo ihr derzeitiger Wohnort ist?“

„Ist alles ok bei dir?“ Mona spähte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen durch den Spalt. „Du siehst blass aus.“

„Mein äußeres Erscheinungsbild ist irrelevant. Was ist mit Penny?“

„Sie hielt mich für einen Privatdetektiv und wollte mich loswerden. Diese Frau hat sich ebenso resistent verhalten wie du, aber schließlich konnte ich sie doch überzeugen, mir zuzuhören.“  
„Wie geht es ihr?“

„Der Stichtag ist in zwei Wochen und sie schleppt eine runde Kugel mit sich herum. Sie leidet bestimmt unter Rückenschmerzen, allerdings war die bisherige Schwangerschaft unproblematisch. Das Baby ist gesund, soweit man das sagen kann. Was es werden wird, weiß sie nicht. Sie will sich überraschen lassen. Weißt du, ich hatte den Eindruck, dass Penny sehr unglücklich mit ihrem jetzigen Leben ist. Sie musste oft umziehen und arbeitet viel.“

Sheldon verlagerte sein Gewicht. Es hörte sich so banal und nichtig an, als würde Mona über das Wetter oder einen guten Film sprechen, doch es ging um ein Kind. Sein Erbgut und das Pennys. Ein Mensch, der seine Gene in sich trug.

„Wenn Penny unglücklich ist, sollte ich ihr helfen. Ich könnte dafür sorgen, dass ihr die nötigen finanziellen Mittel zur Verfügung stehen und sie medizinisch optimal betreut wird.“

Mona lächelte matt. „Es ist schön zu hören, dass es noch verantwortungsbewusste Väter auf dieser Welt gibt. Ich fürchte nur, dass Penny deine Hilfe ablehnen wird.“

Das war ein wenig verstörend. „Warum sollte sie meine Hilfe ablehnen?“

„Habe ich erwähnt, dass Leonard Pennys letzten Brief in deinem Namen beantwortet hat? Er hat ihr klar gemacht, dass sie dich in Ruhe lassen soll und dass die Schwangerschaft ihr Problem ist. Stell dir vor, wie sie sich gefühlt haben muss. Du hast ihre Briefe gelesen. Sie war verzweifelt und dann bekommt sie so eine Antwort.“

„Aber es war Leonard“, rief Sheldon aus.

„Ja, natürlich war er es, aber das wusste doch Penny nicht. Für sie warst du es. Sie muss ziemlich wütend und enttäuscht gewesen sein. Vielleicht hat sie dich dafür gehasst. Ganze acht Monate lang.“

Sheldon runzelte die Stirn und dachte über Monas Worte nach. „Glücklicher Weise kennt sie nun die Wahrheit. Also besteht kein Grund mehr, meine Hilfe abzulehnen oder mich zu hassen.“

„So einfach ist das nicht. Sie war die gesamte Zeit mit ihren Ängsten allein. Sie hat sogar den Kontakt zu ihrer Familie abgebrochen, wie du ja selbst in Erfahrung gebracht hast. Sie hatte nur sich, ihren wachsenden Bauch und ihre Wut. Es wird ein wenig dauern, bis sie es verarbeitet hat. Penny hat sich möglicher Weise sehr verändert, seit du sie das letzte Mal gesehen hast, Sheldon.“

Was war dabei? Er hatte sich ebenfalls verändert. Alles veränderte sich ständig. „Ich sollte mit ihr sprechen. Wie kann ich sie erreichen?“

„Gar nicht“, sagte Mona leise.

„Das verstehe ich nicht. Hat sie dir keine Telefonnummer genannt? Was ist mit ihrer Anschrift?“

„Sie sagte, sie braucht Zeit.“

„Zeit wofür? Wenn es etwas gibt, das wir nicht haben, ist es Zeit! Dieses Baby wird in etwa zwei Wochen auf die Welt kommen und ich werde nicht anwesend sein können!“ Wo kam das nur her? Wollte er wirklich einer Geburt beiwohnen? Wollte er wirklich ein Neugeborenes im Arm halten? In einem Krankenhaus? Überraschender Weise war die Antwort ja.

„Das weiß ich und es tut mir so leid. Aber sie hat mir keinen Hinweis darauf geliefert, wo man nach ihr suchen könnte. Ich weiß absolut nichts über ihren Aufenthaltsort. Ich habe allerdings etwas anderes für dich.“

In der Dunkelheit vor ihm leuchtete etwas auf und er erkannte Monas Smartphone, dass sie nun durch den Spalt zu ihm hinüber schob. Ihre lackierten Fingernägel schimmerten in der kleinen Lichtquelle.

„Ich wusste, dass du keine Ruhe geben würdest und deshalb habe ich Penny gebeten, dir eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen. Ich dachte an einen Brief, aber da ihr mit Briefen bisher kein großes Glück gehabt habt, hat sie sich für ein Video entschieden. Ich dachte, du willst es vielleicht ansehen.“

Er hörte Stoff rascheln und ein Luftzug sagte ihm, dass Mona sich erhoben hatte. „Wenn du mich brauchst, findest du mich in der Küche“, sagte sie und ihre Schritte verhallten im Flur, der sich nach einem Moment in ein sanftes Dämmerlicht tauchte, das aus dem Wohnzimmer drang. Das Radio würde angestellt und das Klappern von Geschirr war zu hören.

Erst als Sheldon sich sicher war, dass sie nicht zurückkommen würde, griff er nach dem Handy und startete die kurze Videosequenz. Sein Herz machte einen gehörgien Satz, als er Pennys Gesicht erblickte. Ihre Augen huschten über den Bildschirm, blickten erst zur Seite, bevor sie die kleine Kamera fokussierte und lächelte. Es war ein eigenartiges Lächeln, das ihre Stirn in feine Falten legte und ihre Augen zum Glänzen brachte. Sie hatte unbedeutend zugenommen. Schließlich schloss sie kurz die Augen und öffnete sie wieder.

_„Hey Sheldon ….“_

 

_\----_

 

 

 


	12. Vorstadthäuser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Achtung: Jeder der TBBT aufmerksam verfolgt hat, stimmt mir sicher zu, dass Sheldon unter Alkoholeinfluss eigenartige Dinge tut. Die Beziehung zu Amy hat uns außerdem gezeigt, dass eine intime Beziehung möglich ist. Was, wenn die Weichen für eine solche nicht durch Amy und etwas früher, unerwarteter und heftiger gestellt werden? Hm ......

Vorstadthäuser

\------------------------

 

 

Den gesamten Tag über hatte die Hitze die Stadt in Atem gehalten.

Die typischen Hintergrundgeräusche waren auf ein Minimum begrenzt und jedes lebende Wesen schien von einer bleiernen Trägheit befallen zu sein. Erst als sich die Sonne langsam dem Horizont näherte, konnte man wie gewohnt das Gebell von Hunden, das Geschrei von Teenagern und den Verkehrslärm wahrnehmen, dessen Pegel sich langsam wieder auf das normale Level einer Großstadt schraubte. Kinder spielten in der Dämmerung Ball und Frauen trafen sich in den Hinterhöfen und Treppenhäusern zu einem abendlichen Plausch. Die Luft roch nach Grillkohle und Sommer.

Penny erhob sich schwerfällig und knallte das Fenster zu.

Der Lärm verstummte augenblicklich und ließ sie in der Stille ihrer eigenen winzigen Wohnung zurück. Es mochte ihr ja gelingen, den Rest der Welt auszuschließen, doch die dünnen Wände schützten nicht vor dem alltäglichen Lärm und den Geräuschen, den ihre unmittelbaren Nachbarn verursachten. Das Gurgeln des ablaufenden Spülwassers, zugeworfene Türen, geflüsterte Gespräche und leidenschaftliche Diskussionen. Wenn Penny ehrlich war, genoss sie dieses heimliche, beruhigende Gefühl der Gesellschaft, die keine war.

Der Ventilator an der Decke wackelte gefährlich, als sie sich wieder auf ihr Bett manövrierte. Erschöpft von den Ereignissen des Tages schloss sie die Augen. Über ihr schauten Violeta und Artjom Zwetkow eine ihrer russischen Kindersendungen, was bedeutete, dass ihre Mutter Irina immer noch bei der Arbeit war … oder schon wieder? Irina arbeitete hart, um ihren Kindern als Alleinerziehende ein gutes Leben zu bieten. Mit mehreren Putzjobs war es ihr meistens nicht möglich vor Mitternacht zu Hause zu sein, um ihren Kindern einen Gutenachtkuss zu geben. Oft war es Penny, die abends mit den beiden aß oder sie ins Bett brachte und sie tat es gern. Doch nach diesem Abend wollte sie allein sein und so entschied sie, dass Violeta mit ihren 15 Jahren durchaus im Stande war, einen Abend lang auf ihren kleinen Bruder aufzupassen.

Kaum war der Fernseher verstummt, rückte ihr direkter Nachbar seinen Stuhl ans Fenster und begann mit seinem Klarinettenspiel. Er war ein großer, hagerer Mann mit aschblondem Haar und niemand wusste genau, wie sein Name war oder was er arbeitete. Er hielt sich im Hintergrund, war höflich, ruhig und kaum zu sehen, weswegen sich die restlichen Hausbewohner nicht an seinem anonymen Leben störten. Vielleicht spielte er in einem Orchester, vermutete Judy, die Frau des Hausmeisters. Sie wohnte mit ihrem Mann im Erdgeschoss und man sah sie stets lächelnd auf dem Balkon sitzen und Kartoffeln schälen. Das ständige Nörgeln ihres Ehemannes ertrug sie mit Fassung oder mit ausgeschaltetem Hörgerät, wie sie Penny einmal anvertraut hatte. Früher hatte sie Geige gespielt und das nicht schlecht, doch dann hatte sie Arthritis bekommen und zu allem Überfluss hatte ihr Mann seinen Job bei einem großen Konzern verloren.

Dieses Haus war eine Insel. Die Insel der Gestrandeten, dachte Penny und wackelte mit den Füßen, die hinter ihrem Bauch verborgen blieben. Alles in Allem hätte sie es auch schlechter mit ihrer neuen Nachbarschaft treffen können. Nette Menschen, die ihr Leben lebten und vor allem versuchten zu überleben. Wie sie selbst. Pennys Blick fiel auf die Packung mit den weißen Söckchen, zu denen sich einige Erstlingsmützen und weitere winzige Kleidungsstücke gesellt hatten. Sie würde sich bald um ein Kinderbett kümmern müssen. Penny seufzte und sah sich um. Wie sollte sie sich und den Säugling in diesem winzigen Zimmer unterbringen?

Während der langen Busfahrt nach Hause hatte sie viel Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt. All diese neuen Informationen und die Tatsache, dass Sheldon ebenso unter der abrupten Trennung gelitten hatte wie sie, ließ ihren Hass auf ihn langsam verrauchen und hinter diesem verzerrten Bild der Realität kam die Wahrheit zum Vorschein.

Eine Wahrheit an die sie nicht oft dachte.

Eine Wahrheit, die sie so lange wie möglich geleugnet hatte.

Das Leugnen fing bereits kurz nach ihrer ersten Begegnung mit ihren Nachbarn an, zog sich weiter durch die Jahre und endete genau an dem Punkt, als der Klarinettenspieler für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde nicht den richtigen Ton traf. Als sie Leonard und Sheldon kennenlernte, war ihr Leben ein einziges Wirrwarr aus falschen Entscheidungen und Schicksalsschlägen. Sie war so jung und naiv gewesen, als sie beschloss nach Kalifornien zu gehen und sie war so dumm gewesen, als sie Kurts Angebot annahm und bei ihm einzog. Doch hatte sie eine andere Wahl? Ihr Geld ging zur Neige und in ihrem Auto zu schlafen war keine Lösung. Vorbei war der rosarote Traum von einer rasanten Karriere und der großen Bühne, Kurt sei Dank. Diese vier Jahre hatten ihren Blick auf die Realität unangenehm geschärft.

Ihr Umzug in die Los Robles Ave war ein Schritt in die Unabhängigkeit und gleichzeitig hatte sie ihren Traum verraten, denn um ihre erste eigene Wohnung zu bezahlen brauchte sie ein regelmäßiges Einkommen und so war sie Kellnerin geworden.

Doch davon wussten die beiden Kerle auf dem Hausflur nichts und ihre unschuldige Einladung zum Essen kam etwas unerwartet. Penny erinnerte sich, wie beeindruckt sie von all den Büchern, Postern und Actionfiguren im Apartment 4A gewesen war. Sheldons Tafel stand wie ein leuchtender Schrein inmitten des Raumes und in diesem Moment war ihr klar gewesen, dass diese Männer sie nicht ausnutzen, oder schlecht behandeln würden. Es waren Genies. Genies in einer Seifenblase.

Anfangs hatte sie nur Augen für den schlanken Mann mit den klaren blauen Augen gehabt. Obwohl sein Kleidungsstil scheußlich war und seine Hautfarbe ungesund blass, konnte sie sie Augen nicht von ihm abwenden. Die bewunderte seine Intelligenz und die Art wie er sie anlächelte, während er sich an die weiße Tafel mit seinen Berechnungen und Formeln lehnte … Ihr spezielles Interesse hielt genau für zehn Minuten, danach wurde Leonard schnell interessanter und dazu war er sehr viel umgänglicher als Sheldon Cooper. Leonard legte ihr die Welt zu Füßen, er tat alles um ihr zu gefallen und ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

Sheldon jedoch blieb einfach Sheldon. Er hielt sie auf Abstand, verhielt sich unmöglich und war doch ihr bester Freund. Je mehr er sich gegen sie wehrte und sie von sich schob, desto größer wurde ihr Wunsch, ihn zu verstehen und zu ihm durchzudringen. Sheldon zu entschlüsseln wurde zu ihrer heimlichen Obsession. Sie ließ sich nicht von seinem Benehmen abschrecken oder durch seinen IQ blenden. Sie versuchte gar nicht erst, ihn zu ändern und sie wurde für ihre Hartnäckigkeit mit seiner Freundschaft und Loyalität belohnt und unheimlicher Weise war es viel zu oft Sheldon, der ihr an den Tiefpunkten ihres Lebens begegnete.

Er war da, als sie sich die Schulter ausgerenkt hatte.

Er war da, als sie ihr Türschloss ramponiert und eine Fliege verschluckt hatte.

Er war da, als sie wegen Priya ausgeschlossen wurde.

Er war da, als sie in ernsthafte finanzielle Schwierigkeiten geraten war.

Ihre Liste bestand aus unzähligen kleinen Momenten und Augenblicken. Natürlich hatte sie mit all ihren Freunden wunderbare und haarsträubende Dinge erlebt und der vierte Stock in der Los Robles Ave kam am meisten an das heran, was sie sich unter einem Zuhause vorstellte.

War es also wirklich nötig gewesen, an diesem milden Novembertag im letzten Jahr ihr Glück herauszufordern? Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie diesen besonderen Tag - denn das sollte er werden - gleich in zweifacher Weise ruinieren würde.

 

\---

_„Verfluchtes Thanksgiving“, murmelte Penny leise und ließ den Kopf auf die Sofalehne sinken. Sie fühlte sich wie erschlagen und es war ihr herzlich egal, dass ihr Mascara über ihr gesamtes Gesicht verteilt war. Wen interessierte es schon, dass sie sich an diesem Abend besondere Mühe mit ihrem Makeup gemacht hatte._

_Sie schielte zum Wohnzimmertisch, wo ihr Glas gefährlich nah an der Tischkante stand und musste feststellen, dass es leer war. Warum hatte sie nur den Long Island Iced Tea vorgeschlagen? Die halbe Flasche Wein hätte auch gereicht, um ihre Sorgen zu puffern, aber wenn sie erst einmal angefangen hatte, war es schwierig den Absprung zu finden. Natürlich kam es immer auf den Trinkpartner an und ihr momentaner Trinkpartner trank seine Gläser schneller aus, als ihr lieb war. Penny wandte langsam den Kopf und ein leichter Schwindel erfasste sie. Sie war vielleicht betrunken, aber immerhin wusste sie, dass sie es war. Alkohol war eine wundervolle Sache. Alles wurde so leicht, unkompliziert und erträglich._  
_Selbst Sheldon._

 _Ihr Nachbar hatte die andere Seite des kleinen Sofas für sich beansprucht. Das war komisch, denn er bevorzugte normalerweise den Sessel. Andererseits war der gesamte Abend merkwürdig und Sheldons Sitzplatz ihr geringstes Problem._  
_Penny ließ ihre Augen wieder auf ihrem leeren Glas ruhen und versuchte Sheldon zu zuhören, doch es wurde mit jeder Minute schwerer ihm zu folgen. Aufmerksam betrachtete sie ihren Nachbarn. Sie hatte ihm bereits bei einigen Anlässen Alkohol untergejubelt und sie wusste von Leonard, dass er auf Howards Junggesellenabend aus freien Stücken etwas Hochprozentiges getrunken hatte, aber an diesem Abend hörte er einfach nicht mehr mit dem Trinken auf. Der riesige Krug war so gut wie leer und sie hatte das Getränk für eine größere Gruppe vorbereitet. Es war unglaublich, dass er noch aufrecht sitzen und theatralische Reden halten konnte, die dazu noch Sinn machten._

_Sheldon begann zu gestikulieren und seine Bewegungen waren zu geschwungen, seine Körperhaltung zu lässig. Er hatte seine Schuhe ausgezogen, ein Bein untergeschlagen und der Alkohol hatte ihm eine gesunde Röte auf die Wangen getrieben. Er sah so entspannt aus, dachte Penny und ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht. Wenn sie ihm in diesem Moment das erste Mal begegnet wäre, hätte sie sicher einen komplett anderen Eindruck von ihrem Nachbarn bekommen und sicher hätte Sheldon es auch in diesem Szenario geschafft, diesen Eindruck zu zerstören. Genauso, wie er es beim ersten Mal getan hatte._

_Wie er es immer wieder tat._

_Pennys Lächeln erstarb. Es war ein kleines Wunder, dass er an diesem Abend hier bei ihr saß, ihren Alkohol trank wie Wasser und sich nicht daran störte, was sie getan hatte. Noch gestern hatte er sie auf dem Hausflur ignoriert. Wenn sie die einzige Person gewesen wäre, die er neuerdings so behandelte, wäre das kein Problem gewesen. Sheldons Launen kamen und gingen, soviel hatte sie in all den Jahren herausgefunden. Aber Amy hatte ihr erzählt, dass er nicht an sein Handy ging und die Date-Nächte nicht mehr wahrnahm. Das ließ nur einen Schluss zu. Er war immer noch wütend auf sie, weil er vor ein paar Wochen den ‚Männer gegen Frauen‘ – Wettstreit verloren hatte und weil sie ihn beim Ringen besiegt und ihren Sieg mit Amys Hilfe ein wenig ausgedehnt hatte. Dabei war er der wahre Übeltäter!_

_Gut, er hatte verloren und sie war wie so oft ein wenig über das Ziel hinausgeschossen. Doch was Sheldon getan hatte, war unfair und bösartig. Nachdem Amy und Penny sich die Kuchenreste aus dem Gesicht gewischt hatten war klar, dass es keine neue Aufgabe geben würde. Amy pflückte sich die letzten Krumen und Blaubeeren aus den Haaren und Penny verabschiedete sich von Leonard, als Sheldon Pennys Ansicht nach Folgendes beschloss: Wenn er schon nicht gewinnen konnte, wollte er zumindest das letzte Wort haben._

_In diesem Fall bezog sich das letzte Wort auf Pennys genetische Veranlagungen und ihr Essverhalten, die Sheldons Meinung nach sicher dazu führen würden, dass man ihren adipösen, alten und vor allem toten Körper eines Tages mit einem Kran aus ihrer Wohnung bergen müsste. Als Abschreckung empfahl er einen Abend mit Howards Mutter und es hatte einiger Überredungskunst von Leonard bedurft, damit sie nicht auf Sheldon losgegangen war, denn verdient hatte es auf jeden Fall._

_Dieses Mal war er zu weit gegangen und im Gegensatz zu Sheldons verbalem Ausfall waren ihre und Amys Küsse wohl nicht der Rede wert. Vor allem Amy verdiente es absolut nicht, von Sheldons Ignoranz getroffen zu werden._  
_Bisher hatte Penny noch keine Entschuldigung bekommen und sie bezweifelte, dass sie je eine bekommen würde, wenn sie Sheldon nicht bei seiner Mutter verpetzte. Obwohl sie immer noch wütend auf ihn war, gab es einen Grund, aus dem sie ihn in ihrer Wohnung duldete: Sheldon war der einzige, der ihr die Zerstörung des Abends nicht übel nahm. Ihn wegzuschicken würde bedeuten, dass sie allein mit ihren Gedanken sein würde und das war das Letzte, was Penny wollte._

_Dabei hatte der Abend so gut angefangen und sie hatte sich wochenlang darauf vorbereitet. Ein Thanksgiving Dinner mit ihren Freunden. Das war es, was Penny wollte. Sie hatte dafür aufgeräumt, eingekauft, geplant und sogar einen größeren Esstisch ausgeliehen, den sie mühsam mit Leonard die Treppen hinauf in den vierten Stock geschleppt hatte. Pennys Erwartungen waren so hoch gewesen und sie hatte die Anspannung in jeder Faser ihres Körpers gespürt. Ständig war sie zwischen Vorfreude und Gereiztheit hin und her gestolpert und während sie ihr Menu zusammenstellte, hatte sie sich zwanghaft Horrorszenarien ausmalen müssen, die ihren heilen, fröhlichen Abend zerstören könnten. Entweder Sheldon, der immer noch beleidigt wegen des Wettstreits war, oder Raj, der nach zu viel Wein und einer depressiven Grundstimmung weinerlich und redselig werden konnte._

_Am Ende war es sie selbst gewesen._

_Wenn Penny zurückdachte, konnte sie sich an kein einziges Familienfest erinnern, an dem es nicht zu einer Katastrophe gekommen war. Geburtstage, Weihnachten, Trauerfeiern. Das waren alles Zeiten, zu denen ihre große und schrecklich zerstrittene Familie zusammenkam und es gab fast immer einen Anlass für Streitigkeiten oder Prügeleien. Umso mehr hatte sie sich in den Kopf gesetzt mit ihrem unverhofften Bonus aus der Cheesecake Factory etwas für ihre Freunde zu machen. Sie hatten so viel für sie getan und sie fand, dass es an der Zeit war etwas zurückzugeben._

_Doch daran war sie bitterlich gescheitert._

_Sie konnte ein Seufzen nicht unterdrücken und erntete dafür einen ängstlichen Blick von Sheldon, der sich davon aber nicht aus seinem Redefluss bringen ließ. Oh, es war lange her, seit sie sich das letzte Mal so für sich selbst geschämt hatte. Wie hatte sie nur derart die Kontrolle verlieren können?_

_\---_

_Dabei war es doch nur ein verdammtes kleines Haus auf Leonards Weg zur Arbeit!_

_Er hatte es ihr unzählige Male gezeigt, aber sie hatte es immer als eine harmlose Träumerei abgetan. Aus irgendeinem Grund war Leonard ganz vernarrt in dieses scheußliche Vorstadthaus und ausgerechnet an ihrem perfekt vorbereiteten Dinner platzte er mit der Neuigkeit heraus, dass genau dieses Haus zum Verkauf stand und er einen Besichtigungstermin hatte. War das zu fassen?_

_Nichts ernstes, sagte er. Er wolle es nicht kaufen, sagte er und warf Penny einen scheuen Blick zu. Penny hatte den Mund zusammengekniffen und automatisch nach ihrem Weinglas gegriffen. Ein Haus? Sie wollte kein Haus._

_„Stellt euch das vor“, sinnierte Howard und spießte mit einem verzückten Lächeln ein Stück Truthahn auf seine Gabel. „Eines Tages werden Penny und Leonard auf ihrer Veranda sitzen und ihren Kindern beim Spielen zusehen. Leonard wird die neuste Ausgabe von ‚Sience‘ lesen und Penny wird … Socken stricken.“_

_Bernadette warf ihrem Mann einen warnenden Blick zu. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Penny Socken stricken will. Vielleicht für ihre Enkelkinder, aber als Mutter hat man ganz andere Sorgen, das kannst du mir glauben“, warf sie mit Nachdruck ein._  
_„Ach ja“, antwortete ihr Mann. „Bist du denn eine Mutter oder willst in der Zukunft eine sein?“_

_„Penny als Ehefrau und Mutter?“ Amy legte den Kopf schief und musterte ihre Freundin durchdringend. „Das ist schwer vorstellbar.“_

_Penny hob ihr Glas und trank einige Züge von der roten Flüssigkeit, bevor sie einen Blick in die Runde warf und erkannte, dass alle Augen auf sie gerichtet waren._

_Jetzt war sie schon verheiratet und hatte einen Haufen spielender Kinder … oder Enkelkinder? Ein Blick in Leonards lächelndes Gesicht besiegelte schließlich das Schicksal des Abends._

_Sie redeten über sie, als wäre sie nicht anwesend. Sie schmiedeten Pläne, die ihr absonderlich vorkamen und sie konnte nicht dasitzen und es mit Humor nehmen. Sie hatte es versucht, aber sie konnte ihren Widerwillen auch nicht mit Wein wegspülen. Die ganze Anspannung der letzten Tage drängte an die Oberfläche und sie verlor schlichtweg die Nerven._

_„Wisst ihr, Amy hat recht“, sagte sie - ein wenig lauter und rabiater als ursprünglich beabsichtigt. „Ich werde niemals eine perfekte Ehefrau sein, die abends mit dem Essen auf ihren Mann wartet und ich will auch nicht in diesem verdammten kleinen Haus in der Vorstadt mit einer Horde Kindern hausen. Ich treffe immer noch meine eigenen Entscheidungen und ich lasse mich von niemandem in diese Rolle drängen!“_

_„Ok“, sagte Howard gedehnt und blickte hilfesuchend über den Tisch zu Leonard. „Du hast deinen Standpunkt klar gemacht und ich denke, das niemand in dieser Runde ihn Frage stellen will, richtig?“_

_Ein allgemeines Nicken besänftigte Penny nicht im Geringsten._

_„Komm schon Penny“, versuchte Leonard die Situation zu retten. „Es war eine spontane Idee. Wenn du willst, sage ich den Besichtigungstermin ab. Ich meine, ich würde es niemals kaufen.“_

_„Darum geht es doch gar nicht“, grollte Penny und verschränkte die Arme. „Das, was Howard gesagt hat … ich kenne dich gut genug. Das ist dein Traum, so siehst du unsere Zukunft.“_

_„Es ist doch nur ein Traum. Was ist so schlimm daran?“ Leonard legte sein Besteck auf dem Tellerrand ab. „Ich meine, willst du dein gesamtes Leben in dieser Wohnung verbringen? Irgendwann werden wir vielleicht doch zusammenziehen wollen und bist du sicher, dass du Kinder komplett aus deiner Lebensplanung ausschließen willst?“_

_Wie kam er nur dazu, so etwas in der Öffentlichkeit ausdiskutieren zu wollen!_

_Penny hielt es nicht länger aus. „Ich bin zufrieden mit dem was wir haben, Leonard! Ich will kein Haus, keine Kinder und ich will dich nicht heiraten!“_

_Ihre Freunde starrten sie betroffen an. „Ich will niemanden heiraten“, fügte sie schnell hinzu, aber der Schaden war unwiderruflich. Es wurde still am Tisch. Howard und Bernadette warfen sich betretene Blicke zu und Amy trank ihr Weinglas in einem Zug leer._

_„War das nötig“, wollte Leonard wissen und richtete seinen Blick direkt auf Penny. „Ich dachte, dieser Abend wäre dir wichtig. Warum musst du ständig alles in Schutt und Asche legen?“_

_Penny blickte stumm auf ihren Teller und Leonard schob seinen Stuhl zurück._

_„Wohin gehst du“, wollte Penny wissen und versuchte die unangenehme Stimmung zu ignorieren._

_„Tut mir leid, mir ist der Appetit vergangen.“ Mit diesen Worten war ihr Freund aus der Wohnung geeilt und hatte sie in einer bedrückenden Stille zurückgelassen. Niemand wollte jetzt noch Truthahn essen. Ihre Freunde verabschiedeten sich mit fadenscheinigen Entschuldigungen und gingen betroffen ihrer eigenen Wege und der schön gedeckte Tisch bot nun einen tieftraurigen Anblick. Penny setzte sich auf einen der Stühle und fühlte sich wie gelähmt. Sie versuchte sich einzureden, dass es Leonards Schuld war, aber diese Taktik ging nicht auf. Trotz brachte sie nicht weiter. Es lag an ihr, es lag immer an ihr. Vielleicht hatte Sheldon recht und sie würde statt in einem Haus mit Familie allein und fett in einem kleinen Apartment sterben und ihr lebloser Körper würde mit einem Kran geborgen werden müssen._

_Sie hatte tatsächlich alles in Schutt und Asche gelegt. Schluchzend saß sie allein an ihrem geborgten Tisch und wünschte sich inständig, sie könnte die Zeit zurückdrehen. Dabei war es so einfach. Eine Entschuldigung war angebracht. Sie musste nur über den Flur gehen und mit Leonard sprechen. Sie musste es ihm erklären und sicher würde er ihr nicht lange böse sein können. Weil er sie liebte. Ja, Leonard liebte sie und deshalb ließ er sich ihre Launen gefallen._

_„Armer Leonard“, flüsterte Penny und griff nach einem Weinglas, das vor ihr auf dem Tisch stand. Ihre Hände zitterten, sie fühlte sich innerlich aufgewühlt. Zweifel überkamen sie. Vielleicht würde er ihr nicht zuhören. Vielleicht durfte sie sich seiner Liebe nicht zu sicher sein, es gab Grenzen._

_Als das Glas gelehrt war, griff sie nach Bernadettes und schließlich folgte Howards. Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihr aus und sich fühlte sich stark genug, um die Reste des Essens zu beseitigen und die leeren Teller neben der Spüle zu stapeln._

_Mit mechanischer Gleichgültigkeit spülte sie das Geschirr und entschied dann, dass sie selbst auch ein heißes Bad vertragen könnte. Das würde sie schläfrig genug machen, damit sie die Nacht durch schlief und morgen … morgen würde sie sich entschuldigen. Grimmig marschierte sie in Richtung Bad und versuchte, sich aus ihrem Kleid zu winden. Als sie den geschmeidigen schwarzen Stoff endlich halbwegs über ihren Kopf gezogen hatte, trafen ihre Füße unverhofft auf ein Hindernis._

_„Au! Pass doch auf“ ertönte es irgendwo vor ihr. Der Stoff nahm ihr die Sicht, aber sie erkannte Sheldons Stimme sofort. War er nicht mit den anderen gegangen?_

_„Penny, was tust du da?“_

_In seiner Stimme schwang vollkommenes Entsetzen mit und das rief Penny ins Gedächtnis, dass ihr Kopf in ihrem Kleid feststeckte und sie Sheldon grade ihre neu gekaufte Unterwäsche präsentierte. Peinlich berührt beeilte sie sich, das Kleid wieder über ihrem Körper zu drapieren. Als sie endlich freie Sicht hatte, entdeckte sie Sheldon, der im Schneidersitz vor ihrem Wandschank saß, wo er das von ihm eingeführte Ordnungssystem überprüft und offenbar wieder hergestellt hatte._

_„Gibt es einen Grund, aus dem du dir deine Kleidung über den Kopf ziehst und mich trittst?“ Er blickte misstrauisch zu ihr auf._

_„Ich …. es tut mir leid“, stammelte Penny und spürte, wie ihr erneut Tränen in den Augen brannten. „Ich hatte vergessen, dass du hier bist.“_

_„Du hast vergessen, dass ich …“ Mitten im Satz verstummte er plötzlich und musterte sie besorgt. „Du hast geweint“, stellte er fest und stellte das letzte Paar Schuhe zurück in den Schrank, um sich zu erheben. Seine Sorge schlug sichtbar und blitzschnell in Unbehagen um. „Ich bin erst seit etwa einer Stunde hiermit beschäftigt – und könnte gut und gerne die ganze Nacht für dieses grauenhafte Chaos gebrauchen. Leonard hat mich vor ungefähr 25 Minuten zum Essen gerufen. Was ist in der Zwischenzeit geschehen? Da ich niemanden der anderen mehr hören kann, sind sie wahrscheinlich gegangen. Warum?“_

_Penny spürte, wie die erste Träne einen Weg auf ihre Wange fand. „Leonard und ich hatten einen ... eine Meinungsverschiedenheit.“_

_Sheldon wippte auf den Zehenspitzen und verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken. Er hatte sein Jackett ausgezogen und stand in Hemd und Krawatte vor ihr. „Ich verstehe“, sagte er. „Sicher ging es um das Einfamilienhaus im Osten Pasadenas. Leonard hat mir davon erzählt und ich war mit seiner Idee nicht einverstanden.“_

_Penny starrte ihn benommen an. „Was?“_

_„Wie kannst du es vergessen haben? Ich war dabei, als er dir das Haus bei diversen Gelegenheiten gezeigt hat. Es liegt auf dem Weg zum Caltech.“_

_Penny ließ sich auf ihr Bett sinken. „Er wollte es kaufen, habe ich recht? Er wollte dieses verdammte Haus kaufen!“_

_„Ich denke nicht, dass seine finanzielle Lage den Kauf des Hauses zulassen würde. Leonard hielt seine Aussagen zu dem Objekt rein hypothetisch.“_

_„Aber er hat dich gefragt, was du davon hältst?“_

_Sheldon nickte langsam und griff an ihr vorbei nach seinem Jackett. Eine Mischung aus Shampoo und Desinfektionsmittel drang an Pennys Nase._

_„Leonard hat einen Weg gefunden, mich zum Schweigen zu verdammen. Du kannst dir sicher vorstellen, wie schwer dieses Unterfangen für mich gewesen ist. Umso besser, dass es nun kein Geheimnis mehr ist.“_

_Eine weitere Träne folgte der ersten und bevor sie sich versah, weinte sie hemmungslos. „Ich verstehe das nicht. Warum ist er nicht erst zu mir gekommen?“_

_„Er ist mein bester Freund und mein Mitbewohner. Er hat einen Vertrag unterschrieben, also ist nichts daran auszusetzen, das ich der erste war, mit dem er sprechen wollte“, kam die prompte Antwort._

_„Ich will nicht in Leonards Haus wohnen und seine Kinder aufziehen“, wimmerte Penny und verbarg das Gesicht in ihren Händen._

_„Nicht schon wieder“, hörte sie Sheldon murmeln, dann legte sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Na, na! Sheldon ist hier.“_

_„Hör auf damit“, fuhr sie ihn an und die Hand verschwand._

_„Gut. Wie ich sehe, bist du sehr aufgewühlt und schnappst nach der helfenden Hand. Trotzdem empfehle ich ein beruhigendes Heißgetränk. Es ist zwar ein wenig unkonventionell dieses der Gastgeberin in ihrer eigenen Wohnung anzubieten, doch unter diesen Umständen wird es wohl in Ordnung sein, wenn ich es an deiner Stelle zubereite.“_

_Sheldons ruhige, ernste Stimme gab Penny ein wenig ihrer Kraft zurück und sie erhob sich, um ihm in den Wohnraum zu folgen. Sheldon eilte in die Küche, wo er einen Becher aus dem Regal nahm und den Wasserkocher anstellte. Seine Bewegungen wirkten so routiniert, das es aussah, als hätte er nie etwas anderes getan und Penny unterdrückte ein Schluchzen. Sie hatte Sheldons aufgesetzte Freundlichkeit nicht verdient und sie wusste, wie schwer ihm die Rolle des besorgten Freundes fiel. Sheldon hasste aufgewühlte Menschen und doch gab er sein bestes, als er mit einem spontanen kurzen Lächeln zu ihr hinüberblickte. Das reichte, um ihre Dämme erneut brechen zu lassen._

_Hinter ihr ließ Sheldon fast die Tasse fallen. „Ich mag es nicht wenn du weinst, bitte hör auf zu weinen! Ich fühle mich unangenehm berührt wenn du das tust.“_

_„Ich weiß“, japste sie und versuchte sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. „Ich weiß, und es tut mir leid. Es sollte ein schöner Abend werden und ich habe alles kaputt gemacht. Nur wegen eines verdammten Besichtigungstermins.“_

_„Das Leonard nach einem Streit mit dir deine Wohnung verlassen hat ist nachvollziehbar, aber was ist mit den anderen? Sie waren nicht in den Streit involviert und im Gegensatz zu uns haben sie keine Gründe vorzuweisen, aufgrund derer es sie stören könnte, wenn Leonard aus diesem Apartment Komplex in die unmittelbare Nachbarschaft zieht.“_

_„Sie hatten keinen Hunger.“_

_„Sie hatten keinen Hunger? Sie wussten, dass es ein Dinner geben würde. Natürlich sind deine Kochkünste begrenzt, aber das ist wirklich ein sehr rüdes Verhalten, um deinem Menu zu entgehen.“_

_„Danke Schätzchen, aber es war wirklich meine Schuld.“ Penny löste die Riemen ihrer Pumps und legte ihre Füße auf dem Wohnzimmertisch._

_Sheldon zuckte mit den Schultern und durchstöberte mit leicht angewiderter Miene ihre Küchenschränke. „Bevorzugst du einen Kräutertee oder einen Kakao?“_

_Penny drehte sich zu ihm um und schenkte ihm ein gewinnendes Lächeln. „Könntest du vielleicht das ‚heiß‘ vor dem Getränk weglassen und den Eistee nehmen, der im Kühlschrank steht?“_

_„Einen Eistee?“ Sheldon dachte ernsthaft darüber nach, dann öffnete er tatsächlich den Kühlschrank und griff nach der großen Glaskaraffe._

_„In Ordnung“, sagte er und nahm zwei Gläser aus einem Regal. „Es wird dich doch nicht stören, wenn ich auch ein Glas nehme? Mein Mund ist ganz trocken.“_

_\---_

_So kam es, das Sheldon mit einem alkoholischen Getränk auf ihrem Sofa gelandet war und so kam es, das sie so betrunken war, dass sie kaum den Kopf von der Sofalehne heben konnte. Penny fuhr sich fahrig mit der Hand über die Augen._

_„Es liegt auf der Hand Penny“, sagte Sheldon grade und die Worte hörten sich merkwürdig gedehnt und ineinander gehakt an. „Es ist nicht Leonards lästige Anhänglichkeit. Es ist deine Angst vor einer Festen Bindung. Dein Drang nach Selbstbestimmung ist zu stark und er kommt mir reichlich ungesund vor. Vielleicht solltest du erneut Beverly um Rat bitten.“_

_Penny bekam ein Kissen zu fassen und warf es nach ihrem Nachbarn. „Ja, ja! Ich hab’s verstanden. Ich bin ein psychisches Wrack. Dafür muss ich nicht Leonards Mutter anrufen.“_

_Sheldon fing das Kissen geschickt auf und drapierte es hinter seinem Kopf. „Unterbrich mich nicht. Ich mag es nicht, wenn man mich unterbricht. Du hast um meinen Rat gebeten und hier ist er.“_

_„Dein Rat gefällt mir aber nicht. Können wir zur Abwechslung mal über etwas anderes sprechen?“_

_Sheldon zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie du willst.“_

_„Ok … erzähl mir lieber von dir und Amy. Ich habe gehört, das es momentan nicht so gut zwischen euch läuft.“_

_Sheldon schüttelte langsam den Kopf und schnaubte leise. „Mit diesem Thema bin ich nicht einverstanden, Penny.“_

_Penny zog sich in eine bequemere Position. Dieses Thema war goldrichtig, denn Amy sprach über nichts anderes, als verpasste Date-Nächte und Sheldons abweisendes Verhalten. „Doch, doch, lass uns darüber reden. Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen.“_

_„Das denke ich kaum“, erwiderte Sheldon, während er sein Glas nahm und an dem kümmerlichen Rest seines Getränkes nippte._

_„Warum bist du so schlecht auf mich zu sprechen, Sheldon? Es kann doch nicht immer noch wegen des Wettstreits sein.“_

_Er warf ihr einen schnellen forschenden Seitenblick zu, der mehr sagte als tausend Worte. Sie lag also richtig, es war wegen des Wettstreits._

_„Nein“, sagte Sheldon gedehnt und betrachtete ausgiebig seine geringelten Socken._

_„Bist du sicher?“_

_Es dauerte keine Sekunde, bis sein Mundwinkel zu zucken begann. Man konnte vieles über Sheldon Cooper sagen, aber ein guter Lügner war er nicht. „Gut, es ist wegen des Wettstreits!“_

_„Das kann nicht dein ernst sein. Du bist immer noch wütend auf mich und Amy?“_

_„Sei doch nicht albern, Penny. Wieso sollte ich deshalb einen Groll gegen dich hegen? Es ist vielmehr so, dass dein rücksichtsloses Benehmen mich über alle Maßen enttäuscht hat.“_

_Penny starrte ihn einen Moment lang sprachlos an. „Entschuldige … was?“_

_„Du hast mich gehört.“_

_„Das ist ja das Problem. Mein Verhalten hat dich enttäuscht? Und was war dann das mit der Gen-Sache? Du wolltest es mir heimzahlen, weil dein Team verloren hat. Das zählt bestimmt nicht zum Fair Play.“_

_„Es war nur eine These, die ich anhand der mir verfügbaren Informationen aufgestellt habe. Es muss sich nicht bewahrheiten, es ist lediglich eine Möglichkeit, die du belegen oder wiederlegen kannst.“_

_Sheldon sah sie mit Unschuldsmiene an und Penny verspürte plötzlich den starken Wunsch, ihn augenblicklich zum Schweigen zu bringen. Aber damit würde sie ihren einzigen Gesprächspartner verlieren und Sheldon lenkte sie so zuverlässig von ihren eigentlichen Problemen ab, dass sie nicht gewillt war, diesem Wunsch nachzugeben._

_„Du kannst dich nicht rausreden. Du hast mich beleidigt und die Beleidigung ging unter die Gürtellinie. Wenn also jemand das Recht hätte, wütend zu sein, dann ich. Und weil es wirklich eine widerlicher Zug von dir war kannst du froh sein, dass ich dich nicht bei deiner Mutter verpetzt habe.“ Penny verschränkte die Arme und Sheldon nahm einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Getränk, bevor er ihr antwortete._

_„Du unterstellst mir, dass mein Vergehen mehr ins Gewicht fällt als deines? Das ich nicht lache! Du hast mich tätlich angegriffen.“_

_„Die Disziplin lautete Ringen, Sheldon! Es war das Ziel, den anderen zu Boden zu ringen“, rief Penny gereizt aus._

_„Es war nicht das Ziel, über mich herzufallen.“_

_„Niemand ist über dich hergefallen. Wir haben gerungen und ich habe gewonnen.“ Sie hatte sich ja noch nicht einmal besondere Mühe geben müssen, ihn zu schlagen. Ein Griff und er lag auf dem Rücken, seine blauen Augen blickten fassungslos zu ihr hoch. Ihre Hände hielten seine Handgelenke und er sah so absolut liebenswürdig in seiner Hilfslosigkeit aus, dass sie ihm einen Kuss auf sie Nase ab. Einfach, weil er ein guter Freund war und sie ihn mochte und weil sie seine Niederlage mildern wollte. Doch das würde Sheldon sicher niemals verstehen._

_„Du hattest dir noch nicht einmal die Zähne geputzt oder andere Maßnahmen zur Mundhygiene ergriffen“, stichelte er nun._

_Penny winkte ab. „Stell dich nicht so an. Andere würden sich glücklich schätzen, an einem Abend von zwei Frauen geküsst zu werden und außerdem ist ein Kuss ein Ausdruck der Zuneigung. Amy und ich haben nur unsere Zuneigung gezeigt.“_

_„Ich war dir hilflos ausgeliefert und du hast es schändlich ausgenutzt“, nörgelte Sheldon. „Nicht genug damit, dass du meine Privatsphäre verletzt hast. Dein Verhalten hat mir außerdem gezeigt, wie wenig du dir aus den Prinzipien und Überzeugungen deiner Mitmenschen machst. Wenn du also das Ziel hattest, mich in meiner Niederlage zusätzlich zu demütigen und meine Freundin gegen meine Prinzipien aufzuhetzen, dann Gratuliere! Du hast es geschafft.“ Er machte eine Pause und warf ihr einen theatralischen Blick zu. „Wie du siehst ist es deine Schuld, dass Amy nun unseren Vertrag missachtet. Sie eifert deinem rüden Verhalten nach.“_

_„Sie tut was?“_

_„Sie versucht mich zu Handlungen zu nötigen, die nicht meinen Überzeugungen entsprechen.“_

_„Und die wären?“_

_„Amy hat Änderungen zu den Unterpunkten ‚Händehalten, Umarmungen und diverse andere körperliche Zuneigungen‘ unseres Vertrages vorgeschlagen, die ich selbstverständlich abgelehnt habe. Doch sie interessierte sich nicht für meinen Ein- und Widerspruch und versuchte mir stattdessen ihre Meinung aufzuzwingen.“ Unruhig rutschte er auf dem Sofa hin und her und versuchte eine bequemere Sitzposition zu finden._

_„Und was hat sie nun genau getan, Sheldon“, wollte Penny wissen._

_„Sie versuchte mehrmals in der Öffentlichkeit meine Hand zu halten und in unbeobachteten Momenten legte sie einen Arm um mich. Aber das ist nicht alles.“ Sheldon legte den Kopf schief und dachte einen Augenblick nach. „Wenn ich es genau betrachte gibt es etwas, wozu ich gerne deinen Rat einholen möchte.“_

_„Ok, sag mir was es ist.“ Penny richtete sich weit genug auf, um interessiert zu wirken._

_„Angenommen, jemand würde sich von seiner…“_

_„Du willst dich von Amy trennen!?“_

_„Das habe ich nicht gesagt“, rief Sheldon, doch es war klar, dass er genau das hatte sagen wollten._

_„Oh mein Gott Sheldon, das kannst du nicht tun! Ihr seid wie füreinander geschaffen. Das ist keine Lösung für dein Problem und es wäre unglaublich dumm von dir.“_

_„Wenn es etwas gibt, das ich nicht bin, dann ist es dumm. Aber nur aus Interesse, was genau ist daran dumm?“_

_„Du hast so große Fortschritte gemacht und glaub mir, nicht jede Frau ist so geduldig wie Amy. Kannst du es ihr wirklich verübeln, wenn sie deine Hand halten will? Sie ist deine Freundin, ihr seid seit Jahren zusammen und vielleicht ist es an der Zeit, einen Schritt nach vorn zu gehen. Du hast doch selbst gesagt, dass du die Möglichkeit in Betracht ziehst, irgendwann …“ Sie suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „Na ja, … Sex mit ihr zu haben?“_

_Sheldons Reaktion war anders als erwartet. „Ich erinnere mich nicht, jemals so etwas gesagt zu haben und ich habe ein eidetisches Erinnerungsvermögen“, sagte er leicht irritiert, aber noch lange nicht aus der Fassung gebracht._

_„Keine Ahnung, beim Essen vor ein paar Monaten. Ich wollte von dir wissen, ob du jemals mit Amy intim werden willst und du hast gesagt, es bestünde die Möglichkeit, dass du es irgendwann könntest.“_

_Sheldons Wangen bekamen eine leichte Röte und es war nicht zu sagen, ob es von ihrem Gesprächsthema oder dem Alkohol kam. „Irgendwann ist ein dehnbarer Begriff. Nur weil die Möglichkeit besteht bedeutet das nicht, dass es unumgänglich zu einer körperlichen Beziehung kommen muss und ich denke nicht, dass ich die bereits bestehende körperliche Beziehung zu Amy vertiefen möchte.“_

_„Warum nicht? Findest du sie nicht attraktiv?“_

_Es entstand eine lange Pause und Sheldon blickte gedankenverloren auf sein Glas. „Wusstest du, dass die Engländer den Eistee nach Amerika gebracht haben? Es gibt ein Rezept, dessen Erstellung auf das Jahr 1839 datiert wird und … “_

_„Du schweifst ab.“_

_„Ich versuche lediglich einem mir unangenehmen Thema auszuweichen.“_

_„Du findest deine Freundin nicht attraktiv?“_

_„Meine Beziehung zu Amy funktioniert ohne diese Komponente hervorragend. Ich sehe nicht ein, warum sich etwas daran ändern sollte.“_

_„Und ich weiß, dass Amy das anders sieht.“_

_„Deshalb ziehe ich in Erwägung, den Beziehungsvertrag zu annullieren. Wir haben offenbar unüberwindbare Differenzen in der Vorstellung davon, wie wir eine Beziehung miteinander führen wollen.“_

_„Du hast doch nur Angst, weil Körperlichkeiten nicht zu deinem Fachgebiet gehören.“_

_„Das ist lächerlich. Ich habe keine Angst.“ Er trank sein Glas in einem Zug leer. „Ich habe Amy vor einigen Tagen auf ihren Wunsch hin in ihrer Wohnung aufgesucht und Amy bot mir an, die verbleibenden Teile von Indiana Jones mit mir zu sehen, wenn sie im Ausgleich dazu einen Kuss von mir bekommen würde. Ich versuchte zu handeln, doch sie blieb standhaft. Also sahen wir Indiana Jones und sie bekam den Kuss.“_

_Penny brauchte einen Moment, bevor sie realisierte was sie eben gehört hatte. „Nur damit ich das richtig verstehe … du hast Amy geküsst?“_

_„Das ist korrekt.“_

_„Und es war kein Kuss auf die Wange oder irgendetwas Flüchtiges?“_

_Sheldon hielt den Blick gesenkt, als er das leere Glas neben ihres stellte. „Ich bin durchaus mit dem konventionellen Konzept einer Partnerschaft zwischen Mann und Frau vertraut und es ist mir somit ebenfalls bekannt, dass es dabei nicht lediglich um das gemeinsame Intellektuelle Niveau oder gleichgeartete Interessen geht. Das macht eine Freundschaft aus, aber in einer Beziehung spielt zusätzlich die biochemische Komptabilität eine Rolle.“_

_„Und das heißt?“_

_„Du meinst, was ist meine Puente?“_

_„Genau das meine ich.“_

_„Wie ich bereits sagte bestand die Möglichkeit, dass meine Beziehung zu Amy irgendwann einmal intimerer Natur werden könnte. Doch nun kann ich es mit einer Wahrscheinlichkeit von etwa 99,5 % ausschließen. Ich musste feststellen, dass Amy auf mich keinerlei ‚Anziehungskraft‘ ausübt und im Vergleich zu anderen weiblichen Personen in meinem Umfeld hebt sich diese Erkenntnis nur weiter hervor, obwohl ich mit diesen keinen Kuss im eigentlichen Sinne geteilt habe.“_

_Penny staunte nicht schlecht. Warum hatte Amy ihr diese Neuigkeit noch nicht erzählt? Aus Sheldon würde sie sicher keine Details dazu herausholen können, aber gleich morgen würde sie ein Wort mit Amy reden müssen._

_„Da bist du in einer wirklich schwierigen Lage, Schätzchen. Wenn du es Amy nicht sagst, wäre das grausam, aber wenn du es ihr sagst, brichst du ihr das Herz. Du wirst sie in jedem Fall verletzen. Ich meine, sie hat Bedürfnisse und wenn sie sich einen neuen Partner sucht, könnte eure Freundschaft auf der Strecke bleiben.“ Penny hielt inne und dachte über Sheldons Worte nach. Da war etwas, das sie stutzig machte. Andere weibliche Personen aus seinem Umfeld? „Warte, mal eine Sekunde. Hast du eben gesagt, es gibt in deinem Umfeld Frauen, die du attraktiver als Amy findest?“_

_„Ist das ein Problem?“_

_„Das bedeutet, es liegt wirklich an Amy und nicht an dir. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es überhaupt wissen will, aber ich frage trotzdem: Fühlst du dich in biochemischer Weise zu diesen anderen weiblichen Personen hingezogen?“_

_„Die Möglichkeit besteht.“_

_Penny rückte ein Stück näher und sah mit Genugtuung, das Sheldon ein Stück zurückrutschte. „Wer ist es“, wollte sie mit gesenkter Stimme wissen und ignorierte Sheldons hochgezogene Augenbrauen._

_„Ich würde lieber …“_

_„Ich kann einfach nicht fassen, dass unser Shelbot doch einen Funken Menschlichkeit unter seinem Metallpanzer versteckt hält. Jetzt sag schon, wer ist es?“_

_Sheldon blinzelte zu ihr auf und Penny wurde bewusst, dass sie sich weit über ihn gebeugt hatte und ihn somit fast in eine liegende Position gedrängt hatte._

_„Du tust es schon wieder“, protestierte er und hob die Hände in einer abwehrenden Geste. „Du ignorierst mein Unwohlsein, strapazierst meine Nerven und verletzt meine Privatsphäre.“_

_Penny ignorierte seine Einwände. Es hatte keinen Sinn darauf einzugehen. Wenn sie erst das Thema wechselte, würde sie nie einen Namen erfahren. „Ist es Alex, deine Assistentin?“_

_„Alex? Nein.“_

_„Wer dann? Ist es diese neue Kollegin von Barry Kripke? Leonard hat mir erzählt, dass sie unglaublich lange Beine hat und …“_

_„Was für ein Unfug.“_

_„Wieso willst du es mir nicht sagen“, wollte Penny wissen und begann gedankenverloren, Sheldons Krawatte zu richten._

_„Es war eine allgemein gehaltene Aussage und wie ich bereits sagte: Du tust es schon wieder!“_

_Sie beugte sich ein wenig weiter vor und ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich fast. Sheldon so auf die Pelle zu rücken war riskant, aber nach dem was er ihr grade erzählt hatte, wurde sie von ihrer Neugierde fast aufgefressen. „Ich tue gar nichts, Schätzchen.“_

_Sie war ihm so nahe, dass er es offenbar nicht wagte, sich zu bewegen. Sheldons Hände waren zwischen ihnen gefangen und er starrte sie wie paralysiert an. Er wirkte ebenso hilflos, wie an dem Abend des Wettstreits._

_„Geh weg von mir“, flüsterte er mit gesenkter Stimme, doch Penny dachte gar nicht daran. Sie stütze sich mit den Händen ab, um ihm ein wenig mehr Freiraum zu geben, doch er ließ die Gelegenheit verstreichen._

_„Also“, flüsterte sie dicht an seinem Ohr. „Sag mir, wer es ist und ich lasse dich in Ruhe.“_

_„Das ist Erpressung“, erwiderte er mit einem wütenden aber machtlosen Blick._

_„Kann schon sein, aber es wird funktionieren. Habe ich recht?“ Penny lehnte sich leicht gegen ihn und Sheldon kniff den Mund zusammen. Seine Augen wurden zu schmalen Schlitzen und der Hauch eines Lächelns schlich sich in sein Gesicht, während er ohne Eile seine Hände befreite. Er hatte irgendetwas vor und das machte Penny ein wenig nervös. Sheldons Rache konnte oft aus dem Ruder geraten und sie war immer noch zu betrunken, um sich überzeugend zur Wehr zu setzen._

_„Gut“, sagte er schließlich und sie spürte, wie seine Hände sich federleicht auf ihre Hüften legten. Was tat er da? Was sollte das werden?_

_„Du willst wissen, wer es ist?“, fragte er jetzt und beugte sich ein wenig vor, sodass sein Mund fast ihr Ohr berührte. Sicher war das der intimste Moment, den sie je mit ihrem Nachbarn geteilt hatte. Wenn sie es nicht besser gewusst hätte und wenn es nicht Sheldon gewesen wäre … aber nein. Das war unmöglich!_

_Die Situation hätte ihr zu denken geben sollen, doch alles woran Penny denken konnte, waren Sheldons Hände auf ihren Hüften. Etwas stimmte hier nicht. Es war nicht nur die Berührung, es war die Art, wie sie darüber dachte._

_„Also“, sagte sie deshalb ungeduldig und versuchte sich unauffällig seinem Griff zu entwinden, doch jede ihrer Bewegungen verstärkte seinen Griff._

_„In meinem näheren Umfeld und Freundeskreis gibt es nur eine begrenzte Anzahl an weiblichen Personen, Penny“, sagte er. „Ich werde es dir einfach machen: Es ist nicht Bernadette. Sie ist so winzig und ihre Stimme ist beängstigend.“_  
_Pennys Verstand versuchte, sich aus dem Alkoholnebel zu befreien und klar zu denken, aber es war nicht möglich. Bernadette, Amy und …?_

_Sheldon seufzte. „Du solltest aufhören Alkohol zu konsumieren. Es wirkt sich nicht sehr positiv auf deine kognitiven Fähigkeiten aus.“_

_„Sheldon“, knurrte Penny und griff drohend nach seiner Krawatte. „Sag mir einfach, wer es ist.“_

_Sheldons Mundwinkel schossen wieder für eine Millisekunde nach oben, doch er sagte kein Wort. Machte er sich über sie lustig? Es sah fast so aus, als würde er sich an ihrer Ahnungslosigkeit erfreuen. Wer konnte es also sein? Bernadette, Amy und … sie selbst?_

 

_\----_

 

 


	13. Das Thanks Giving Geschenk

Kapitel - Das Thanks Giving Geschenk

\--------------------------------

_„Ich?“_

_Penny schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Komm schon Sheldon, das ist ein Scherz, richtig? Sag Bazinga, sag irgendwas. Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein.“_

_Ihr Gegenüber antwortete nicht und Penny schnappte verunsichert nach Luft. Wenn Sheldon log – und sie war sich sicher, dass es so war … warum dachte sie dann darüber nach, was passieren würde, wenn er es ernst meinte? Penny versuchte diese Gedanken abzuschütteln, indem sie sich wieder auf ihr Gegenüber konzentrierte und dem Alkohol die Schuld daran gab._

_Sheldons Blick blieb starr auf sie gerichtet und sie fühlte sich wie ein Hase, der in Gefahr lief von einem Raubtier gerissen zu werden. Sie fühlte sich nicht imstande, den Blick zu senken, oder sich zu bewegen und die Frage war, seit wann Sheldon so eine Macht über sie besaß? Seit wann besaß Sheldon überhaupt irgendeine Macht über irgendwas?_

_‚Er stellt dir eine Falle‘, säuselte ihr Unterbewusstsein. ‚Sieh zu, dass du dich in Sicherheit bringst. Ist vollkommen egal, ob er dich attraktiv findet oder nicht, aber du kannst dich doch von dem nicht linken lassen!‘_

_Diese Erkenntnis kam eine Millisekunde zu spät und so hatte Sheldon ein leichtes Spiel mit ihr, als er vorschnellte und seine Hände ihre Oberarme packten. Er riss sie mit sich in die Höhe und ein gezielter Tritt in die Kniekehlen beförderte sie weiter auf den Teppichboden. Ehe Penny sich versah, hatte er ihre Handgelenke mit einer unheimlichen Kraft auf den Boden gepinnt und seine knochigen Knie drohten ihre Oberschenkel zu zermalmen. Auf seinem Gesicht erschien der Hauch eines Lächelns. „Reingelegt“, triumphierte er lallend._

_Penny versuchte ihre Handgelenke zu befreien, aber je mehr sie sich wand, desto fester wurde der Griff. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie von Sheldon nichts zu befürchten hatte und doch fühlte sie einen kleinen Funken Panik in sich, der sich langsam auszubreiten drohte._

_„Lass den Unsinn!“, herrschte sie ihn deshalb an. „Geh runter von mir!“_

_Aber Sheldon hatte andere Pläne. Er verlagerte lediglich die Position seiner Knie, blieb jedoch wo er war._

_„Hast du etwa auf mein Bitten hin von mir abgelassen?“, wollte er mit leidiger Miene von ihr wissen. „Dein Unbehagen tangiert mich nicht im Geringsten.“_

_Da war es also wieder! Er wollte es ihr mit gleicher Münze heimzahlen. Er verletzte ihre Privatsphäre, er verwirrte sie mit aberwitzigen Aussagen, was würde als nächstes kommen? Es musste einen Weg geben, das zu beenden, bevor es außer Kontrolle geriet._

_Vielleicht funktionierte Einsicht. „Gut, du hast gewonnen, Sheldon. Es tut mir leid. Ich war respektlos und ich bin zu weit gegangen. Aber es war niemals meine Absicht, dich zu demütigen.“ Hoffnungsvoll blickte sie zu ihm auf, aber Sheldon schnaubte verächtlich und schüttelte den Kopf._

_„Nicht deine Absicht, pah! Dennoch hast du es getan. Es kommt mir so vor, als wäre dies die ultimative Ausrede für all die Schandtaten der Menschheit. Wenn einem der Kopf in eine Toilettenschüssel getaucht wird und wenn die eigenen Kleider am Fahnenmast vor der Schule enden, oder jemand einem während eines wichtigen Radiointerviews heimlich Helium ins Büro leitet … ist das keine Absicht?“ Sheldon zuckte rhetorisch mit den Schultern und blinzelte. „Es ist allerdings erwiesener Maßen ein unangenehmes Gefühl, wenn man das Opfer von etwas ist, das keine Absicht war. Hilflosigkeit ist eine furchtbare Erfahrung. Wehrlos gegenüber der psychischen und physischen Invasion einer anderen Person zu sein.“_

_Penny spürte, wie ihr Mageninhalt durch das Liegen auf dem Rücken zu rebellieren begann. „Es ist nicht angenehm“, gab sie zu. „Und genau deshalb solltest du mich jetzt loslassen. Du bist nicht wie diese Menschen. Du tauchst keine Köpfe in Toiletten oder drehst das Helium auf.“_

_Du bist schlimmer, dachte sie im Stillen. Du bist ein wirklich ebenbürtiger Gegner. „Du hast gewonnen. Ich hab es verstanden und ich schiebe das hier auf deinen Zustand, also … wenn du mich jetzt gehen lässt, vergessen wir einfach, was grade passiert ist.“_

_Sheldons Augenbraue schnellte in die Höhe und er ließ sich dummerweise vom ursprünglichen Thema abbringen. „Was willst du damit sagen? In meinem Zustand?“_

_„Also … hast du es nicht bemerkt? Du musst es doch gemerkt haben.“_

_„Was soll ich bemerkt haben?“_

_„Den Alkohol. Ich sagte es dir nur ungern, aber du bist betrunken Schätzchen.“_

_Er sah sie selbstgefällig an und als er sprach hatte er abermals den breiten texanischen Akzent in der Stimme, der seine Worte Lügen strafte. „In welchem Universum bin ich betrunken, Penny?“_

_Sie nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Glaskanne und beobachtete, wie er ihrem Blick folgte und sein Verstand zu arbeiten begann._

_„Was denkst du, was du getrunken hast?“, half sie ihm auf die Sprünge._

_„Selbst gemachten Eistee“, sinnierte Sheldon._

_„Und zwar mit Gin, Rum, Wodka und anderem Zeug. Es ist ein Long Island Icetea. Aber du warst so durstig und bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, war es schon passiert.“_

_„Ich trinke keinen Alkohol“, rief Sheldon aus. „Du weißt, dass ich keinen Alkohol trinke. Sicher hätte ich die geschmackliche Parallele erkennen müssen, doch ich vertraute auf deine Fairness und wieder hast du meine Prinzipien mit Füssen getreten!“_

_Das war nicht zum Aushalten! Jetzt ging es wieder von vorn los und sie hatte ihre Position nicht im Geringesten verbessern können. Penny verdrehte die Augen und hoffte, das ihr Magen weiterhin mitspielen würde. „Es reicht, Sheldon. Lass mich los.“_

_Er schenkte ihr sein kleines, fieses Grinsen. „Vielleicht ist dir diese Redewendung bekannt: Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn.“_

_Ein letztes Mal kämpfte Penny gegen seinen Griff an, doch es war sinnlos. Er würde sie erst loslassen, wenn er es für richtig hielt. Langsam fühlte sie sich wirklich sehr unwohl. „Was hast du vor?“_

_Er beugte sich nach kurzem Zögern tiefer herab und sie spürte, wie sein Mund ihre Wange streifte. Hatte er sie grade geküsst?_

_„Was machst du denn?“, fragte sie und versuchte, ihr Gesicht in Sicherheit zu bringen. „Hör auf, lass das.“_

_Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die andere Wange. „Jetzt kannst du am eigenen Leib erfahren, wie wenig demütigend diese Handlungen an einer bereits am Boden liegenden und besiegten Person sind. Zu deiner Information: Sarkasmus.“_

_Ein weiterer Kuss landete auf ihrer Stirn._

_„Du hasst Körperkontakt“, rief sie verzweifelt aus. „Meine Haut ist voller Bakterien. Ich könnte dich krank machen, du weißt wie schnell so etwas gehen kann.“_

_Sheldon hielt inne. „Du hast Recht“, sagte er und richtete sich ein wenig auf. „Aber das ist es wert. Ich denke, ich werde in dieser Wohnung sicher ein hochprozentiges alkoholisches Getränk finden, mit dem ich mir den Mund ausspülen kann.“_

_„Ich warne dich“, grollte Penny. „Irgendwann musst du mich wieder loslassen und dann Gnade dir Gott.“_

_„Wenn du mir mit Gott drohen willst, hast du nicht zugehört, als ich über meine Kindheit mit einer christlich fanatischen Mutter gesprochen habe“, sagte Sheldon ernst und küsste sie auf die Stirn._

_Was konnte sie noch versuchen, wenn Einsicht und beherzte Wut nichts ausrichten konnten?_

_Es gab vielleicht eine Möglichkeit, ihn in die Flucht zu schlagen und Penny hatte nicht vor, ihn gewinnen zu lassen. Nicht nach diesem Theater. Ihr vernebelter Verstand attestierte ihr eine kluge Vorgehensweise, aber ihr Magen wiedersprach drastisch. Dieses Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen würde Folgen haben, aber ihre Neugierde auf seine Reaktion siegte schließlich._

_Penny schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch und wartete auf den richtigen Moment. Als sie seinem Atem spüren konnte, hob sie den Kopf und Sheldon verfehlte ihre Nasenspitze auf fatalste weise und Penny nutzte seine Überraschung aus, um den Kuss so weit zu vertiefen, wie es ohne Gegenreaktion möglich war. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Sheldon seinen Fehler und die Konsquenzen verarbeitet hatte, aber als es soweit war, setzte er sich ruckartig auf, als hätte sie ihn ins Gesicht geschlagen._

_„Du hast mich geküsst“, sagte er fassungslos mit vor Empörung triefender Stimme, doch seine Hände drückten ihre Handgelenke weiterhin in den Teppich._

_„Falsch“, gab sie zurück. „Du hast mich geküsst und jetzt lass mich los!“_

_In Pennys Kopf tobte die innere Stimme. ‚ Was hast du dir nur gedacht? Sheldon küssen? Was ist das nur für eine dumme, dumme Idee! ‘ Penny biss sich auf die Lippen und die verrückte Stimme verstummte._

_Sheldon runzelte die Stirn und starrte auf sie hinab. Seine Wangen sahen plötzlich sehr blass aus. „Alexander Flemming“, flüsterte er ohne den Blick abzuwenden und Penny bekam eine Gänsehaut. Hörte dieser Alptraum denn gar nicht mehr auf?_

_„Was?“_

_„Es war es ein Versehen, eine nichtige Schlampigkeit, durch die er einen Nobelpreis sein Eigen nennen konnte. Das Penicillin entstand aus purem Zufall.“_

_Penny wagte nicht ihm zu widersprechen, weil sie nun glaubte, den Glanz des Wahnsinns in seinen Augen sehen zu können. „Sheldon“, krächzte sie. „Langsam wird es ein wenig unheimlich.“_

_„Verstehst du nicht? Es war ein Zufall!“ Endlich ließ er ihr Handgelenk los und fuhr sich mit den Fingern über den Mund. Eine verstohlene Geste, die Penny augenblicklich ausnutzte. Sie gab ihm einen kräftigen Schubs, der ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte und hintenüber kippen ließ. Mit einem hässlichen Geräusch traf sein Hinterkopf auf die Kante ihres Wohnzimmertisches und Sheldon blieb reglos auf dem Boden liegen._

_Penny rappelte sich auf und beugte sich ängstlich über ihn. „Sheldon?“, fragte sie vorsichtig, aber die Antwort blieb aus. Mit wachsender Besorgnis begann sie hektisch seinen Hinterkopf abzutasten, bis Sheldon schließlich zu blinzeln begann und ein gequältes Geräusch von sich gab._

_„Mein Gott, ist alles in Ordnung?“_

_„Mein Kopf“, wimmerte er und seine Hände trafen ihre. „Was ist mit meinem Kopf?“_

_„Es ist alles ok, soweit ich das sehen kann. Da ist keine Wunde.“ Penny zog ihre Hände unter seinen hervor und schob den Tisch ein wenig zur Seite, um ihm mehr Platz zu verschaffen. „Es tut mir so leid, Sheldon, das wollte ich nicht.“_

_„Wie konnte mir das entgehen, es war so offensichtlich und ich habe es nicht bemerkt“, murmelte er, ihre Entschuldigung ignorierend. „Ich verstehe nicht, wie das passieren konnte.“ Immer noch benommen blickte er zu ihr auf und Penny stutzte, als sie die Angst und Fassungslosigkeit in seinen Augen erkannte._

_„Sheldon, ist wirklich alles in Ordnung? Es war ehrlich keine Absicht. Wir sollten diesen Wettkampf einfach vergessen, ok?“_

_„Der Wettkampf?“ Sheldon schüttelte vorsichtig den Kopf und verzog das Gesicht. „Wen interessiert der Wettkampf?“_

_Das hörte sich doch sehr vielversprechend an. Sie griff nach seinen Schultern. „Setz dich hin. Ich hole dir eine Packung Erbsen für deinen Kopf.“_

_Penny erhob sich und tappte zum Kühlschrank. Als ihr Gesicht vorübergehend von der Kälte des Gefrierfaches eingehüllt wurde, wunderte sie sich über ihre innere Ruhe. Soeben hatte Sheldon ihr offenbart, dass er sich von Amy trennen wollte und dass er sich durchaus zum anderen Geschlecht hingezogen fühlte und schließlich der Kuss, der Sheldon in die Flucht hätte schlagen sollen. Doch stattdessen hörte er nicht auf über Penicillin und Zufälle zu sprechen. Dieses Thanksgiving hatte sich zu einem Abend der Absonderlichkeiten gewandelt, zu einem persönlichen Alptraum. Seufzend schloss sie das Fach wieder und drehte sich immer noch tief in Gedanken um, nur um nach dem ersten Schritt gegen ein Hindernis zu prallen. Mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei ließ sie die Hülsenfrüchte fallen und wich zurück._

_„Es gib keinen Grund für dein lautes Geschrei?“, tadelte Sheldon sie und wankte ein wenig. „Denk an meinen Kopf.“_

_„Meine Güte, bist du wahnsinnig? Willst du, dass du in einen weiteren Unfall verwickelt ….“_

_Plötzlich beugte sich ihr Nachbar vor und stoppte den Schwall von Worten mit einem Kuss. Erschrocken riss Penny die Hände in einer abwehrenden Geste in die Höhe, ließ sie aber schließlich wieder sinken. Sheldons Finger krochen über ihre Wangen, hielten sie zurück, ließen sie zögern._

_Kaum hatte Penny sich mit der ungewöhnlichen Situation arrangiert, zuckte Sheldon zurück, als hätte er einen Stromschlag erhalten und stolperte rückwärts. „Es ist spät, ich sollte … ich muss … “, stammelte er und schaffte es grade rechtzeitig, die Augen von ihr abzuwenden, um nicht über das Sofa zu stolpern und heil zur Tür zu kommen._

_Erst als sie hörte, wie die Tür zu 4A ins Schloss fiel, fühlte Penny sich wieder in der Lage einen Atemzug zu tun. „Heilige Scheiße“, hauchte sie und stützte sich an der Küchenzeile ab._

_\---_

_Im kleinen Badezimmer des Apartments 4b war die Luftfeuchtigkeit auf dem Maximum und Kerzen tauchten den Raum in warmes Licht. Mit einem Seufzer ließ Penny endlich das schwarze Kleid auf den Boden gleiten und entledigte sich ihrer Kleidungsstücke, bevor sie vorsichtig einen Fuß durch den Meter hohen Schaum in das Wasser hielt._

_Perfekt._

_Schließlich nahm sie in der Wanne platz. Es mochte vielleicht ein wenig zu spät für ein Bad sein, aber sie hatte es sich mehr als verdient. Während der Schaum leise knisterte wurde es still um sie herum und sie konnte endlich damit anfangen, Klarheit in das Chaos ihrer Gedanken zu bringen._

_Was hatte zum Beispiel Alexander Flemming mit dem Kuss eines wahnsinnigen Physikers zu tun? Penny hatte bereits das Internet dazu befragt, doch eine Verbindung sah sie nicht. Flemming hatte in einer vergessenen Kultur Penicillin entdeckt. Es war tatsächlich eine glückliche Fügung des Schicksals gewesen, doch was hatte Sheldon entdeckt?_

_Wie gerne hätte sie mit jemandem über den Abend gesprochen, doch wem konnte sie das Geschehene unbesorgt erzählen? Leonard war sicher immer noch wütend auf sie und ihm zu sagen, was Sheldon getan hatte war eine sehr schlechte Idee. Überhaupt wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, das ihre Beziehung bereits am seidenen Faden hing. Das Thema ‚Sheldon hat mich geküsst‘ würde über Kurz oder Lang den Todesstoß bedeuten, soviel stand fest._

_Unter anderen Umständen hätte Penny vielleicht Amy angerufen, denn sie brannte darauf zu erfahren was zwischen Sheldon und der Neurobiologin vorgefallen war. Doch sie würde Amy das Herz brechen, eine treue Freundin verlieren und mit ein bisschen Pech eine Beziehung zerstören, die man noch hätte retten können._

_Penny sank tiefer in den Schaum. „Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein“, flüsterte sie und schloss die Augen. So sicher sie sich anfangs auch gewesen sein mochte – Sheldon hatte nicht gelogen. Er fühlte sich offensichtlich zu ihr hingezogen und er brachte ihre gesamte heile Welt ins Wanken. Ein Kuss vom Shelbot?_

_Trotz des Alkohols hatte er es aus freien Stücken getan und Penny wurde sich darüber bewusst, das nichts mehr so wie vorher sein würde. Wenn sie morgen aufwachte, würde sie mit der Gewissheit leben müssen, dass Sheldon mit diesem ungelenken Kuss etwas zwischen ihnen kreiert hatte. Eine Art Anziehungskraft, vergleichbar mit der von Magneten. „Plus- und Minuspol“, sagte Penny in die Stille hinein. Verwirrt schüttelte sie sich und Schaum stob in alle Richtungen davon. War das wirklich wahr? Gab es eine Anziehungskraft, die er auf sie hatte? Fand sie ihn attraktiv? Sicher hatte es Momente gegeben, in denen sie Sheldons Potential erkannt hatte, doch Sheldon hatte sich nie etwas aus solchen Dingen gemacht. Überhaupt war bekannt, dass er kein Menschenfreund war. Wieso ihn also als jemand anderen, als den spleenigen Physiker sehen, der nörgelte, Befehle erteilte und sein Umfeld manipulierte? Was war daran liebenswert oder männlich-anziehend?_

_Plötzlich fuhr Penny aus ihren Grübeleien auf. War da nicht ein Geräusch, das aus ihrem Wohnzimmer kam? Schritte und das Klirren von Glas? Entsetzt richtete Penny sich kerzengrade auf und die Geräusche verstummten. Die Schritte wurden lauter und endeten vor der Badezimmertür._

_Klopf, klopf, klopf. „Penny!“_

_Klopf, klopf, klopf. „Penny!“_

_Klopf, klopf, klopf. „Penny!“_

_„Sheldon“, knurrte sie verärgert und gleichzeitig erleichtert. „Was willst du hier?“_

_„Ich will mit dir sprechen, komm raus.“ An seiner Tonlage konnte sie erkennen, dass er aufgebracht war und das leichte Lallen verriet, dass es noch ein langer Weg zur vollkommenen Nüchternheit war._

_„Komm morgen wieder. Ich nehme ein Bad.“_

_Hinter der Tür war ein Seufzen zu hören und die Türklinke bewegte sich. „Das kann ich nicht.“_

_„Ich warne dich! Wenn du hier reinkommst…“_

_Sheldon erschien im Türrahmen, eine Hand über die Augen gelegt, die andere ertastete den Weg. „Hallo“, lallte er und hob kraftlos die freie Hand zum Gruß._

_„Raus, sofort!“, zischte Penny und sah sich nach ihrem Handtuch um._

_„Mein Anliegen lässt keinen Aufschub zu. Es ist gut möglich, dass ich morgen nicht mehr die nötige Courage besitze, um es vorzutragen.“_

_„Also gut, trag es vor, aber beeil dich.“_

_Sheldon tastete sich weiter durch den Raum, bis der mit den Füßen an den Fliesenspiegel der Wanne stieß. Augenblicklich ließ er sich ohne zu zögern vor der Wanne auf dem Boden nieder. Er hatte ihr den Rücken zugewandt und sie konnte das Profil seines Gesichtes sehen. Er sah müde und überfordert aus. Genau wie sie selbst._

_„Du weißt, dass ich kein guter Lügner bin. Also muss ich dir mitteilen, dass ich die Wahrheit sagte, jedoch nichts von dem, was am heutigen Abend vorgefallen ist, aus Kalkül passierte. Die Tatsache, dass du mir wiederholt ohne meine Zustimmung Alkohol zu trinken gegeben hast musste ich ebenfalls als nicht hinreichend verwerfen. Der Konsum von Alkohol hatte in der Vergangenheit nicht diesen Effekt auf mich. Wie du ebenfalls weißt, bin ich ein Mann der Wissenschaft und der Logik. Dementsprechend empfinde ich es als unangenehm, über meine Emotionen zu sprechen, also unterbrich mich nicht. Ich bin immer noch bereit, meine Befürchtungen zu wiederlegen, doch dazu benötige ich deine Hilfe und wie ich bereits sagte, ist das Zeitfenster dazu stark eingeschränkt.“_

_Sheldon drehte den Kopf ein wenig und sie sah, dass er die Augen fest geschlossen hatte. Die Krawatte war verschwunden, die Hemdsärmel aufgerollt und die obersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes standen offen. Sein gesamtes Erscheinungsbild war so untypisch, das es sie innerlich schüttelte und gleichzeitig weckte es ihre Neugierde._

_„Ok“, sagte sie und zog das Wort unnötig in die Länge. „Ich fasse das mal zusammen: Wir haben zusammen getrunken, du hast mich nieder gerungen und geküsst und jetzt vergleichst du die Entdeckung deiner Gefühle mit der Entdeckung des Penicillins und zusätzlich sitzt du auf dem Boden vor meiner Wanne und belästigst mich. Was genau willst du? Wie könnte ich dir helfen?“_

_Sheldon schnaubte. „Du könntest mich erneut küssen und dann würde sich herausstellen, ob ich mich geirrt habe.“_

_„Ich dachte, du irrst dich niemals“, zog Penny ihren Nachbarn auf._

_„In diesem besonderen Fall hoffe ich allerdings darauf, dass mir ein Fehler unterlaufen ist und Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel.“_

_Penny seufzte und beobachtete besorgt, wie der Schaum sich langsam lichtete und ihre Fingerspitzen schrumpelig wurden. Das Wasser war höchstens noch lauwarm und sie wollte aus dieser Wanne raus._

_„Das wird nicht funktionieren, Sheldon. Auch wenn du denkst, du hättest einen klaren Kopf – glaub mir, so ist es nicht. Morgen würdest du mich dafür hassen, wenn ich jetzt nachgeben würde und außerdem solltest du diese Dinge mit jemandem teilen, der dir wirklich etwas bedeutet. Das ist etwas, dass ich dir dringend rate.“_

_Sheldon lachte sein eigentümliches Lachen. „Das aus deinem Mund zu hören belustigt mich, Penny.“_

_Penny machte Anstalten sich aus dem Wasser zu erheben und Sheldon schlug sich die Hand vor die geschlossenen Augen._

_„Gib mir ein Handtuch“, befahl sie und Sheldon erhob sich, um sich zum Handtuchhaken vorzutasten. Er hatte die Umrisse ihres Bades im Kopf und es dauerte nicht lange, bis er ihr den gewünschten Gegenstand hinreichte. Penny wickelte sich hastig in das große Strandtuch und ließ sich von Sheldon aus der Wanne helfen. Da er seine Augen immer noch fest verschlossen hielt, blieb ihm nur der Tastsinn, um sie sicher über den Wannenrand zu befördern und irgendwie schaffte er es, sie in eine Art Umarmung zu drängen, die sie beide ein wenig betreten und ratlos stillstehen ließ._

_Penny versuchte, ihre Abwehr aufrecht zu erhalten, doch sie erlaubte sich, ihre Stirn gegen sein Schlüsselbein sinken zu lassen. „Hör mal, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das eine gute Idee ist. Zu einem Kuss gehören nun einmal zwei und ich glaube nicht, dass ich die richtige dafür bin. Vielleicht gefällt mir die Vorstellung nicht und vielleicht will ich gar nicht wissen, ob du richtig oder falsch liegst.“_

_Seine Fingerspitzen trommelten gegen ihre Oberarme. „Sei nicht albern. Deine Pupillen haben dich verraten.“_

_„Du hast mich fast zu Tode erschreckt und ich war nicht darauf vorbereitet“, protestierte Penny und ihre Hände tasteten gegen ihren Willen nach der Knopfreihe seines Hemdes._

_Sheldon blieb eine Weile still, doch er bewegte sich nicht von der Stelle, genauso wenig wie sie selbst. „Du hast es selbst gesagt“, gab er schließlich zu bedenken. „Zu einem Kuss gehören zwei und man sollte sich etwas bedeuten. Das habe ich durchaus verstanden und ich möchte dir mitteilen, dass du zu meinen besten Freunden gehörst und somit bedeutest du mir selbstverständlich etwas. Beide Voraussetzungen sind erfüllt. Es spricht nichts gegen einen erneuten und abschließenden Versuch.“_

_Penny blickte forschend zu ihm auf, aber er kniff die Augen fest zusammen. Die Derangiertheit, die ihm heute Abend anhaftete, die aufgerollten Hemdsärmel, die fehlenden Schuhe, das wirre Haar … Sheldon war ihr großes Rätsel. Natürlich übte er eine Anziehungskraft auf sie aus. Wie hatte sie das vergessen können und nun bot er ihr die Möglichkeit einen Blick auf eine weitere Facette zu werfen und sie lehnte es ab? Sheldon wollte den meisten noch nicht einmal die Hand schütteln und von ihr verlangte er einen Kuss. Er musste es sich gut überlegt haben, schließlich war es Sheldon und daran konnte selbst ein Long Island iced tea nichts ändern._

_Bevor sie es sich anders überlegen konnte, legte sie die Arme um ihn und seine Reaktion kam augenblicklich. Er zuckte zusammen, als hätte sie ihn geschlagen, doch er wich nicht zurück und öffnete nicht die Augen. Ganz still und mit einem leicht gequälten Gesichtsausdruck stand er da. Penny stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen. „Warum so nervös? Du hast mich darum gebeten.“_

_Sheldon nickte zögerlich. „Ich habe mir keine Gedanken über den Verlauf des Versuches gemacht, da ich davon ausging, du würdest dich weigern. Was …“ Er suchte nach Worten. „Was muss ich tun?“_

_Penny schürzte die Lippen. „Gar nichts. Halt die Augen geschlossen und versuch dich zu entspannen. Es ist nur ein Kuss und keine Orgie.“_

_„Ok“, flüsterte er, aber seine Stimme war einige Oktaven zu hoch. Ja, er war zum Bersten nervös, seine Hände waren eiskalt, sein Herz schlug zu schnell, aber er vertraute darauf, dass sie das richtige tat. Penny ging auf, dass er ihr vertraute. Er stand mit geschlossenen Augen in ihrem Bad und legte sein Schicksal in ihre Hände. Sicher, es ging nur um einen verdammten Kuss, aber in Sheldons Universum war das ein Sprung ins kalte Wasser, die Entdeckung einer neuen Welt, oder einfach nur der Alkohol._

_Pennys Herz machte nun ebenfalls einen Satz und sie beugte sich weiter vor._

_‚Nur ein Kuss‘, sagte sie sich und ihr Herz hämmerte wie ein Vorschlaghammer gegen ihre Rippen._

_‚Nur ein Kuss‘, sagte sie sich, als Sheldons kalte Hände über ihre Arme zu ihrem Hals hinauffuhren._

_‚Nur ein Kuss‘, sagte sie sich, als sie sich einen Weg aus dem Badezimmer in den angrenzenden Raum fochten._

_‚Nur ein Kuss‘, sagte sie sich, als das Handtuch zu Boden fiel._

\---


	14. Im Namen des Babys

„ _Hey Sheldon,_

 _deine neue Mitbewohnerin Mona war der Meinung, du solltest wissen wie es mir geht und … hier bin ich. Also, wo soll ich anfangen?_ “

 

Pennys Lächeln wirkte aufgesetzt, ihr Blick blieb nicht länger als einige Sekunden auf die Kamera gerichtet. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie keinen Gesprächspartner vor sich hatte, sondern lediglich ein Smartphone. Schließlich verschwand das halbherzige Lächeln und Sorgenfalten bildeten sich auf ihrer Stirn.

 

 _„Mona hat mir alles erzählt und ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Es ist so schwer zu glauben, dass Leonard uns derartig gegeneinander ausgespielt hat. Kommt einem ein bisschen so vor, als würde man aus einem Alptraum aufwachen und die Bilder daran sind noch nicht ganz verblasst. Da gibt es immer einen Punkt, an dem man noch nicht ganz begreift, was Realität und Traum ist._ “

 

Sie wandte kurz den Kopf, um etwas außerhalb der Kamera zu beobachten. Als sie weiter sprach war ihre Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

 

 _„Also gut, wie du siehst geht es mir gut und ich bin schwanger. Ziemlich schwanger und es ist dein Kind_.“ Penny blickte scheu in die Kamera. „ _Ich schwöre dir, dass ich nicht wütend auf dich bin und ich schwöre dir, dass ich nichts bereue, egal was Leonard dir erzählt hat. Dinge passieren nicht ohne Grund und ich hatte genug Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken._

_Verstehst du? Ich bereue nichts._

_Ich weiß, das du nach mir gesucht hast und ich weiß wie dickköpfig und hartnäckig du sein kannst, aber bitte lass mich erst darüber nachdenken. Ich war so lange allein und wenn ich mich entscheide zurück zu kommen, solltest du dir keine falschen Vorstellungen machen. In meiner alten Wohnung haust Barry, wie ich erfahren habe und wir können Mona nicht einfach auf die Straße setzen. Außerdem wird das Baby bald da sein und dann hätten wir einen Säugling zu versorgen_.“

 

Die Kamera wackelte gefährlich, als Penny sie auf ihren Bauch richtete.

 

_„Es ist unheimlich, wenn es sich bewegt und es bewegt sich ständig. Der Arzt sagt, es wird ein lebhaftes Kind werden. Manchmal macht mir der Gedanke daran Angst, dass ich in ein paar Wochen ein Baby im Arm halten werde, das vollkommen auf mich angewiesen ist.“_

 

Die Kamera schwenkte zurück zu ihrem Gesicht.

 

_„Das auf uns beide angewiesen ist, denn ich wäre die Letzte, die dir dein Kind vorenthalten würde. Ich brauche einfach noch ein wenig Zeit, um all das zu verarbeiten, was ich heute gehört habe und wenn ich dir wirklich so viel bedeute, wie Mona denkt, dann wirst du mir diese Zeit lassen._

_Wir kennen uns so lange und du weißt, du kannst mir vertrauen. Ich werde mich melden, wenn ich soweit bin.“_

 

Die Szene erstarrte zu einem Standbild.

 

„Zeit“, murmelte Sheldon und seufzte. Zeit war das letzte, was er im Überfluss hatte. Es waren bereits mehrere Tage vergangen, seit er dieses Video das erste Mal angesehen hatte. Er war mit der Aufspürung Pennys keinen Schritt weiter gekommen und sie hatte sich nicht gemeldet. Widerwillig nahm Sheldon seine Kopfhörer ab und drehte sich um. Hinter ihm kippte Mona den Inhalt ihrer Tasche auf den Boden und sah tadelnd zu ihm auf.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es gesund ist, wenn du dir das mehrmals am Tag ansiehst.“

Sheldon schnaubte und verschränkte die Arme. „Meine Gesundheit ist einwandfrei. Ich kann dir meine Attest-Sammlung der letzten Jahre zeigen, wenn du darauf bestehst.“

Seine Mitbewohnerin hielt abwehrend die Hände in die Höhe. „Keine Atteste. Ich will doch nur, dass du mitkommst. Es kommt mir komisch vor, wenn ich allein zu den stolzen Eltern fahren muss. Ich habe irgendwie kein Händchen für Babys.“

Sheldon verzog das Gesicht. Vor zwei Tagen hatte Mona eine Einladung eines ihrer Bandmitglieder bekommen. Es war Tyler und dessen Freundin hatte vor einigen Wochen ein Kind bekommen. Aus irgendeinem Grund weigerte sich Mona nun, allein zu diesem Treffen zu fahren und redete ihm ein, dass es eine gute Vorbereitung auf seine eigene Vaterschaft sein könnte. Doch Sheldon hielt nicht viel von den Kindern anderer Leute. Was konnte man schon von einer Floristin und einen Gitarrenspieler erwarten? Ihr Nachwuchs würde wie alle kleinen Kinder sabbern, schreien und keinen Einfluss auf den Defäkationsreflex haben. Erinnerungen an seine Zeit als hilfloser Säugling überkamen ihn. Wie sehr er diesen Lebensabschnitt doch verabscheute!

„Keine Angst, Sheldon. Ich verspreche dir, dass du das Kind nicht anfassen musst“, warf Mona ein.

„Ich habe keine Angst vor Babys“, antwortete er ihr. „In der Regel tun sie mir eher leid. Es ist eine furchtbare Phase des Lebens.“

Mona winkte ab und räumte die auf dem Teppich verteilten Gegenstände wieder in ihre Tasche. „Es wird dich schon nicht umbringen.“ Sie erhob sich und klopfe ihre Hosentaschen ab, bis Sheldon sich erbarmte.

„Deine Autoschlüssel liegen in der Schlüsselschale. Sie liegen immer in der Schlüsselschale, Mona.“

„Danke“, sagte sie und zog das Wort unnötig in die Länge. „Was ist jetzt? Kommst du mit?“

 

\---

 

Es war die Hölle.

Vollkommen reglos saß Sheldon auf dem Sofa und hoffe inbrünstig, dass dieser Alptraum bald ein Ende haben würde.

Auf seinen Knien thronte die kleine Nancy – so hatte man ihm das Kind zumindest vorgestellt - und steckte sich ihre Finger in den Mund. Sie war ein dickes Baby und Sheldon konnte nicht umhin, sie mit einem Michelin Männchen zu vergleichen. Allerdings steckten sich Michelin Männchen keine Finger in den Mund und sabberten nicht, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr. Speichel tropfte von Nancys kleinem Handgelenk auf seine Hose. Erst ein Tropfen, dann ein zweiter. Langsam griff Sheldon mit spitzen Fingern nach einem Tuch, das neben ihm auf dem Sofa lag und versuchte dem Kind die Hand abzuwischen, ohne es berühren zu müssen.

„Ist alles ok?“, rief Lola aus der Küche. Nancys Mutter war eine recht lockere Person, die keine großen Ansprüche an das Leben zu stellen schien. Das kleine Reihenhaus allerdings war sauber und geschmackvoll eingerichtet und Sheldon hatte keine Bedenken, auf dem Sofa platz zu nehmen. Während Mona sich sofort in ein Gespräch mit Tyler stürzte, das sich natürlich um Musik drehte, fiel Sheldon die Aufgabe zu, sich Lola und dem Baby zuzuwenden. Es war sein Glück, das Lola nicht eine dieser stolzen Mütter war, deren Leben sich nur noch um die Fortschritte ihres Kindes drehte.

Zusammengefasst hatte Lola ein nettes Erscheinungsbild, redete nicht zu laut, lachte nicht zu schrill und Ihre Gesprächsthemen waren angemessen. Sie wirkte nicht im Geringsten beunruhigt oder überfordert, obwohl sie Sheldon erzählte, dass Nancy – man hatte sie nach Nancy Sinatra benannt – die Nächte nicht durch schlief und oft schrie. Über die Meinung der Ärztin, Nancy sei ein Schreibaby lachte sie nur. Sheldon bewunderte ihre saloppe und naive Einstellung zur Kindererziehung und fragte sich welche Politik Penny wohl in dieser Angelegenheit vertreten würde. Doch dann bat Tyler Mona, sich eine Melodie anzuhören und die beiden verschwanden im Keller. Lola wiederum deutete an, dass sie in der Küche nach dem Rechten sehen musste und setzte Sheldon kurzerhand ihr Kind auf die Knie.

  
Und da saß er nun, Nancy auf den Knien und Sabber auf der Hose. Sheldon blickte gequält auf. „Es ist alles in bester Ordnung“, rief er zurück und wandte sich wieder dem Kind zu.

„Es musste so kommen, ich habe es gleich geahnt“, sagte er zu Nancy, die ihn mit großen blauen Babyaugen ansah. „Ich wollte gar nicht herkommen und nun sieh mich an. Allein mit einem sabbernden, hilflosen Wesen. Sicher verstehst du kein einziges meiner Worte.“

Nancy nahm ihre Finger aus dem Mund und steckte ihm die Hand entgegen. Sie machte ein quietschendes Geräusch und verschluckte sich prompt an ihrer eigenen Spucke. Der entspannte Gesichtsausdruck verschwand und sie begann zu husten und zu wimmern.

Lolas Kopf erschien im Türrahmen. „Was hat sie?“

„Sie hat sich verschluckt“, sagte Sheldon und spürte den Hauch einer Panik. Er griff nach dem weinenden und hustenden Kind und hielt es seiner Mutter hin, aber die schüttelte den Kopf.

„Tut mir leid, meine Hände sind voller Teig. Ich kann sie nicht halten. Trag sie ein bisschen herum, reib ihr den Rücken. Sie wird sich sicher gleich beruhigen.“ Mit diesen Worten verschwand Lola und legte das Wohl ihres Kindes ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken in Sheldons Hände.

Dieser drehte widerwillig das Kind hin und her und starrte es einige Sekunden lang an. Schließlich bettete er Nancy in seine Arme und klopfte ihr vorsichtig auf den Rücken. „Na na, Sheldon ist ja da“, murmelte er. „Keine Sorge, diese Hilflosigkeit wird nicht ewig anhalten. Auch du wirst mit der Zeit deine Körperfunktionen kontrollieren lernen.“

Während er mit dem Baby auf und ab ging dachte er an Pennys Babybauch. „Ich werde bald ein Kind haben“, flüsterte er Nancy zu, die sich langsam wieder beruhigte. „Ja, ich weiß, es ist schwer vorstellbar und doch werde ich bald Vater sein und mit ein wenig Glück wird das Kind einen Teil meiner Intelligenz abgekommen haben.

  
Sicher wird es bei weitem intelligenter sein als du.“ Nancy grabschte nach seinem T-Shirt und setzte zu einem erneuten Schrei an. „Nimm es nicht persönlich. Man kann sich die Intelligenz seiner Eltern nicht aussuchen.“

Doch das schien das Kind nicht zu beruhigen. Im Gegenteil. Nun wurde es unruhig und quengelig. Tränen quollen über die runden Babywangen und Sheldon begann in seiner Panik zu singen, weil ihm nichts Passenderes einfiel und weil seine Mutter dasselbe getan hatte, als er selbst noch klein und hilflos gewesen war.

„Soft Kitty, warm Kitty little ball of fur...“ Nancy hörte abrupt auf zu heulen und Sheldon sang verzweifelt im Flüsterton weiter. „Happy Kitty, sleepy Kitty, purr purr purr.“

So ging es eine Weile im schmalen Hausflur auf und ab, bis aus dem Keller leise Gitarrenmusik in den Flur drang. „Also gut“, sagte Sheldon zu seiner kleinen Gesprächspartnerin. „Es mag ja sein, das deine Mutter das Interesse an dir verloren hat, aber vielleicht ist es möglich, dich an deinen Vater zu übergeben, bevor du meine Kleidung vollständig ruiniert hast.“

Mit dem Ellbogen schaffte er es, die Tür zu öffnen und stieg die Stufen hinab. Kaum kam er in Sichtweite, verstummte Monas Gesang schlagartig und sie starrte ihn an, als hätte er sich in ein Monster verwandelt.

„Sie hat sich verschluckt und will sich nicht beruhigen“, sagte Sheldon an Tyler gewandt. Dieser legte die Gitarre beiseite und nahm ihm das Kind ab. Erleichtert zog Sheldon seine T-Shirt Schichten wieder in Form und versuchte die nassen Flecke auf Hose und Oberbekleidung so gut es ging zu ignorieren.

„Ein furchtbares Kind“, raunte er Mona zu, doch diese gab ihm keine Antwort.

 

\---

 

Auf der Rückfahrt blieb Mona wortkarg und in sich gekehrt, was Sheldon überaus begrüßte. Ihre Fahrkünste waren bei Weitem die schlechtesten, die er je ertragen hatte. Es war nur von Vorteil, wenn sie sich anstatt auf ein Gespräch lieber auf die Straße konzentrierte. Sheldon faltete die Hände und berührte versehentlich mit seinem Handrücken den immer noch klammen Sabberfleck. Sich schüttend setzte er sich lieber auf seine Hände.

„Was hast du?“, wollte Mona halbherzig wissen.

„Es ist der Sabberfleck auf meiner Hose.“

Der Wagen schob sich wenig elegant in eine Parklücke und Sheldon unterdrückte eine bissige Bemerkung, als die Reifen den Kantstein streiften.

„Tut mir leid wegen des Babys“, sagte Mona und öffnete die Wagentür.

„Es war aufschlussreich“, antwortete Sheldon, nachdem er den Wagen verlassen und Mona daran erinnert hatte, eben diesen auch abzuschließen.

Hinter sich hörte er Mona schnauben. „Was war denn daran aufschlussreich? Ich dachte, es ist ein furchtbares Kind.“

„Nancy ist nicht besser oder schlechter als jeder andere Säugling. Aufschlussreich war der Besuch deshalb, weil ich erfahren habe, dass du leere Versprechungen genutzt hast, um mich als deinen Begleiter zu gewinnen.“

„Komm schon, Sheldon! Wie hätte ich verhindern sollen, dass Lola dir das Kind gibt. Ich war gar nicht im Raum, als das passiert ist.“

Sie passierten die Eingangstür und erklommen die Stufen in den vierten Stock.

„Genau das war ebenfalls aufschlussreich oder besser: faszinierend.“ Sheldon zückte seinen Haustürschlüssel. „Meine Erfahrung hat mir gezeigt, dass Frauen ab einem gewissen Alter alles darum geben würden, einen Säugling halten zu dürfen. Du jedoch hast nicht einmal direkten Augenkontakt zu dem Kind aufgenommen. Ein solches Treffen ruft Erwartungen hervor. Die stolzen Eltern wollen ihr Kind vorführen, jemand muss es auf dem Arm halten, es wird herumgereicht. Ich habe genug Verwandtschaft, um das zu wissen. Mir drängt sich der Verdacht auf, das du eine Begleitung brauchtest, damit du dem Baby ausweichen konntest.“

  
Die Tür zu 4A öffnete sich und Mona drängelte sich an ihm vorbei. „Das ist albern!“

Sie stakste zum Sofa und ließ sich auf seinen Platz fallen. Ihre Hände griffen nach seinem gestreiften Kissen und knautschten die Enden. „Ich wollte einfach nur meine Freunde besuchen, das ist alles. Wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen und ich hatte immer eine gute Beziehung zu Tyler.“

Woher kam nur diese unheimliche Stimmung? Er hatte Mona wütend werden sehen und die meiste Zeit über war sie ein ausgeglichener, realistisch denkender Mensch, doch in diesem Augenblick war ihr Verhalten so untypisch, das Sheldon sich nicht traute, sie darauf hinzuweisen, dass sie auf seinem Platz saß.

„Nancys Anwesenheit war dir unangenehm. Ich frage mich warum. Du hättest schon aufgrund deines Alters und deiner Lebensumstände gefallen an ihr finden müssen, doch du hast dich abweisend verhalten.“

„Ok, du hast gewonnen!“ Mona verzog das Gesicht. „Babys machen mir Angst. Keine Ahnung, wie Tyler und Lola damit fertig werden, aber für mich bedeuten Babys das Ende der Freiheit. Nach der Schwangerschaft kommt die Heirat, man verplant seine Zukunft mit Schulaufführungen und der Sorge um die Kinder. Ich hab es schon so oft gesehen. Ist das Kind erstmal da, siecht das eigene Ich dahin, bis nichts mehr übrig ist. Die Frauen reden immer von Neuerfindung, aber das ist nur ein hohles Wort, verstehst du? Was ist mit den Träumen, die man hatte? Wolltest du nicht zum Beispiel den Nobelpreis gewinnen? Erst mal ist es vollkommen auf dich angewiesen und du hast keine freie Minute, dann wird es älter und gerät an die falschen Freunde, ist schlecht in der Schule, oder hat mit dem ersten eigenen Auto einen schweren Unfall. Sheldon, das ist lebenslänglich!“

Sheldon legte seine Schüssel in die Schlüsselschale und blieb mitten im Raum stehen. Dieser plötzliche Gefühlsausbruch seiner Mitbewohnerin bereitete ihm Unbehagen. Bisher hatte er Mona als starke unerschütterliche Frau gesehen und mit Sicherheit hatte sie sich seit ihrem Einzug seinen Respekt verdient, doch jetzt kämpfte sie mit den Tränen und Sheldon mochte es nicht, wenn andere in seinem Beisein weinten.

„Na na“, murmelte er und trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Du bist aufgewühlt. Du benötigst ein Heißgetränk.“

„Hör auf mit deinen gesellschaftlichen Konventionen. Ich will nichts trinken.“ Mona wischte sich mit zitternden Händen die Tränen von den Wangen. „Es ist nur so, dass ich mich zerrissen fühle. Auf der einen Seite will ich irgendwann heiraten und Kinder haben. Der Gedanke gefällt mir. Aber dann denke ich an meine eigene Familie und weiß einfach nicht, ob es das Risiko wert ist. Es kann so viel schief gehen und man hat nicht immer Einfluss darauf, wie die Dinge laufen."

Plötzlich erinnerte Sheldon sich an das Bild von Monas Schwester Isabell und er verstand zumindest die Puente ihrer bisherigen Rede.

„Ich verstehe“, sagte er so sanft wie es ihm möglich war. „Es geht um den Verlust deiner Schwester und deine Angst, dass sich etwas derartiges wiederholen könnte.  
Aber was hat das mit Nancy zu tun? Sie gehört nicht zu deiner biologischen Familie."

„Alles!“ Jetzt liefen die Tränen frei über Monas Wangen. „Du kannst das nicht verstehen. Ein Kind zu haben, bedeutet so viel Verantwortung und ich weiß nicht, ob ich die übernehmen kann. Meine Eltern sind an ihren Schuldgefühlen zugrunde gegangen. Sie waren der Meinung, sie hätten Isabels Tod verhindern können, wenn sie nur ein wenig genauer hingesehen hätten oder sie mehr unterstützt hätten. Wusstest du, dass ich nach ihrem Selbstmord nie wieder Geburtstag gefeiert habe? Wer will schon an einem Tag feiern, der gleichzeitig ein Todestag ist? Meine Eltern haben sich getrennt und sind ihrer Wege gegangen, aber was war mit mir? Nicht, dass ich ihnen einen Vorwurf machen will, sie konnten nicht anders. Aber ich hatte auch jemanden verloren und ich hätte sie gebraucht."

Sheldon starrte seine Mitbewohnerin an und zuckte perplex mit den Schultern. „Ich verstehe nicht.“

„Oh, natürlich verstehst du das nicht. Als ich dich heute mit diesem Kind auf dem Arm gesehen habe, so als hättest du niemals etwas anderes gemacht, als wäre es eine Selbstverständlichkeit, ist mir klar geworden, das ich mir nur etwas vorgemacht habe. Ich habe immer gedacht, ich wäre zufrieden mit meinem Leben, aber ehrlich gesagt weiß ich gar nicht was ich will.“

Stille setzte ein und Sheldon hatte das Gefühl, dass es an ihm war, etwas zu sagen. Da Mona das Heißgetränk abgelehnt hatte, zwang er sich dazu, neben ihr auf dem Sofa Platz zu nehmen und sich zu ihr zu drehen. Ganz im Sinne des interessierten Zuhörers. Doch das Sofakissen wollte sich nicht seiner Anatomie anpassen und von irgendwoher kam ein Luftzug, der seinen Nacken streifte und ihn zusätzlich nervös werden ließ. Was konnte er sagen, um seine Mitbewohnerin zu beruhigen?

„Weißt du“, setzte er an und warf seinem Platz einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zu. Je schneller er Mona beruhigte, desto kleiner wurde die Gefahr eines verrenkten Nackens oder einer Erkältung durch Zugluft. „Meine Memaw wird nicht müde, mir folgendes zu predigen: ‚Man wächst an den Aufgaben die das Leben einem stellt und ohne das man es merkt, wächst man manchmal sogar über sich hinaus.‘ Bisher habe ich diese Lebensweisheiten immer als Humbug abgetan, aber nun muss ich gestehen, dass eine Portion Wahrheit darin enthalten ist. Nehmen wir mal mich als Beispiel. Ich wurde ohne Vorwarnung in diese furchtbare Situation geworfen. Meine Mitbewohnerin beginnt zu weinen und wird emotional. Ich mag es nicht, wenn andere weinen und emotional werden und obwohl du mein Heißgetränk recht rüde abgelehnt hast und ich einen starken Widerwillen dagegen empfinde, dich auf meinem Platz sitzen zu sehen bin ich hier und heuchle Interesse und Mitleid. Ich bin über mich hinausgewachsen und auf einem guten Weg, diese Situation trotz anfänglicher Zweifel zu meistern.“

Mona blickte auf und ein schmales Lächeln huschte über ihr verweintes Gesicht. „Du bist unglaublich“, sagte sie und klopfte ihm vorsichtig auf das Knie.

Nun hielt Sheldon es allerdings nicht länger aus. „Du sitzt auf meinem Platz, Mona. Steh auf und setz dich woanders hin.“

Mona begann zu lachen und ohne Vorwarnung zog sie ihn in eine schnelle Umarmung und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Du bist ein Goldstück, weißt du das?“, fragte sie, als sie endlich seinen Platz frei machte und sich in gebührendem Abstand die Nase putzte.

„Goldstück hin oder her“, gab Sheldon unsicher zurück und rutschte auf seinen Platz. Was für eine Wohltat! „Ich sehe nicht, wieso du einer Elternschaft nicht gewachsen sein solltest.“

Mona machte erneut einen beunruhigenden Schritt auf ihn zu, überlegte es sich dann allerdings anders. „Ich glaube, ich gehe schlafen. Es war ein langer Tag und ich will dein geheucheltes Interesse und Mitleid nicht überstrapazieren“, sagte sie mit ihrem üblichen Lächeln und wanderte den Flur entlang zu ihrem Zimmer.

Sheldon jedoch blieb auf seinem Platz im Wohnzimmer zurück und dachte an Penny.

\---


	15. Alpträume

_„Sheldon?“_

_Sheldons Finger verharrten am Türknauf zu Pennys Wohnung, während sein Blick auf sein hastig und falsch zugeknöpftes Hemd fiel, dass er achtlos in den Hosenbund gestopft hatte. Hinter ihm zog Leonard die Tür ins Schloss und ließ seine Schlüssel mit lautem Geklimper in die Jackentasche gleiten. Das konnte nicht real sein. Er träumte ganz offensichtlich. Wie sonst war es zu erklären, dass er von einem Horrorszenario ins nächste stolperte?_

_Auf der anderen Seite hatte es sich sehr real angefühlt, als Sheldon vor etwa zehn Minuten erwacht war, weil er glaubte sein Kopf würde explodieren. Diese schmerzhafte Empfindung war schwer genug zu ertragen, doch sobald er es fertiggebracht hatte, die Augen zu öffnen sah er sich mit einer Situation konfrontiert, die ihm wie ein zusätzlicher Schlag ins Gesicht vorkam. Pennys warmer Körper lag an seiner Seite, ein Arm locker über seiner Brust ausgestreckt. Das verstörende Fehlen seiner Bekleidung war schnell entdeckt und erklärt, als er diese bei genauerem Sondieren des Raumes um das Bett herum verteilt auf dem Boden liegend vorfand._

_„Was?“, würgte Sheldon fassungslos hervor, stoppte jedoch und ließ den Rest unausgesprochen. Das Was schien allzu offensichtlich, auch wenn er sich nicht erinnern konnte wie er im Bett seiner Nachbarin gelandet war. Mit äußerster Vorsicht befreite er sich von Pennys Arm und setzte sich auf. Pennys Nähe machte ihn nervös und so erhob er sich, um mit zitternden Fingern seine Kleidung vom Boden zu klauben und sich hastig anzuziehen, ohne Penny dabei ihn ihrem Schlaf zu stören. Ein Blick auf ihre geschlossenen Augen und ihre entspannten Gesichtszüge sagten ihm, dass sie sich immer noch im Reich der Träume befand._

_Während er sein Hemd zuknöpfte, erinnerte er sich an Pennys Hände, die erst vor einigen Stunden das Gegenteil getan hatten. Er erinnerte sich an eine überwältigende Mischung aus Emotionen und dem Drang, ihr so nahe wie möglich sein zu wollen. Die Bilder waren so lebendig, dass Sheldon nach Luft schnappen musste. Der Raum kam ihm plötzlich stickig und eng vor und so flüchtete er sich in das Wohnzimmer, wo er unruhig auf und ab lief._

_Auf dem Wohnzimmertisch standen zwei Gläser und eine große, leere Karaffe, auf deren Boden der Rest einer bräunlich-gelben Flüssigkeit und einige angetrocknete Zitronenscheiben zu sehen waren. Zögernd beugte Sheldon sich vor und roch daran. Eindeutig Alkohol. Vor dem Kühlschrank entdeckte er eine Packung Tiefkühlerbsen in einer Pfütze aus geschmolzenem Eis. Zerstreut fasste er sich an den Hinterkopf._

_Stück für Stück und doch mit beängstigend großen Lücken setzten sich der verlebte Abend und die anschließende Nacht wieder zu einem wackeligen Gesamtstück zusammen. Einem ungeheuerlichen und unverständlichen Gesamtbild._

_Sein Zerwürfnis mit Amy hatte ihn ratlos zurückgelassen und durch den Streit mit Penny hatte er seine wichtigste Ratgeberin in Sachen Beziehung verloren. Also hatte Sheldon beschlossen sich Penny wieder anzunähern. Nicht das seine Wut verraucht wäre, doch er hatte erkannt, dass ihm ihre Meinung wichtig war. Wichtiger zumindest als ein Streit und das Gefühl, als Sieger daraus hervorgegangen zu sein. Also war er zu ihrem Thanks Giving Essen gegangen, wo er natürlich auf Amy getroffen war, die ihm über den Tisch hinweg eisige Blicke zuwarf. Er hatte nach den Kuss-Debakel keinen Kontakt zu ihr gehabt und sie schien es ihm wirklich übel zu nehmen. Kurzum hatte er sich vom Rest der Gruppe entfernt und das Ordnungssystem in Pennys Schränken überprüft. Mit einem bestürzenden Ergebnis. Dankbar für einen Vorwand nicht mit den anderen zusammensitzen und oberflächliche Konservation betreiben zu müssen, hatte er sich einer Tätigkeit gewidmet, die ihm innere Ruhe und Zufriedenheit brachte. Erst als Penny ihm einen Tritt verpasste, tauchte er wieder aus seiner Welt der Ordnung und des Systems auf, um zu erkennen, dass Pennys Verhalten sehr alarmierend war._

_Sheldon seufzte. So weit, so gut. Wer hätte wissen können, dass sie ihn Alkohol trinken lassen würde? Wie hätte er vorher ahnen können, dass all die Faktoren des Abends in ihm diese Art der Gefühle auslösen würden? Er hatte schon zu anderen Gelegenheiten erkennen müssen, dass Alkohol ihn in einen anderen Menschen verwandelte. In einen Menschen, der sich nicht im Griff hatte. Der kontrolllos durchs Leben taumelte und sich der Lächerlichkeit preisgab._

_Wenn er nicht unter dem Einfluss des Alkohols gestanden hätte und nicht das Bedürfnis nach zwischenmenschlicher Interaktion … nach Konversation gehabt hätte, wäre es bestimmt niemals so weit gekommen._

_Sheldon hob die Erbsenpackung vom Boden auf und warf sie in den Mülleimer. Was wäre wenn half nun auch nichts mehr. Es war passiert und nun, da er wieder klar denken konnte und sich unter Kontrolle hatte, erkannte er wie dramatisch seine Situation war._

_Er war auf dem Papier immer noch Amys Freund und sein bester Freund Leonard war mit Penny leiert. Es gab nicht viele Menschen, die ihm etwas bedeuteten doch Leonard zählte definitiv dazu. Es graute Sheldon bei der Vorstellung, dass Leonard herausfinden würde, was passiert war. Ihm war bewusst, dass Leonard viel aushalten konnte, allerlei Gemeinheiten und Eskapaden hatten ihm nichts anhaben können, doch bei Penny hörte der Spaß auf. Sheldon wusste, dass das Wohlergehen der gesamten Gruppe gefährdet war und ausnahmsweise war es seine Schuld und er konnte nichts tun, um es ungeschehen zu machen. Die Wahrheit würde früher oder später ans Licht kommen._

_Er würde nicht so viel Glück wie Raj haben und sich mühelos in sein soziales Umfeld reintegrieren können. Er würde das mit Penny geteilte nicht beiseite schieben können und er war außerstande etwas gegen den aufkommenden Wirbel seiner Gefühle zu unternehmen. So ungern er es zugab, blieb er doch nur ein menschliches Wesen, das dem eigenen Hormonhaushalt und anderen Biochemischen Prozessen untergeben war._

_Sheldon rieb sich über die Stirn. „Genug“, murmelte er zu sich selbst, seinen rasenden Gedanken und den bruchstückhaften Erinnerungen an Pennys Bett. Zum Nachdenken würde ihm noch genug Zeit bleiben. Jetzt mussten wichtigere Probleme gelöst werden. Wie verhielt man sich nach einer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht, die nicht geplant gewesen war?_

_Er hatte genug Männer aus diesem Apartment kommen sehen und die meisten hatten es zu früher Stunde auf Zehenspitzen verlassen. Ein Anzeichen für unverbindlichen Beischlaf mit einer Fremden, die sie nicht wieder sehen wollten. Sheldon war sich jedoch sicher, dass er nicht auf der Suche nach unverbindlichem Beischlaf gewesen war und er würde Penny mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit wiedersehen, schließlich wohnte sie auf dem gleichen Flur._

_Er konnte warten, bis sie erwachte. Doch vielleicht war ihr seine Anwesenheit unangenehm. Wie konnte er sicher sein, dass sie die Situation nicht vollkommen anders einschätzte als er selbst. Wenn sie es für einen Fehler hielt, würde sie nicht wollen, dass er in ihrer Wohnung verweilte. Andererseits fühlte er sich einem emotionalen Ausbruch Pennys nicht gewachsen. Alles was er wollte war, in den Schutz seiner eigenen vier Wände zurückzukehren und nachzudenken. Vielleicht eine Dusche nehmen und eine Aspirin gegen die Schmerzen schlucken._

_Also entschied sich Sheldon für einen Mittelweg. Er räumte die Karaffe und die Gläser in die Spüle und wischte die klebrigen Glasränder mit einem Schwamm weg. Aufräumen beruhigte ihn und sicher würde Penny das zu würdigen wissen. Mit langsamen, trägen Bewegungen griffen seine Hände nach der Kaffeedose, bereiteten die Maschine vor, befüllen, schalteten an, stellten eine saubere Tasse auf der Küchentheke bereit und sanken dann nutzlos nieder._

_Es war alles getan. Mit einem letzten Blick auf Penny verließ er leise die Wohnung und lief so prompt Leonard in die Arme._

_„Alles ok?“, wollte Leonards Stimme hinter ihm wissen._

_Wenn er sich jetzt zu seinem Freund umdrehte, würde er sich augenblicklich verraten, so viel stand fest. Scham und Verrat mussten ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben stehen und Leonard würde eins und eins zusammenzählen._

_„Guten Morgen Leonard“, brachte Sheldon schließlich heraus und ließ endlich den Knauf los._

_„Hast du die ‚Zehn Uhr Regel‘ vergessen? Penny wird dir an die Gurgel gehen.“_

_Vorsichtig drehte Sheldon sich zu seinem Mitbewohner um und entdeckte, dass dieser mit seinem Smartphone beschäftigt war. Hastig kontrollierte er den Sitz seiner Kleidung, fuhr sich ein letztes Mal durchs Haar. „Richtig“, sagte er und seine Stimme hörte sich plötzlich verdächtig kratzig an. Leonards Hände hielten im Tippen inne. Sheldon schluckte und zwang sich so ruhig wie möglich zu bleiben. „Wo habe ich heute Morgen nur meinen Kopf? Die Zehn-Uhr-Regel! Wie konnte ich die vergessen?“_   
_„Kommst du mit“, fragte Leonard und ließ das Handy in seine Jackentasche gleiten._

_„Wohin?“_

_„Na, zum Comicbuchladen. Hat Raj dich nicht benachrichtigt? Stuart hat heute Morgen einen Karton vor der Tür gefunden und du wirst nie erraten was…“ Leonard hielt inne und musterte Sheldon genauer. Dann trat er einen Schritt zurück und auf die Treppen zu. „Bist du krank? Du siehst nicht gut aus.“_

_„Ich fühle mich nicht krank“, log Sheldon mit dünner Stimme. „Es geht mir gut. Ich war in Gedanken, das ist alles.“_

_Leonard lächelte verstreut. „Falls sich das ändern sollte solltest du Penny um Hilfe bitten. Sie hat es sich redlich verdient, nach allem was gestern Abend passiert ist. Wenn du sie siehst, kannst du ihr ausrichten, dass sie diesmal zu weit gegangen ist. Ich bin wirklich wütend auf sie.“_

_Sheldon nickte benommen und suchte Halt am Türrahmen, weil seine Beine ihm nicht recht gehorchen wollten. „Jetzt wo du es sagst“, antwortete Sheldon und räusperte sich ein paar Mal. Leonard verabscheute es, wenn er krank war und das war die Möglichkeit, ihn für einige Stunden loszuwerden. „Mein Wohlbefinden nimmt rapide ab. Es könnte gut sein, dass ich krank werde. Mein Hals fühlt sich trocken an und diese Kopfschmerzen.“_

_Tatsächlich blinzelte Leonard ihn nachdenklich durch seine Brillengläser an und wandte sich zum gehen. „Ok, ich muss los. Könnte später werden und außerdem hatte ich keine Zeit, den Handy-Akku aufzuladen, also wirst du mich eventuell nicht erreichen können.“_

_Mit diesen Worten war er verschwunden und Sheldon hatte alle Mühe, sich weiterhin aufrecht zu halten. Mit purer Willensstärke hielt er seine Panik auf einem ertragbaren Level und manövrierte sich in seine Wohnung, wo er sich kraftlos auf seinen geliebten Platz sinken ließ._

_„Das war fast zu einfach“, sagte er in die Stille und konnte es kaum fassen, dass sein spontaner Plan aufgegangen war. Erschöpft und aufgewühlt lehnte er sich zurück und griff automatisch nach der Fernbedienung. Doch ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihm, dass er Dr. Who bereits komplett verpasst hatte. Konsterniert schaltete er den Fernseher wieder aus und strich sich über die verknitterte Anzugshose._

_Eine Dusche konnte sicher nicht schaden._

_\---_

_Mit einer Tasse Tee und einer Aspirin intus saß Sheldon vor seinem Laptop und wartete darauf das die verpasste Dr. Who Folge erfolgreich heruntergeladen wurde. Seine saubere Kleidung verströmte den typischen Duft nach frischer Wäsche und Aufgeräumtheit und für einen Augenblick vergaß Sheldon die letzten 24 Stunden, bis plötzlich die Haustür aufgerissen wurde._

_Erschrocken wirbelte Sheldon um die eigene Achse und entdeckte Leonard, der schwer atmend und vornübergebeugt im Türrahmen stand, die Hände auf den Knien. „Ich habe da eine Frage“, keuchte er und ließ seine Schlüssel in die Schale fallen, während er die Tür hinter sich schloss und sich immer noch schwer atmend zum Sofa schleppte, wo er auf der Lehne Platz nahm._

_„Offenbar war Stuarts Fund belanglos“, sagte Sheldon so desinteressiert wie möglich und nahm einen Schluck Tee._

_Leonard musterte ihn mit einem argwöhnischen Blick. „Du bist nicht krank, habe ich Recht? Du wolltest mich nur loswerden.“_

_Sheldon hob fragend die Augenbrauen. „Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich krank bin. Ich habe lediglich angemerkt, dass mein Wohlbefinden rapide abnimmt. Wieso sollte ich dich loswerden wollen?“_

_Leonard nahm seine Brille ab und begann die Gläser mit dem Jackenärmel zu putzen. „Komm schon, Sheldon. Ich bin nicht dumm. Zugegeben hat es ein wenig gedauert, bis ich über dein Verhalten und deine Aufmachung gestolpert bin, aber ich weiß, das etwas nicht stimmt. Was ist es?“_

_„Es ist nichts“, begann Sheldon und dachte fieberhaft über eine gute Lüge nach. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst.“_

_„Heute Morgen lief eine neue Dr. Who Folge, aber du hast nicht vor dem Fernseher gesessen. Du liebst Dr. Who, du würdest niemals eine Folge verpassen. Außerdem hattest du im Treppenhaus dieselbe Kleidung an, die ich dir gestern für das Thanks Giving Essen rausgelegt habe. Und dann Nummer drei: Du warst ohne Schuhe im Treppenhaus. Wir hatten wochenlang Streit, weil ich auf Socken den Flur überquert habe und du brichst diese Regel für einen frühen Besuch bei Penny?" Leonard setzte die Brille wieder auf und verlagerte das Gewicht. Sein Blick blieb nun starr auf Sheldon gerichtet und die typische Sorgenfalte bildete sich auf seiner Stirn. „Ich frage mich, ob du vielleicht gar nicht auf dem Weg zu Penny warst, sondern auf dem Weg zurück in unsere Wohnung.“_

_Sheldon senkte den Kopf und schluckte. Wie sollte er da wieder raus kommen? Schließlich war es Leonard, der ihn vor der Offenbarung dieses monströsen Geheimnisses bewahrte. Sein Schweigen hatte den Experimental Physiker nervös gemacht und er lief aufgebracht auf und ab. „Was hat sie dir erzählt? Ging es um dieses verdammte Haus? Du weißt, dass ich es nicht kaufen wollte. Hast du ihr gesagt, dass sie überreagiert hat?“ Er hielt inne und machte ein bestürztes Gesicht. „Sie will sich von mir trennen. Oh Gott, nicht schon wieder! Alles nur wegen eines Besichtigungstermins.“_

_Sheldon schluckte und nickte. „Das Haus war durchaus Thema unseres Gesprächs. Von einer Trennung war nicht die Rede.“_

_„Ich muss mit ihr sprechen“, unterbrach sein Mitbewohner ihn barsch. „Ich muss sofort mit ihr sprechen, Sheldon. Ich will sie nicht verlieren, verstehst du? Ist sie wach?“_

_„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ...“_

_Leonard klopfte ihm sachte auf die Schulter und schenkte ihm ein nervöses Lächeln. „Danke, Sheldon.“_

_„Wofür?“, rief Sheldon ihm hinterher, als Leonard durch den Flur zu Pennys Wohnung eilte. Zögernd folgte er seinem Mitbewohner ein paar Schritte. Dieser hatte die Tür zu 4b geöffnet und blickte sich neugierig um. Dann verschwand er in Richtung Schlafzimmer und Sheldon traute sich einige Schritte weiter._

_„Es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht“, hörte er Pennys verschlafene Stimme sagen und verzog das Gesicht. Augenblicklich wurde ihm klar, dass Penny soeben etwas preisgegeben hatte, dass Leonard mit ein bisschen Glück übersehen hätte. Langsam machte er einen Schritt rückwärts._

_„Was ist nicht so, wie es aussieht?“, fragte Leonard irritiert._

_„Oh, es ist nicht …“ Stoff raschelte, Penny erhob sich. Vielleicht warf sie einen schnellen Blick ins Badezimmer, kontrollierte den Boden nach seinen Kleidungsstücken._

_„Entschuldige, aber was ist hier überhaupt los?“ Leonards Stimme hörte sich jetzt ängstlich verstimmt an und Sheldon machte einen weiteren Schritt rückwärts._

_„Gar nichts, Leonard“, sagte Penny abwehrend. „Es ist nichts passiert.“_

_'Nichts passiert? Es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht?' Sheldon erstarrte und fragte sich, warum ihn diese Worte so trafen? Penny versuchte lediglich, ihre Haut zu retten._   
_Ebenso wie er selbst es getan hatte._

_„Was meinst du damit?“_

_Leonard erschien in der Türöffnung und blickte verwirrt zwischen Penny und Sheldon hin und her._

_„Was meint sie, Sheldon?“, wollte er wissen, während Penny ebenfalls im Türrahmen erschien. Sie hatte sich in ihre Decke gewickelt und warf Sheldon einen flehenden und verzweifelten Blick zu, der Leonard leider nicht entging._

_Die Hände seines Mitbewohners formten sich zu Fäusten und seine Atmung wurde schneller. Die Ungläubigkeit schien sich langsam in Wut zu verwandeln. „Erklär mir das“, forderte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen._

_„Das kann ich nicht“, sagte Sheldon langsam._

_„Was meinst du damit?“ Leonard kam einen Schritt auf ihn zu und Penny streckte die Hand nach dem Arm ihres Freundes aus._

_„Leonard, bitte. Es war nicht seine Schuld.“_

_Ungeduldig schüttelte Leonard ihren Arm ab und wandte sich wieder Sheldon zu. „Was hast du getan? Sag mir, dass ich mich täusche. Das ist ein Missverständnis, richtig?“_

_Sheldon kam zu dem Schluss, dass Lügen keinen Sinn hatten. Penny hatte durch ihre unbedachten Äußerungen jede Chance auf einen glimpflichen Ausgang zu Nichte gemacht. Leonard hatte die Anzeichen erkannt, wollte sie lediglich nicht wahrhaben und Sheldon konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Doch er konnte seinem Freund ebenfalls keine Antwort geben, ohne es noch schlimmer zu machen. Jedes zusätzliche Wort würde Leonards Zorn nur steigern und so blieb Sheldon nur eine Möglichkeit. Er drehte sich so abrupt wie möglich um und eilte in sein Zimmer, wo er schleunigst, den Schlüssel im Schloss umdrehte und seinen Sessel als Unterstützung vor die Zimmertür schob. Anschließend ließ er sich auf sein Bett sinken, drückte sich mit aller Kraft die Hände auf die Ohren und kniff die Augen zu._

_Kaum eine halbe Minute verging, bis Leonards Fäuste gegen das Holz seiner Zimmertür schlugen._

_„Was hast du getan?“, hörte er Leonards zitternde Stimme durch die Tür. „Was, verdammt noch mal hast du getan, Sheldon?“_

 

\---

 

Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung hob Sheldon den Kopf von der Sofalehne und blickte sich verwundert um. Der Raum war nur spärlich beleuchtet und Mona saß neben ihm auf dem Sofa und las ein Buch. Ihre linke Hand ruhte auf seinem Unterarm und war sicher der Grund, weswegen er hochgeschreckt war. Sobald sie erkannte, dass er wach war, ließ sie ihn los.

„Alles Ok?“, wollte sie mit leiser Stimme wissen, während ihre Augen über die Seite glitten.

„Ich war in Gedanken“, antwortete Sheldon lahm, obwohl er wusste, dass er in einen leichten Dämmerschlaf gefallen war. „Es geht mir gut.“

„Sicher“, sagte Mona und legte das Buch zur Seite. „Du siehst müde aus, Sheldon. Vielleicht solltest du heute Abend in deinem Bett schlafen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du nach eben keine weiteren Alpträume haben wirst.“

Empört runzelte Sheldon die Stirn. „Ich habe keine Alpträume. Und wie ich bereits sagte, ich war in Gedanken. Ich habe nicht geschlafen.“

Wieder lächelte Mona ihr mitleidiges Lächeln und Sheldon wurde es zu bunt. Es mochte ja sein, dass sie Recht hatte, aber er hatte zumindest einen gewissen Rest Würde in sich, der es ihm verbot, das zuzugeben. Tatsächlich hatten ihn seine Erinnerungen ermattet und er fühlte sich müde genug, um in einen traumlosen Schlaf gleiten zu können.

„Wieso sitzt du hier? Wieso bist du nicht schlafen gegangen?“, wollte er von ihr wissen.

„Ich habe geschlafen, Sheldon“, antwortete sie mit Nachdruck und sah auf ihre Armbanduhr, die sie lächerlicherweise auch zum Schlafen trug. „Ich habe genau bis zwei Uhr geschlafen und dann hat die Geräuschkulisse es nicht länger zugelassen. Aber mach dir deswegen keine Gedanken. Meine Schicht fängt erst mittags an und ich habe mir von Raj ein paar Bücher ausgeliehen. Geh schon.“

Widerwillig machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Schlafzimmer. Vielleicht hätte er damals einfach stehenbleiben und es über sich ergehen lassen sollen. Sich in seinem Zimmer zu verschanzen hatte Leonards Hass nur zusätzlich geschürt. Doch für Wenn und Aber war es nun zu spät. Mit einem Seufzer schloss Sheldon seine Zimmertür hinter sich und kroch unter die kalten Laken.

\---


	16. Chapter 16

Straßenlaternen erhellten die mäßig befahrenen Straßen Pasadenas. Der Himmel war von dunklen, tief hängenden Wolken bedeckt und Penny hatte ihre Stirn gegen die kühle Fensterscheibe des Taxis sinken lassen. Bei jeder Unebenheit der Straße schlugen ihre Zähne sachte aufeinander, doch sie hielt ihre Position bei und starrte auf die vorbeihuschenden Gebäude, die ihr immer bekannter vorkamen.

Wenn man ihr vor einem Tag gesagt hätte, dass sie nachts allein in einem Taxi auf dem Weg nach Pasadena sitzen würde, hätte sie es sicherlich nicht geglaubt. Doch genau das war es, was sie tat und der Auslöser war nicht etwa ein gut durchdachter Plan, den sie seit ihrem zufälligen Treffen mit Mona ausgearbeitet hatte - nein -, es war ein Traum gewesen, aus dem sie vor noch nicht einmal zwei Stunden hochgeschreckt war. Sie hatte eine Ewigkeit in ihrem Bett gelegen und darauf gewartet, dass ihr Herzschlag sich wieder normalisierte und die Schläfrigkeit zurückkam, doch stattdessen hatte eine eigenartige Unruhe von ihr Besitz ergriffen. Das schale Dämmerlicht ihres Apartments und die sonderbare Stille um sie herum hatten ihren Nerven wohl ein wenig zu sehr zugesetzt.

An den Inhalt des Traumes konnte Penny sich nur vage erinnern. Sie war durch belebte Straßen gelaufen, die Menschen um sie herum redeten, lachten, diskutierten, bildeten eine Einheit. Penny hatte kein Problem mit Menschenmengen, aber diese wirkte trotz der lockeren Atmosphäre anonym und unnahbar. Wie konnte das sein, wo sie doch mitten unter ihnen war? Alle Versuche Kontakt aufzunehmen scheiterten. Sie wurde ignoriert und als sie versuchte stehenzubleiben und sich umzudrehen, wurde sie von den Massen weitergeschoben. Jemand trat ihr auf den Fuß und sie wurde sachte zur Seite geschubst. Ängstlich blickte sie sich in ihrem Traum nach etwas um, das ihr vertraut vorkam und entdeckte in der Masse ein Gesicht. Blaue Augen musterten sie aufmerksam. Doch kaum hatte Penny sich in Bewegung gesetzt verschwand die Gestalt und ließ sie allein zurück.

Die Einsamkeit und Ängstlichkeit, die sie im Traum empfunden hatte, ließen sich nicht mehr abschütteln. Deshalb hatte sie sich in ihre Schuhe gequält, war in einen leichten Parka geschlüpft und hatte die Wohnung verlassen. Ihr Aufbruch war wie so oft planlos gewesen, aber als plötzlich das Taxi auf der leeren Straße auftauchte kam es ihr wie eine Offenbarung vor. Nun gab es ein Ziel, an dem sie festhalten konnte. Deshalb hatte sie eine Entscheidung getroffen, die alles verändern, oder ihr Leben in noch größeres Chaos stürzen konnte.

 

\---

 

„Entschuldigung“, riss die Stimme des Fahrers Penny aus ihren Gedanken. „Für mehr reicht es nicht.“

Irritiert setzte Penny sich auf. „Was?“

„Ihr Geld. Ich kann Sie nicht weiter fahren.“

Sie starrte durch die Fensterscheibe hinaus auf die menschenleeren Gehwege. „Es sind nur noch fünf Minuten, können Sie nicht vielleicht…“

Der Fahrer winkte unwirsch ab. „Nein, nein! Das kann ich nicht machen. Was meinen Sie, wie oft ich das zu hören bekomme. Nur noch ein paar Meter, nur noch ein Block. Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber die Fahrt endet hier.“

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren mühte Penny sich ab, um aus dem Sitz auf die Straße zu gelangen, während der Mann hinter dem Steuer ihr besorgt zusah. „Können Sie sich nicht von jemandem abholen lassen, wenn es nicht mehr weit ist?“

Diesmal war es Penny, die ihren Gesprächspartner mit einer Geste zum Schweigen brachte. Das Taxi wendete, hielt allerdings wieder neben ihr und der Fahrer steckte seinen Kopf aus dem Wagen.

„Tut mir wirklich leid, aber wenn ich erst mal mit Ausnahmen anfange, dann lebe ich irgendwann in einem Pappkarton“, rief er ihr hinterher. Penny dachte gar nicht daran sich umzudrehen und erst als sie das Auto nicht mehr hören konnte blieb sie kurz stehen. Die Luft hatte sich merklich abgekühlt und es sah sehr nach Regen aus. Als sie den Kopf hob, um einen Blick auf die Wolken zu werfen, fiel ihr schon der erste Tropfen auf die Stirn.

Während sie mit hochgezogenen Schultern über das Pflaster lief, erkannte sie nach und nach die Kopflosigkeit ihrer Situation. Es war natürlich dieselbe Kopflosigkeit, die sie ihr gesamtes Leben lang in die unmöglichsten Situationen befördert hatte. Frustriert beschleunigte Penny ihre Schritte und versuchte zu verdrängen, dass ihr Geld nicht mehr für eine Heimfahrt reichte und sie tatsächlich gestandet war. Sie musste logisch und realistisch bleiben. Los Robles 2311 war eine vernünftige Wahl.

Zumindest Mona würde ihr wohlgesonnen sein und wenn Mona ihren Mitbewohner wirklich so gut durchschauen konnte, wie sie behauptete, dann würde auch Sheldon sie nicht wieder auf die Straße werfen. Der Regen war vergessen, als sich Penny ausmalte was sie sagen würde, wie sie sich verhalten würde. Beschwingt lief sie die letzten Meter und fand sich ein wenig außer Atem vor dem Wohnhaus Nr. 2311 wieder.

Als sie die geschlossene Tür und die beleuchteten Klingelschilder betrachtete, verebbte all ihre logische und realistische Planung und ihr Kopf fühlte sich leer und leicht an. Penny fuhr mit dem Finger über die Namensschilder und ließ die Hand schließlich mutlos wieder sinken. Konnte sie das wirklich tun? Den letzten Schritt gehen? In ihren Gedanken hatte alles so einfach gewirkt. So unkompliziert. Aber nun stand sie so dicht vor ihrem Ziel und konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen, auf die Klingel zu drücken.

„Verdammt“, entfuhr es ihr. Entkräftet lehnte sie sich gegen die Eingangstür und wäre um ein Haar rückwärts gestürzt. Taumelnd bekam sie den Türgriff zu fassen und stand urplötzlich im Gebäude.

„Das hakende Türschloss“, murmelte sie erstaunt. „Einige Dinge ändern sich nie.“

 

\---

 

Als Penny die vertrauten Stufen hochstieg, hinterließen ihre nassen Sommerschuhe Abdrücke auf dem abgenutzten Teppich und sie fühlte sich wie eine Traumwandlerin, als sie endlich in der vierten Etage angekommen war. Für einen kurzen Moment hielt sie inne und versuchte sich zur Ruhe zu rufen, dann legte sie ihre zitternden Hände gegen das taubenblaue Holz der Tür und fand schließlich die Stärke zu klopfen.

Einmal. Zweimal. Dreimal.

Erschrocken über ihre eigene Courage trat Penny einen Schritt zurück und hielt sich den Mund zu, als Schritte zu hören waren. Hastig strich sie sich das nasse Haar hinter die Ohren und wartete angespannt. Ihr Mund fühlte sich staubtrocken an und ihr Herz schien förmlich ihren Brustkorb sprengen zu wollen. Wieder spürte Penny dieses nagende Gefühl in der Brust. Tat sie wirklich das Richtige?

Ein Schatten entstand unter dem Türspalt, als jemand durch den Spion blickte, dann wurde die Tür mit einem Satz aufgerissen und vor ihr stand die dunkelhaarige Frau, die sie als Mona wiedererkannte. Mit einem entgeisterten Blick auf Penny klappte sie den Mund ein paar Mal auf und zu, bevor sie ihre Stimme wiederfand. „Was um alles in der Welt …?“

Mona griff nach ihren Oberarmen und beförderte sie in die Wohnung, um die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fallen zu lassen. Dann blickte sie Penny forschend an. „Ist alles in Ordnung? Geht es dem Baby gut?“

Penny hörte Monas Stimme klar und deutlich. Was sie sagte, machte allerdings in ihren Ohren keinen Sinn. Es waren verwaschene Worte, die irgendwie an ihr vorbei gingen. Sie war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, ihre Umgebung zu studieren. Nach der langen Abwesenheit hatte sie angenommen, dass sich vieles geändert hatte. Doch es war lediglich Leonards Kram, der aus den Regalen verschwunden war. Auf dem Wohnzimmertisch mischten sich Sheldons Wissenschaftsmagazine mit Klatschblättern. In der Küche thronten einige floral verzierte Becher in den Regalen. Penny atmete tief ein und aus und eine Mischung aus Büchern und Pfefferminztee stieg ihr in die Nase.

„Penny?“

Irritiert durch Monas Hartnäckigkeit wandte sich Penny wieder Sheldons Mitbewohnerin zu.

„Alles Ok“, sagte sie mit kratziger Stimme und versuchte ein schmales Lächeln. Für eine Weile war es still und die beiden Frauen starrten sich wortlos an. Es war Mona, die den Blick senkte und in die Küche schlenderte, wo sie den Wasserkessel mit Wasser füllte und den Herd anmachte. Sie warf Penny jedoch in aller Stille eigenartige Seitenblicke zu.

Diese blieb wo sie war. Zwischen Tür und Sofa fühlte sie sich sicher. Es bestand immer noch die Möglichkeit einfach wieder zu gehen. Es waren lediglich zwei Schritte bis zur Haustür. Vielleicht konnte sie zu Stuart gehen, der bestimmt immer noch in seinem Laden lebte und sicher würde er ihr helfen.

Unter ihr bildete sich eine kleine Pfütze und plötzlich wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie fror. Ihre Kleidung klebte unangenehm steif und klamm auf ihrer Haut und sie konnte die Wohnung nicht verlassen, ohne das Mona es mitbekam. Ihre Optionen schwanden und so blieb sie stehen und wartete darauf, dass sich etwas tat. Ein pfeifender Wasserkessel konnte nicht ungehört bleiben, selbst wenn Lärmschutzkopfhörer mit im Spiel waren.

„Ich kann ihn holen gehen, wenn du willst, aber ich glaube, er hat uns schon gehört“, sagte Mona leise und Penny hatte das unheimliche Gefühl, die andere hätte ihre Gedanken gelesen.

"Ich, ähm ... ist es ok ,wenn ich mir ein Handtuch holen gehe?", wollte sie wissen und Mona nickte aufmunternd.

"Es hat sich nichts verändert. Ich bin mir sicher, du kennst dich aus."

Grade wollte Penny sich in Bewegung setzen, als sie aus dem dämmrigen Flur, der zu den Schlafzimmern führte, das knarrende Geräusch einer sich öffnenden Tür hörte. Erschrocken herharrte sie. Noch bevor Sheldon um die Ecke bog, konnte Penny seine Stimme hören. Verschlafen, irritiert und neugierig.

„Was geht hier vor, Mona?“

Penny hielt den Atem an.

 

\---

 

‚Gefahr! Gefahr!‘

Jemand war in der Wohnung.

Augenblicklich saß Sheldon aufrecht im Bett.

Desorientiert und verwirrt blickte er sich in seinem dunklen Zimmer um und versuchte zu ergründen, was sich so falsch anfühlte. Er konnte Monas Stimme hören, aber da war noch jemand. Vielleicht hatte sie Besuch von Raj. Unangekündigten Besuch. Das verstieß gegen die Mitbewohnervereinbarungen … die Mona niemals unterschrieben hatte. Frustriert runzelte er die Stirn. Wieso hatte er ihr das nur durchgehen lassen?

„Also gut“, knurrte Sheldon und rieb sich die Augen. Wer auch immer sich um diese gottlose Zeit Zutritt zu seinen eigenen vier Wänden verschaffte hatte, musste zurechtgewiesen werden. Zumindest Mona würde für ihr rüdes Verhalten büßen.

Sheldon schwang die Beine über den Bettrand und erhob sich schwerfällig. Die Müdigkeit zerrte an ihm, aber wie immer gewann die Neugierde. So leise wie möglich tappte er durch den dämmrigen Flur und unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

„Was geht hier vor Mona?“, wollte er wissen, bevor er sie überhaupt sehen konnte. „Ich kann nur hoffen, das du nicht schon wieder unsere Vereinbahrungen missachtet hast und ....“

Die Worte blieben ihm in der Kehle stecken. Mitten im Raum stand eine tropfnasse Person. Das helle Haar klebte ihr am Kopf, unter ihr hatte sich eine nasse Stelle auf dem Teppich gebildet und da sie schwanger war – sehr schwanger – hoffte er inständig, dass es keine geplatzte Fruchtblase war. Bekam man so etwas wieder aus Textilien heraus?

Unsicher blickte er zu Mona hinüber, die bewegungslos in der Küche stand und zwischen dem Gast und ihm hin und her blickte.

Vielleicht war es ein Traum. Womöglich war es bloß einer dieser Träume.

Mona verzog das Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du bist wach. Es ist kein Traum.“

Sheldon schnappte nach Luft. Hatte er laut gesprochen? Wie konnte ihm das entgangen sein? Plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl, von allem überrannt zu werden. Er hatte sich diesen Moment immer wieder ausgemalt, seit er Pennys Video gesehen hatte. Er hatte sich überlegt, was er sagen, wie er reagieren würde. Doch nun war der Moment gekommen und er hatte keine Ahnung was er tun sollte.

Der Raum begann vor seinen Augen zu tanzen und Scheldon musste sich reichlich ungalant an der Wand abstützen, um nicht über seine eigenen Füße zu stolpern.

„Oh“, war alles was er herausbrachte, während er versuchte, sein Gleichgewicht wiederzuerlangen.

Penny hatte sich nicht von der Stelle bewegt. Besorgt betrachtete er ihr Gesicht. Die weit aufgerissenen Augen, die dunklen Ringe darunter, den ein wenig offen stehenden Mund.

Plötzlich war Mona an seiner Seite.

"Reiß dich zusammen, Sheldon", raunte sie ihm ins Ohr. "Es ist ein gutes Zeichen, dass sie hier ist, aber du solltest dringend herausfinden, was mit ihr los ist. Ich bin gleich wieder da?"

„Wohin gehst du?“, wisperte er panisch zurück.

„Ein Handtuch holen." Schon war Mona verschwunden.

Er war mit Penny allein und diese machte keine Anstallten sie Position zu verändern oder zu sprechen. Sie stand einfach mitten im Raum und starrte ihn an, als hätte er sie bei etwas verbotenem erwischt. Wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, war es das erste mal, dass er mit ihr allein war, seit .... Sheldon schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte, wieder zu sich zu kommen. Er musste etwas sagen, aber er durfte auf keinen Fall die Nerven verlieren. Emotionen würden alles ruinieren, da war er sich sicher. Was er brauchte, waren Logik und Fakten.

„Es ist mitten in der Nacht“, sagte er deshalb und stellte dann fest, dass Logik und Fakten sich in dieser Situation lächerlich anhörten. Zum Glück kam nun wieder Leben in Penny. Sie klappte den Mund zu und schlang schützend die Arme um ihren Bauch.

„Ich hätte nicht … ich wollte nicht …“, stotterte sie und bekam einen roten Kopf. "Es tut mir leid, du hast Recht. Es ist mitten in der Nacht und ich hätte vielleicht vorher anrufen sollen."

„Ich verstehe“, antwortete Sheldon, auch wenn er insgeheim zugeben musste, dass er gar nichts verstand. "Da du nun hier bist ... was ist der Grund für deinen Besuch? Hast du gesundheitliche Probleme und benötigst Hilfe?“

„Es geht mir gut“, presste sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Kein Grund zur Sorge.“

Sheldon nahm die Hand von der Wand und trat einen Schritt näher. "Aber es muss einen Grund für deine Anwesenheit geben."

Pennys Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und Sheldon hatte das schreckliche Gefühl, etwas falsch gemacht zu haben. Mit ein paar Schritten hatte er den Raum durchquert und stand dicht vor ihr. Zögernd legte er eine Hand auf ihren Oberarm und tätschelte den nassen Stoff ihrer Jacke, bevor er sie abrupt wieder losließ.

"Na, na", begann er seinen einstudierten Satz. "Sheldon ist ja da. Du bist aufgewühlt und benötigst ein Heißgetränk."

Er eilte in die Küche und holte die Tasse mit Tee, die Mona dort stehen gelassen hatte.

Penny schniefte und nickte, während sie sich aus ihrem Mantel kämpfte, um sich dann auf's Sofa zu setzen.

"Warte", hielt Sheldon sie auf, der Angst um seine Sitzkissen bekam. Es war ein Ledersofa, aber Penny war sehr nass und es bestand die Möglichkeit, dass sie Spuren im Material hinterlassen würde. Da Mona mit dem Handtuch nirgends zu sehen war, zog er hastig seinen Morgenmantel aus und legte ihn Penny ungelenk um die Schultern.

Ein verzücktes Grinsen schlich sich auf das Gesicht seiner ehemaligen Nachbarin und Sheldon verschränkte die Arme. "Bilde dir bloß nichts darauf ein, es ist wegen des Sofas."

Aber auch er spürte, dass seine Geste die Spannung durchbrochen hatte.

Penny ließ sich schwerfällig auf das Sofa sinken und nahm die warme Tasse entgegen. "Es ist schön, dich zu sehen", sagte sie schließlich leise und klopfte auf den Platz neben sich. Seinen Platz. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre sie niemals weggewesen.

Er setzte sich und spürte zum ersten mal seit sehr langer Zeit ein Gefühl, das an Zufriedenheit heranragte. "Es ist ebenfalls schön, dich zu sehen, Penny."


	17. Ohne Zahnbürste

Die Teetasse schmiegte sich angenehm warm an ihre klammen Finger und Penny fühlte, wie ein großer Teil der Anspannung von ihr abfiel. Ihr Körper begann sich zu entspannen, das Zittern ließ nach, ihre Atmung normalisierte sich. Endlich fand sie die innere Ruhe, um ihre Gedanken ein wenig wandern zu lassen. 

Da saß sie nun. An dem Ort, an dem alles begonnen hatte. All die Abende, die sie zwischen Sheldon und Leonard auf diesem Sofa verbracht hatte. All die verrückten Dinge, die sie mit angesehen oder angehört hatte. Von japanischen Anime Filmen, bis hin zu einer steuerbaren Roboterhand. Es kam ihr vor, als sei das alles grade erst passiert, als wäre sie niemals fort gewesen. Vor ihrem inneren Auge sah sie Leonard durch den Flur kommen und lauschte Howards neusten Anmachsprüchen. So lebendig ihre Erinnerungen auch waren, musste sie sich doch eingestehen, dass es nicht mehr war als das: Erinnerungen. 

Davon war in der Realität nicht viel übrig geblieben. 

Leonard war am anderen Ende des Landes und hatte eine schwangere Verlobte. Von Raj und Howard hatte sie ebenso wenig gehört, wie von Amy und Bernadette. Sheldon hatte es zumindest geschafft, einige seiner engsten Freunde zurückzugewinnen doch dasselbe war es sicherlich nicht. 

Penny spürte, wie sich Sheldon neben ihr auf das Sofa setzte und erkannte, dass sie auf seinem Platz saß. Allerdings machte er keine Anstalten sie zu verscheuchen, sondern blieb einfach in der Mitte des Möbelstückes sitzen und faltete die Hände im Schoß. Ob es ihn viel Überwindung kostete, sie gewähren zu lassen? Wie konnte er nur so ruhig bleiben? Penny hatte ihn zu den nichtigsten Anlässen in Panik verfallen und in größter Gefahr das Richtige tun sehen. Aber in diesem Moment wäre ihr ein Wutausbruch oder überhaupt irgendeine Emotion lieber gewesen, als seine unbewegte Miene. Er bot ihr wie so oft nichts, an das sie anknüpfen konnte. Vielleicht erlaubte es ihm sein nicht kaum vorhandenes Sozialverhalten nicht, einen passenden Einstieg in ein Gespräch zu finden. Während sie also in absoluter Stille nebeneinander saßen und offenbar darauf warteten, dass der jeweils andere das Gespräch eröffnete, bemerkte Penny dass Sheldon sie aus den Augenwinkeln heraus musterte. Sein Blick ruhte kurz auf ihren bloßen Beinen und schwenkte schließlich hinauf zu ihrem Bauch und weiter zu ihrem Gesicht. Ihr Haar musste ihr wie Stroh am Kopf kleben, aber Penny hatte das Gefühl, dass Sheldon darin kein Problem sah. Ehrlich gesagt war da eine gehörige Portion Erstaunen in seinem Blick. 

„Wirklich“, sagte sie schließlich. „Ich hätte vorher anrufen sollen. Es wäre nur fair gewesen, wenn du auf meinen Besuch vorbereitet gewesen wärst.“

Sheldon schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Es gibt keinen Grund, sich zu entschuldigen. Du hast das getan, was du für richtig hieltest.“

Penny runzelte irritiert die Stirn. Sollte sie das nun positiv oder negativ sehen? War es ihr plötzliches Erscheinen, oder bezog er sich auf ihr Verschwinden? Konnte es sein, dass er ihr gar nicht verziehen hatte und nur auf den Moment der Rache wartete? Es schien ihr plötzlich eine große Herausforderung zu sein Wut, Schuldgefühle und Unsicherheiten einfach zu schieben und die Wahrheit hinter Sheldons Worten zu erkennen. Penny rieb sich nachdenklich über ihren Bauch und verspürte plötzlich ein leichtes, dumpfes Ziehen. Der Geburtstermin stand kurz bevor und sie hatte natürlich von allerlei Wehen-Arten gehört, die einen überkommen konnten. Sicher waren es nur Senk- oder Übungswehen. Sicher würde es gleich vorbei sein. Schließlich hatte sie noch Zeit. Der Termin war erst für nächste Woche festgesetzt worden.   
„Was genau willst du mir damit sagen?“, wollte sie von Sheldon wissen.

Sheldon zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was ist daran nicht zu verstehen? Ich sagte, es gibt keinen Grund sich zu entschuldigen.“

Penny schürzte die Lippen. „Nein, nein. Ich meine den zweiten Teil.“

„Du hast getan was du für richtig hieltest?“

„Ja, genau das. Was willst du mir damit sagen? Dass ich kein Recht hatte zu gehen, oder dass du mich nicht hier haben willst?“ Ihre Stimme war lauter als geplant, und sie schloss peinlich berührt den Mund. Das dumpfe Ziehen wollte nicht vergehen. Wenn überhaupt breitete es sich weiter aus und wurde intensiver. Es ließ sich nicht mehr so einfach ignorieren und die anfängliche Beunruhigung wurde schnell zur Panik. 

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst.“ Sheldon hielt den Blick gesenkt und wirkte ebenso hilflos wie sie sich fühlte. „Weder halte ich dir vor gegangen zu sein, noch empfinde ich deine Anwesenheit als unangenehm oder lästig.“

Penny rieb sich mit zitternden Händen über die Augen, wischte sich einen feinen Schweißfilm von der Stirn. Sie wuchtete sich aus den Sofakissen und begann rastlos auf und ab zu laufen, bis eine Schmerzwelle sie zwang, sich an der Kücheninsel festzuhalten.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie du es ausgehalten hast, aber für mich war es eine persönliche Hölle. Tag für Tag die vorwurfsvollen und abwertenden Blicke und Leonards Vorhaltungen. Ich hatte keine Wahl, verstehst du? Ich musste gehen, sonst wäre die Situation weiter eskaliert.“ Penny verstärkte ihren Griff um den Rand des Tisches, bis ihre Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten. Sie warf einen Blick in Sheldons geschocktes Gesicht. „Im Nachhinein hätte ich dir vielleicht sagen sollen, was ich vorhatte. Schließlich bin ich nicht wegen dem gegangen, was zwischen uns passiert ist.“ Ihre Stimme zitterte so sehr, dass das die letzten Worte lediglich ein raues Flüstern waren. Als wenn das nicht schon demütigend genug gewesen wäre, stellte sich zusätzlich ein Schluckauf ein. 

Zögernd erhob Sheldon sich und trat näher, seine Hand streckte sich in ihre Richtung aus, doch sie drehte sich von ihm weg und starrte die geflieste Tischoberfläche an.

„Du hast zu transpirieren begonnen und offensichtlich bist du stark beunruhigt“, hörte sie ihn sagen. Er war jetzt so nahe, dass sich ihre Schultern beinahe berührten. Seine Hände umfassten ebenfalls den Tischrand. „Wenn die Wehen eingesetzt haben sollten, wäre es von Vorteil es mich wissen zu lassen.“

Penny schnaubte. „Wenn es so wäre, was würde es dir nützen es zu wissen? Du wirst das Kind ja nicht auf die Welt bringen müssen.“

„Ich versuche lediglich dir zu helfen, Penny“, antwortete Sheldon ruhig und seine Fingerspitzen berührten federleicht ihren Handknöchel. 

Mit einem Seufzer lockerte Penny ihren Todesgriff um die Arbeitsplatte und drehte ihre Hand soweit, dass sie nach Sheldons greifen konnte. Ein Lächeln huschte über seine Züge und Penny hätte um ein Haar miteingestimmt, wenn sie nicht von einer erneuten Schmerzwelle erfasst worden wäre. „Das sind Wehen, Sheldon“, keuchte sie. „Wie kann das sein? Es ist überhaupt noch nicht so weit.“

„Was sollen wir tun?“ Sheldon sah sie mit großen Augen an und Pennys Schluckauf schien auf dem Höhepunkt angekommen zu sein.

In diesem Moment kam Mona durch den Flur und blieb kurz stehen, um die Szene in sich aufzunehmen. Sie warf Sheldon und Penny einen skeptischen Blick zu und legte die mitgebrachten Handtücher zögernd auf dem Wohnzimmertisch ab.

„Ist das nur ein Streitgespräch, oder kommt das Kind?“

„Das Kind“, antwortete Sheldon und wurde zusehends weiß um die Nasenspitze. „Penny bekommt ein Kind.“

„Ok“, sagte Mona langsam und gesellte sich zu Penny an den Küchentresen. „Geh und zieh dich an“, befahl sie Sheldon, während sie Pennys Hände vom Tresenrand löste und sie zu Sheldons Schreibtischstuhl führte. „Wir fahren ins Krankenhaus.“

 

\---

 

„Sheldon Cooper?“

Die Stimme riss Sheldon aus seinem Dämmerschlaf und beförderte ihn ziemlich holprig zurück in die Realität. Benommen nickte er einem Mann in Weiß zu, der soeben den Warteraum betreten haben musste. Dieser lächelte ihn freudlos an.

„Sie können unbesorgt sein. Ihrer Freundin und dem Kind geht es ausgezeichnet.“

„Aber sie klagte über starke Schmerzen. Wie kann es ihr nun ausgezeichnet gehen?“

„Was Miss Thompsen durchlebt hat, nennt man Senkwehen und die können unterschiedlich intensiv wahrgenommen werden.“ Das Lächeln war nun vollkommen aus dem Gesicht des Arztes verschwunden. „Ich sehe keinen Grund, die beiden weiterhin hierzubehalten.“

Verstört erhob sich Sheldon aus seinem Stuhl und sah sich um. Wo war nur Mona, wenn man sie brauchte? Er fühlte sich absolut nicht in der Verfassung, diesem unverschämten Kerl Paroli zu bieten. „Ich sagte doch, dass ihre Schmerzen Intervallartig und sehr intensiv waren. Es waren Wehen. Sie selbst gab zu verstehen, dass es soweit sei.“

Auf der Stirn des Mediziners bildeten sich feine Falten und er warf Sheldon einen abschätzenden Blick zu, dann schlug er die Krankenmappe in seiner Hand wieder auf und überflog etwas. 

„Hören Sie, Dr. Cooper. Ich verstehe, dass Sie besorgt sind. Aber es waren sicher keine geburtseinleitenden Wehen, das können Sie mir glauben. Das Kind hat sich lediglich ins Becken geschoben, das heißt, es bringt sich in Position. Wir haben das genau überprüft. Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass dies Ihr erstes Kind ist?“

Diese Frage kam so unerwartet, dass Sheldon sie nur mit einem knappen Nicken beantworten konnte. 

„Genau hier liegt das Problem. Sie machen sich zu viele Sorgen. Aufregung und Hektik können dazu führen, dass die Intensität des Schmerzes anders wahrgenommen wird. Aus leichten ziehenden Schmerzen und den Bewegungen des Kindes werden falsche Schlüsse gezogen und man gerät in Panik. Ich sage Ihnen, was Sie jetzt tun werden: Sie fahren nach Hause und gönnen sich ein wenig Schlaf. Lenken Sie ihre Freundin ab, gehen Sie noch einmal die Übungen von der Geburtsvorbereitung durch. Tun Sie alles, um es ihr so stressfrei und angenehm wie möglich zu machen.“

Sheldon stutzte. „Übungen?“

Der Arzt sah ihn ungläubig an. „Na ja, die richtige Atemtechnik. Sie wissen was ich meine. Tun Sie alles, um ihr in den letzten Tagen vor der Geburt den alltäglichen Stress vom Hals zu schaffen. Vielleicht sollten Sie sich noch mal mit der Hebamme treffen, ein Gespräch führen.“

„Hebamme?“ 

Der Arzt war offenbar kurz davor, die Augen zu verdrehen. Sheldon beeilte sich eifrig zu nicken. „Eine ausgezeichnete Idee. Wir werden die Atemübungen machen und die Hebamme rufen. Keine Aufregungen. Ein entspanntes Umfeld schaffen. Das ist genau das, was meine … Freundin braucht.“

Das schien den anderen Mann ein wenig zu beruhigen und er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kommen Sie mit. Miss Thompsen wartet bereits.“

 

\---

 

Als Sheldon hinter den halb zugezogenen blauen Vorhang trat, versuchte Penny es sich auf dem Bett bequem zu machen. Sie wirkte abgekämpft und müde. Sicher machte er auf sie den gleichen Eindruck. Als sie ihn sah, schlich sich ein schmales Lächeln in ihr Gesicht.

„Hey“, sagte sie und rieb sich über den Bauch. 

„Der Arzt sagt, es waren nur Senkwehen“, antwortete Sheldon und hielt den Blick gesenkt.

„Sie bringt sich endlich in Position. Ich glaube, wir haben langsam aber sicher die Nase voll.“

„Ich verstehe nicht“, deklarierte Sheldon und wunderte sich über Pennys unzusammenhängendes Gestammel.

„Das Baby. Sie hat es satt, zur Untermiete zu wohnen.“

„Ein Mädchen“, wiederholte er andächtig und suchte nach etwas, das er als Konversationsmaterial anhängen konnte, doch es gab nichts und so musterte der den Vorhang, betrachtete den Faltenwurf.

Penny rieb sich über die Augen. „Hör mal, ich kann verstehen, wenn dir das zu viel ist. Ich hatte immerhin neun Monate Zeit, mich darauf vorzubereiten. Verstehst du was ich dir sagen will?“ 

„Sei nicht albern, Penny. Ich habe das Konzept des Kinderkriegens und der Kindererziehung durchaus verstanden. Es bedeutet Verantwortung zu übernehmen und eine Unmenge an Geduld aufzubringen. Sicher glaubst du, ich könnte keine dieser Tugenden mein eigen nennen, aber du täuscht dich.“ Er trat näher an das Bett heran und setzte sich so gut es ging mit überschlagenen Beinen auf den äußersten Bettrand. „Ich nehme es dir nicht übel. Meine Mitmenschen tendieren dazu, mich andauernd zu unterschätzen. Wie du weißt, habe ich eine Ahnung von allen Dingen im Universum, das bezieht selbstverständlich die Elternschaft mit ein.“

Ein sekundenschnelles Lächeln erhellte Pennys müde Züge. „Weißt du überhaupt, auf was du dich da einlässt? Ein Baby bringt Veränderungen mit sich und du hasst Veränderungen.“

Leonards Auszug, der gesprengte Freundeskreis, eine sich ständig ändernde Wochenroutine, Mona, Mona und Raj, seine Erkundungstouren durch Pasadena und LA, sein Schlaf- und Verdauungszyklus.

Da gab es einiges, das sich verändert hatte. Seine geliebte und streng befolgte Routine war nach und nach aus Sheldons Alltag verschwunden. Die scharfen Kanten seines Zeitplans hatten sich aufgelöst. Anfangs hatte ihn die neu gefundene Spontanität verunsichert. Seine Zeit nicht fest eingeteilt zu wissen, hatte ihn kaum atmen lassen. Als er das erste Mal nicht zur Arbeit gegangen war, sondern sich in einen Bus nach LA gesetzt hatte, um eine alte Freundin von Penny aufzusuchen, hatte er geglaubt ohnmächtig zu werden, während die Welt an ihm vorbeiwirbelte. Doch nach und nach ließ die Angst nach und er begann sich zu entspannen. Um ehrlich zu sein fiel es ihm sehr viel leichter, seine Gedanken auf das kleinste Minimum zu beschränken. Sich Tagträumen hinzugeben „Ich habe mich in den letzten Monaten mit diversen neuen Situationen und Zuständen arrangieren müssen“, antwortete er deshalb. „Es macht mir nichts aus.“

Erstaunt starrte Penny ihn einige Sekunden lang an. Dann senkte sie den Blick und nickte wissend. Das Gespräch drohte zu versiegen und Sheldon wurde bewusst, dass er den Moment nicht ewig hinauszögern konnte. „Der Arzt sagt, es steht dir frei zu gehen.“

„Es steht mir frei?“ Penny schnaubte verächtlich. „Schön wär’s. Ich würde noch nicht mal drei Meter weit kommen.“

„Man hat mir versichert, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Wieso solltest du keine drei Meter weit kommen? Das wäre lediglich den Flur hinunter bis zum Fahrstuhl.“

Penny verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Es geht nicht um meine Gesundheit! Es ist vielmehr…“ Sie stoppte und betrachtete nun ebenfalls den Faltenwurf des Vorhangs. „Es ist mitten in der Nacht.“

„Mona besitzt einen Wagen, falls du das vergessen haben solltest. Es macht ihr sicher nichts aus, dich zu fahren.“

„Du solltest deine Freunde nicht zu Chauffeuren degradieren, Sheldon.“

Sheldon verzog das Gesicht. „Ich degradiere niemanden. Mona liegt genau so viel an deiner Sicherheit und deinem Wohlergehen wie mir.“

„Wie kannst du das wissen? Sie kennt mich kaum.“ 

„Du verhältst dich irrational, Penny.“ Sheldon seufzte. „Und ich muss gestehen, dass ich deine Einwände nicht verstehen kann“, sagte er und versuchte, jegliche Anzeichen von Ungeduld und Ärgerlichkeit aus seiner Stimme zu tilgen. „Was hat die Nacht damit zu tun, dass du angeblich keine drei Meter weit kommen wirst?“

„Ich habe ein Vermögen für die Taxifahrt ausgegeben! Ich bin komplett pleite, meine Wohnung ist zu klein für das Babybett und einer meiner Chefs droht damit, mich zu entlassen. Wieso passiert das immer mir?“ Schon wieder, schalt Penny sich, als die Tränen erneut über ihre Wangen rollten und von ihrem Kinn auf den klammen Stoff des Kleides tropften. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen, ihre Emotionen besser unter Kontrolle zu halten und wieder hatte sie versagt. Die Situation schien so verworren und trotz Sheldons ungewohnter Toleranz ihr gegenüber konnte sie einfach nicht glauben, dass er auf ihrer Seite stand. 

„Na, na“, murmelte Sheldon und tätschelte behutsam ihren Fußknöchel, die einzige Körperstelle, die er bequem erreichen konnte. „Genau diese Einstellung hat uns in diese keimschleudernde, krankmachende Einrichtung gebracht. Es ist von höchster Priorität, dass du dich keiner weiteren Aufregung aussetzt. Sicher hast du in deinem geburtsvorbereitenden Kurs die richtige Atmung gelehrt bekommen und möglicherweise würde dir ein Gespräch mit der Hebamme deines Vertrauens gut tun“, trumpfte Sheldon mit seinem neu erworbenen Wissen auf. „Wir sollten nach Hause fahren und uns ein wenig Schlaf gönnen.“ Er hielt inne und taxierte sie mit seinem Blick. „Damit meine ich Los Robles Avenue 2311.“

Penny lugte hinter ihren Händen hervor und vergaß für einen Moment das Elend, in das sie sich zum wiederholten Male manövriert hatte. „Wie bitte?“

„Du solltest so kurz vor der Geburt an einem vertrauen Ort sein.“

„Meine Wohnung ist mir vertraut“, antwortete Penny verwundert. 

„Sie scheint dir nicht sonderlich zu gefallen.“

„Ich habe nichts dabei, noch nicht einmal eine Zahnbürste.“

„Du solltest mich besser kennen“, sagte Sheldon und erhob sich „Natürlich habe eine ausreichende Reserve an Zahnbürsten.“ 

Er hielt ihr seine Hand entgegen und Penny ergriff sie.

\---


End file.
